A Den of Foxes
by JAYSEN
Summary: Starts out a year before canon. What if Naruto gained a friend and brother unlike anyone in their lands, or world for that matter, and changes his life forever? Naru/Hina/Saku/Ino with OC/Rin/OC
1. The Arrival and Beginning

Hey there! I know that some people have already read this, but I did some thing really stupid...I forgot to break the story up into chapters!! Now, here is the first chapter for The Three Kitsune Princesses. Enjoy!!

Please note that I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. If I DID, Sasuke would have been seen as the douchebag that he his right off the bat.

_**KONOHA ACADEMY - APRIL 12th 1530 HRS**_

An 11 year old blond boy sat on his swing in the academy courtyard. He had just failed his graduation exam for the second time. Now, he sat watching his classmates who'd passed their exams rejoice and celebrate with their families and loved ones. Some of the adults noticed him looking at the sadly and dejectedly, but their remarks cut him to the bone :

_"Good thing that little beast failed."_

_"I know! Can you imagine that, THING, becomeing a shinobi? Too scary!"_

He couldn't take it anymore. Rather than letting them see him cry, he stormed off to his classroom to collect his things and go home. On his way in, however, he accidentaly bumped into somebody, knocking himself to the ground. He stood up slowly, "Ouch...Hey, sorry about that. I just stuff on my mind." Naruto said apologetically. He looked at who he bumped into. It was Sasuke Uchiha, the first in his class and all around village heartthrob. "Not half as sorry as you're gonna be, DOBE." He sneered. " YEAH!! KICK THAT DOBE'S ASS, SASUKE-KUN!!" Rang out among his crowd of fangirls, who followed him around like lovesick puppies, one of whom had pink hair.

Sasuke gave them an arrogant smirk, then without warning, he backhanded Naruto with all his might. The blow caught him dead on his nose, breaking it. He soon followed it up with a barrage of stomps, kicks, and punches to his midsection, chest and face. His screams and cries of pain attracted the attention of another Uchiha fangirl, one Ino Yamanaka. She came out into the hall and froze, shocked and horrified at what her crush had done with such savage brutality.

Sasuke stopped and sneered down at Naruto once again. "Beg me to stop. Call me Uchiha-sama, grovel like the lowly trash you are at my feet, and I'll stop, dobe." Naruto slowly rose to his feet, blood oozing out from the various gashes all over his body and face, blood also flowing from his mouth and nose. He looked Sasuke in the eyes with a look of defiance.

"You feel better about yourself now?" He said unsteadly. "I've already apologized for bumping into you. I'll never beg or plead for ANYTHING from you, TEME." He spat out, with strength and defiance in his voice. Sasuke felt his wounded pride sting and was about to finish him off, but a string of earth shaking explosions rocked the academy, causing burning debris to fall everywhere.

_**OUTSIDE OF THE ACADEMY**_

A large group of missing-nins had attacked the village in an attempt to steal the forbidden scroll. This group was rather large, about 50 to 60 strong. The ANBU was already fighting them and wittled down their number to 40, but these missing-nin were considerably powerful, B-rank at their weakest. Suddenly, the skies darkened over the village and lighting started to crash all around them. A large black vortex opened up, spitting out a moderately tall young man with shaggy, scruffy blond hair. He had shinobi shoes like them, but wore no Hitae-ate. His clothes were a bit strange. He wore a long black coat with some type of armor vest underneath and black pants. He also had a long, large blade on his back with a smaller, shorter blade across his lower back.

Both sides stopped fighting to get a better look at this mysterious young man. Suddenly, one of the nuke-nin decided to attack a wounded female Leaf ANBU. She didn't have time to react and braced for death, but the blow never came. The blond stranger stood over her, single-handedly blocking the killing blow with his large sword. He then pushed the nin back with a burst of strength and killed him with a overhead slash, neatly slicing him in two. He looked back to check on her. "Are you alright?" He said with a surprizingly concerned voice. "Y-yes. I'll be fine. Thank you..." She said, fishing for a name while looking his mismatched eyes _' One blue eye and one green eye? Strange, but beautiful...' _She thought. "Ichigo. That will do." He replied with a kind smile. He then turned his attention to the nuke-nin, pulled out his second blade in a reverse grip, and charged into them.

He moved in so quickly, he took out 3 with a single swipe of his blade before they acted. The ANBU watched in total shock as this stranger proceeded to tear the nuke-nins apart by HIMSELF, in a mad dance of blood and carnage. But even in the madness of the fighting, this stranger still kept awareness of the bystanders. Every enemy nin that got close to the crowd, he instantly targeted them and took them out quickly.

One ANBU who was watching noticed this peculiar habit. _'Hmm...It seems that he is trying to keep innocent casualties to a minimum if he can help it. These actions certainly do add points to his favor.'_

The mixture of double sword kenjutsu and taijutsu he used intrigued the ANBU who witnessed it. He managed to keep up his fast and furious pace throughout the battle. Next, he switched tactics, using multiple clones to herd the invaders into a cluster. He then proceeded to unleash a massive ninjutsu they never heard of before. _**"FUUTON: KYO TATSUMAKI KAIMETSU!!!"**_ He screamed out, as a trio of massive tornados erupted in the center of the cluster of nuke-nins, the winds ripping, slashing, and tearing them apart. After a good minute, the deadly twisters died down. The bodies and parts of the attacking nins that were caught in the jutsu rained down and landed with a sickening crunch. A dog masked ANBU watched in sheer shocked amazement. _'That was the most powerful Fuuton jutsu I've ever seen!! Just how powerful is this guy?! I'm just glad he helped us out.'_

The mystery nin discovered the last two running inside the now burning building they were near to make a final stand. He quickly gave pursuit, rushing inside. An injured Iruka grabbed his arm and made a request : To save as many students as possible.

His eyes widened. '_ There's kids in there?! DAMMIT!! I need to hurry!!'_ "Right! I'll do what I can!" He shouted. Ino and Hinata Hyuuga watched the whole battle with awe. Now this mysterious nin was rushing in to save as many lives as possible.

"Good luck. Please help Naruto..." Ino said, saying a silent prayer.

_**INSIDE THE ACADEMY**_

Naruto was on his third trip inside the burning building. First, after his beatdown, he found Ino trapped by burning debris. Sasuke had fled in a hurry, leaving them both there to die. She was near unconsciousness due to the smoke, but she knew that it was Naruto that rescued her. She was amazed at his resiliance, all of those ghastly wounds and he still had the strength to save her. He carried her out on his back, set her down gently and ran back inside. This trip, he found Hinata, her leg trapped by a burning beam. He summoned what strength he had left and lifted the beam to free her, badly burning his hands and arms in the process. She was unable to escape on her own, so he scooped her up bridal style and carried her out. Now back to his current trip. He heard cries for help coming from his classroom. What he saw there froze his blood.

Sakura Haruno, the girl he had a crush on, was about to be killed by a strange ninja. Something inside of him snapped and before Sakura or the nin knew it, he had plunged a kunai in the top of the nin's head, killing him instantly. She collapsed right afterward and Naruto felt his wounds getting worse. _' I'm running out of time and strength. I can't keep this up much longer...'_ He thought as he picked her up and carried her away.

He was on the first floor when he ran into the last nuke-nin. The nin prepared to strike a killing blow to kill them both, but a large sword came from the side, impailing him and killing him instantly. A tall blond man who was carrying an instructor on his shoulder retreaved the blade. " You alright, kid?! " Naruto nodded. " Good! Let's get the hell outta here!" He said as they ran at full tilt toward the exit. They made it out a scant second before the entrance collapsed. Naruto set Sakura down in the grass as gently as he could manage, stood up and tried to walk away, but collapsed. He was caught by his new companion and laid him gently on the grass beside her. The last thing he heard was the stranger saying "You did good, kid. Good job..." Before blacking out.

Seconds later, a team of ANBU landed next to where the blond sat resting. " Hokage-sama requests that we bring you to him. Please come quietly." The dog masked ANBU stated. He looked back to Naruto and the others. " What about them? They need to get to a hospital immeadiately!" He replied, with obvious concern in his tone. The ANBU assauged his worries. "Don't worry. Medical teams are already on their way. Let's go." He said. The blond looked back at Naruto and then nodded as them took off towards Hokage tower.

Sasuke, swaggered over to Naruto's unconscious body, sneering down at him with a nasty look. "Hn. You stupid dobe. Now, I'll finish what I started!!" He roared as he prepared to stomp on the helpless Naruto. Suddenly a fist came from nowhere and connected with the side of his head, sending him tumbling back a few feet. He looked over to see Ino, one of his most rabid fangirls, standing protectively over Naruto. " DON'T YOU DARE, YOU COWARD!" She snarled at him, rage burning in her eyes and gut.

He charged in again, screaming,"Get out of the way or you're next, you stupid bitch!!!".

Before he got within striking range, he was stopped cold by a vicious jyuuken palm strike to his gut, courtesy of the normally timid, now enraged Hinata, making double over in pain. " Don't even think about it, UCHIHA." She snarled, spitting out the name. "Naruto-kun saved my life. He ran in there, regardless of the danger and his own wounds, rescued me and carried me to safety." She finish, her pale eyes wet with tears and ablaze with fury.

Ino spoke up as well. " Naruto rescued me, too! You ran off like a coward, leaving me trapped. He got up and ignored all of the injuries he received from your act of senseless violence and bravely rescued me, risking his life to do so! I won't let you hurt him anymore!!!" Ino screamed out at him in fury. The Uchiha recovered and to hers, Hinata's and Iruka's horror, he ran through some handseals, stopping on tiger. He started out "_**KATON: GOUKAKYU NO..."**_ He didn't get to finish, being knocked out by a Medic-nin that came to treat Naruto. Iruka looked to see who it was, then relief washed over his features. " Rin!! Thank Kami you're here!!" He cried in relief.

The brown-haired woman looked over to him with her light brown eyes. " Iruka-san, hello! I wasn't about to let this little bastard hurt my little kit if I can help it. He's like a baby brother to me." She said softly as she handed out marching orders to the other medics who came with her to work on the other wounded. She glanced over to Ino and Hinata with a grateful look on her face. "Thank you for defending him. He's a pretty tough little guy, but that fireball would have killed him." She said softly as one hand gently stroked his whisker-marks and the other was glowing green, attempting to heal him.

Ino started to cry. " H-he saved me, Hinata, and Sakura. He risked his life..." She said, sobbing lightly. " Naruto-kun, please...Please be all right!!" Hinata sobbed loudly into Naruto's chest. Iruka came and took the two kunoichi-to-be aside so that Rin could work. Sakura woke up with a start. The first thing she noticed was that she was outside and that her precious Sasuke was lying near her, face down in the grass. She ran over to him and shouted at Rin, " Why are you helping that dobe?! You need to help Sasuke-kun!!" She cried.

Rin stopped working on Naruto for a moment, enraged. "LEAVE THAT COWARDLY UCHIHA BASTARD THERE!!!! THAT SO CALLED DOBE SAVED YOUR LIFE!!!" She roared, leaking out a hefty amount of killer intent with it. Ino came forward, " Sakura..." Ino began to explain the whole situation : The senseless beating of Naruto, the rescues, and the subsequent murder attempts by Sasuke. She dropped Sasuke's head on the ground in shock, backing way from him fearfully.

"B-b-but why? Why did Naruto do that? Why did he risk his life for me?! I've never been nice to him! I've always insulted him, beat him, and ignored him, so why?!!?" She yelled out as she began to cry herself. She then remembered that she was the one who called for Sasuke to beat Naruto up only moments ago. "Oh my god, what have I done? Please be alright! I want to apologize for all of the mean and cruel things I've done and said to you! I want to atone for all the times I broke your innocent heart!!" She choked out.

Rin's eyes suddenly went wide with alarm. " We're losing him!! His heart stopped beating!!! Kaiza, shock him! Start cardiovascular defib!!" She barked out.

"NO!!!! Please don't go!!! I haven't told you that I'm really sorry!!! NO!!!!" Sakura cried out hysterically. She had to be held back by another medic from getting in the way.

Kaiza, the other medic nin, used a light Raiton jutsu to shock Naruto's heart in an attempt to revive him. " No effect! Again!!" Rin cried. "Come on, kit! Hang in there...Don't give up on me!!" She said, brushing a tear of her own away._' Obito, sensei, if you're listening, please let this boy live...He's earned that and so much more.'_

Hinata was becoming frantic. " No... not Naruto-kun... He can't die...My hero can't die...He can't!! It's not fair!!!!" She wailed onto Iruka's chunnin vest. Ino was barely holding together.

"Naruto...no. Naruto-kun, you can't die yet. The three maidens who you saved haven't thanked their hero yet. We still need you, and want you here, with us. So please...please come back to us." She sobbed quietly. _"Whatever gods are listening out there, please...I'm begging you, please let him live!!!!'_ She thought out in prayer.

The rest of their class ( Minus the remainer of the Uchiha fan club ) watched on in trepedation and anxiety. Even the normally calm Shikamaru and Shino sent up silent prayers to whatever gods that would hear them, praying that their brave classmate would make it.

As if their prayers were answered, Rin finally called out in relief, "I've got a pulse!! He's alive and coming around!!!" She cried out happily as Kaiza let out a relieved sigh. "That's one tough kid." He commented as he got up to got help in other areas. Naruto slowly opened his eyes, noticing Rin. "R-R-Rin-neechan... I-is S-S-Sakura-ch-chan, Ino-chan and Hi-Hinata-chan okay?" He asked, his voice weak and raspy.

Ino and Hinata cried out in unison, "NARUTO-KUN!!!" Rin sighed, then smiled. _'Even after he very nearly died, he was still more concerned about them. I'm VERY proud of you, my little kit.' _"Even after a broken collarbone, 5 broken ribs, a punctured lung, cracked femur, Kami knows how many gashes and bruises, and second and third degree burns all over your upper body, even the toughest jounin would have been too busy writhing in agony, not rescuing people. I'm so very proud of you, Naruto." Rin finished.

Sakura just stood there, her fists clenched so tightly that she drew blood. She sunk to her knees next to Naruto and looked him in his cerulean blue eyes. "Why? Why did you save me?! Why did you risk so much for me?! I've always treated you like dirt!! Filth!! Scum!!! Why did you nearly die for me?!?!" She cried, her guilt easily readable in her voice.

Naruto simply looked her in the eye and said, " Why not? Do I need a reason to save someone's life? It's just something that felt right. My heart told it was the right thing to do. Besides, nobody'll miss a dobe like me if I died. I'll just disappear like I never was..." His still weak voice trailed off, tears now present in his eyes.

Sakura looked on in sadness and compassion._'He's so selfless. Oh Naruto, I...I...' _" I'm sorry!!!!! I'm so sorry!!! All these years I've mistreated you, but you still saved me!! You're not the idiot, I am!! You, you're a hero. A much better person than I'll ever be." Sakura said, her voice a mixture of sadness and guilt.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I forgive you." He said softly and gently. The relief was too much for her, as she broke down, wailing her heart out on the shoulder of the young blond she once hated, now admired.

He put his still injured arms around her to give her at least some form of comfort. "Shh. It's okay. It's okay. Just let it out." He said in the most soothing voice he could muster. She gave him a peck on his cheek as she pulled away lightly, "Thank you. Thank you..." She said as she calmed down. _' If I hadn't been so obsessed with Sasuke, I would have seen what was right in front of me the whole time. Naruto's so sweet. I think he deserves a chance, more than Sasuke ever will.'_

_**' SHANNARO!! THAT UCHIHA CHUMP IS NOTHING BUT A COWARD!! I'M GLAD YOU FINALLY WASHED YOUR HANDS OF THAT EMO PUSSY!!! NARUTO-KUN WAS THE BETTER CHOICE ALL ALONG!! '**_

_'For once, I totally agree with you. That brooding asswipe has so many girls around him, and he ignores them all. I swear he's gay or something. Naruto had nothing, but he never gave up. He's really someone very special.'_

Ino stepped in, " I'm sorry too, Naruto. I wasn't much better than her or Sasuke. Sakura and I even trashed our friendship over that jerk. Now, you proved to me that you are far more of a ninja and a man than Sasuke could ever hope to be. You've also proven your kindness to me when you forgave Sakura. I just want you to know that I...I really do admire you." Ino finished, a look of sheer admiration in her Baby Blue eyes. Naruto smiled warmly and serenely at her, making her feel as though the weight of her sins commited against him were completely lifted from her.

" Don't worry about it, Ino-chan. I forgive you, too. I really do. Thank you for wanting to be my friend. I really means alot to me." He said kindly. Ino held her composure much better than Sakura did, but she still couldn't hold back her tears. He gently wiped away her tears and gave her a gentle embrace, with made her both blush and overjoyed. " Thank you, thank you so much, Naruto-kun." She said, smiling with tears in her eyes as she gave him a quick peck of her own. _'This is the boy I could fall in love with, give my heart to. The boy who would love me back just as much. He is the one.'_

Hinata stepped forward. " Naruto-kun, thank you for saving my life. I've always watched you train. Your strength and courage have inspired me so much. You never, ever gave up on anything. I want to be just like you, Brave, Strong, and Loyal, Like a Knight in a fairytale. The world or even the gods may be against you, but please know that we will stand by you." Hinata said softly, with a serene, loving smile graceing her lips, giving him a warm and loving embrace, with her own kiss.

Iruka stood up painfully and walked over to Naruto. " Naruto, you're no dobe in our books." Iruka told him, ruffling his hair playfully. " I'm so, so proud of you. Now maybe more people will see the real you, and give you the respect you truly deserve. You'll be a fine ninja someday, I know it." Iruka added, his pride for his student overflowing. " Thanks, Iruka-sensei. That really means alot to me. I've been fighting for every scrap to respect I can for my whole life. Thank you." Naruto said calmly. Rin cleared her throat to get their attention. "Well kiddo, I'd better get you to the hospital. After all, there's only so much I can do here." Rin said, signaling another medic-nin to carry Naruto. "We'll come visit you, Naruto!!" Ino shouted, with Sakura and Hinata waving and agreeing with her.

Suddenly, Sasuke snapped back to consciousness. He looked around wildly. " WHO STOPPED ME?!?!?" He snarled, causing even his fangirls to back away in fear. His eyes fell on Hinata. "You... You Hyuuga bitch!!!! I'll kill you!!!!!" He screamed, a mad, uncontrollable rage burning in his dark eyes as her bore down on the Hyuuga hieress. Iruka snagged Sasuke in a full nelson hold to restrain him. " Sasuke!! Stand down at once!!" He commanded. "Let me go!! That dobe must die!! He made me look like a coward!! My pride will be avenged!!" He screamed madly.

Sakura had heard just about enough. She got up and walked over as calmly as possible to him and let loose a resounding smack. The look on her face was one of pure rage and anger." YOU made yourself look like a coward! YOU beat up Naruto for no reason, then you ran out on all of us, leaving us to die while saving yourself!! YOU then had the nerve to try and finish off Naruto after he collapsed from his wounds and exhaustion, all from rescuing us!! After Ino and Hinata wouldn't let you have your way, you tried to KILL all three of them!! Sasuke Uchiha, you are nothing but a cold blooded monster and pathetic coward hiding behind your name!!! **DAISUKINAI !!!!!" **Sakura screamed at him, releasing all of her pent up fury and anger. Ino walked up behind her and gave her a comforting hug." Ino, I'm so sorry. Will you be my friend again?" Sakura asked hopefully. " Of course. I wanted my friend back just as badly." She said. She then looked over to Hinata. " Hinata, would you like to be our friend, too?" Ino asked. Hinata was overjoyed to the point of tears. "Y-yes... Oh, thank you, Thank you!!" She cried as she happily embraced her new friends.

Sasuke, however, wasn't done ranting yet. "Let me go!!! Damn you, you pathetic teacher!! How dare you do this to me, an elite?! I am an Uchiha!! You should be groveling at my feet, you insolent common trash!!" He raged. Iruka, however had heard enough. "That's it... I've had it with you." Iruka said with a very rarely heard tone of rage in his voice, as he hit a pressure point to render him incapacitated. _' I need to speak with Hokage-sama about this boy and his attitude. He nearly intentionally killed 4 people, myself included, over his petty pride.' _He huffed, but his thoughts wandered over to Naruto. _' At least Naruto showed people the nobility, strength and courage in his heart. Hopefully, this will be a new beginning for him, a better one.'_

A/N: Now, my OC got that name for a reason, which you'll find out in the next chapter. As for Rin, she's not an OC, she is, or was Kakashi's teammate in their younger days. I know that in canon, she's either dead or missing, butseeing as this is MY fic, she's here. I have a feeling that she would have tried to care for Naruto if she were around, especially since his personality and mannerisms almost mirrors Obito's AND her sensei's, two people she held in much affection, even if the former was only post mortem. See you around.

Daisukinai - I hate you

Teme - Bastard

_**FUUTON : KYO TATSUMAKI KAIMETSU **_- Wind Style : Great Dragon Tornado. S-Rank. Creates a trio of twisters that orbit a central point with the diameter of 20 meters, ripping anything caught inside of them to shreds.


	2. New Revelations

Here it is, chapter 2! I'm not much to toot my own horn, so, just enjoy it. Feel free to comment on my writing, good or bad. It'll only help make this story better in the long run.

_**HOKAGE'S OFFICE 1600 HRS**_

The dog masked ANBU opened the door to the office, "Hokage-sama, I've brought the stranger to see you as requested. As you also requested here is the basic run down of the event : He appeared out of some kind of vortex, saved one of our ANBU, and single-handedly repelled the nuke-nin attack with a very impressive mixture of taijutsu and kenjutsu. During the battle, any of the nins that got too close to the students and bystanders, those enemies took priority immeadiately. He seemed to wanted to minimize collateral damage. He then proceeded to unleash the most powerful Fuuton jutsu I've ever seen, then rescued 7 students and 4 instructors from the fire." He finished up.

Sarutobi mused for moment. _' He seems powerful...'_ "Send him in, please." He replied. The blond stranger walked into the room, right in front of Sarutobi. The old Hokage looked like he saw a ghost. "M-M-Minato?! No!! It can't be!! You died in the sealing of the Kyuubi!! I saw it happen!" He said in disbelief.

The blond looked at his strangely, his head cocked to the side in curiosity, " Who's that? Sorry, don't know any Minato's." He answered honestly." The name's Ichigo." He gestures to his broadsword. "Her name is Sakuhime. This is how I got mine..." He says, pulling off his long coat leaving his armor vest and tank top, revealing a brand-like tattoo on his upper left bicep of the number '15'.

Sarutobi calmed himself down. _'He seems so young. He reminds me of an old friend._ "Well, care to tell me a little about yourself, Ichigo-san?" Sarutobi said with an amused smirk.

Ichigo gave him a playful and fox-like smile. _' Dispite the air of lonliness, pain, and professionalism, he still has this playful, fun-loving and goofy side to him. This is certainly a pleasant surprize. He reminds me so much of Minato AND Naruto... Wait... I've got an idea!!! Saru, you're still brilliant!!! Those features of his almost make him the spitting image of Minato, so he can be inserted as Ichigo UZUMAKI, a lost relative of Naruto's. I need to know more of his past and personality first.'_

"Now back to the question at hand, Ichigo-kun."

Ichigo grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. '_ Just like Minato and Naruto..'_ Sarutobi grinned."Oh,okay. Well anything beyond 8 years ago, I can't remember anything. All I remember is waking up in some laboratory and being busted out by an old man named Hanzou. First thing you've got to understand is that where I'm from, the technology is very, very advanced because when I found out the truth as to WHAT I was, I was shocked. I was a prototype in a human weapons project, to create the ultimate warrior. The perfect fighting and killing machine. They manipulated my genetic structure and fortified my body, making me faster, stronger, more resistant to injury, and rapid healing. I don't even know my age, but I'm sure I'm at least 20." Ichigo finished.

This was a lot for the old Hokage to take in. _'Human weapons? Advanced technology? Genetic manipulation? Sounds like something Orochimaru would love to get his hands on. All the more reason to offer him a place here. He seems generally friendly and stable, as well as extreamly skilled and powerful, at least Jounin level. Maybe Sannin level, but that's stretching it. He already knows of chakra as he used that Fuuton jutsu. His fighting style also sounded very familiar.'_ " Well, Ichigo-kun. I'm sure that you won't mind telling me who trained you. Only a handful of people in this village could even match the power and speed you displayed today, if you were even going all out that is." Sarutobi remarked, determined to unravel this blond mystery.

"The old man that freed me, Hanzou, is the one who trained me as well. He taught me most of what I know now. He told me that he wasn't from my world, That over 20 years ago, during something call the Second Great Shinobi War, he was a leader of 'Amegakure', whatever that is. He told me that through some sort of fluke, a botched seal sent him to my world. He traveled around, picking up fighting styles as he went, until he was recruited into the program that created me. He was to train us in the combat arts, but when he found that I could mold chakra, he took me as his apprentice and ran. He taught me all the ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu and kenjutsu he knew, along with some minor fuuinjutsu, like storage scrolls and paper bombs and the like. He also taught me the basics like water walking and tree climbing. We couldn't find my affinity, but I've always been able to use any element, so he figured it would be a waste. I was also taught me the Kage bunshin, to help speed up my training." He paused to catch his breath.

"He sorta became like a grandfather to me. 3 years ago, he died. We were ambushed by the people who made me. We thought we destroyed their research, but they made others like me. We won the battle, but he was killed. I wandered for many years, ducking and evading recapture. A life on the run isn't really all that great. It got pretty lonely. I did some work as a freelance mercenary and assassin, so I've got lots of combat experience." Ichigo finished.

Sarutobi went wide-eyed. "Hanzou?!?! I thought the Sannin killed him?!" He exclaimed.

"Nope. He was alive and kicking. He did tell me about the Sannin, though, especially Tsunade. He told me that her beauty and power were beyond comapre. Sounded like the old man had a crush, but I wouldn't mind meeting them though." Ichigo remarked.

"Well you're in luck. They originally came from here, Konoha. I should know. I was the one who trained them." Sarutobi said with a wide grin.

Ichigo's eyes flew wide." What?!? WHOA, COOL!!" Where are they?! I gotta meet 'em!" He said, excited as a little kid. Sarutobi's face grew somber."Sadly, they all left the village around 11 years ago. Jiraiya and Tsunade accepted sage status and left. Orochimaru turned traitor and escaped, still at large today." He said with a heavy sigh. " Oh, by the way, you called your blade Sakuhime and 'her'. Care to explain?"

"The blade itself is called the "Ensis Celeste". I'll introduce you to 'Hime." He said as he concentrated for a moment. Suddenly, a flurry of cherry blossom petals swirled, then died down to reveal a young woman with long pink hair, a white dress, and vibrant blue eyes. She also appeared to be semi-transparent.

Sarutobi fought back a nose bleed. _'She's very beautiful'_ He thought. Suddenly, she nearly tackled Ichigo with an embrace." Whoa, 'Hime! Introductions, first." He chided playfully while chuckleing, pointing to Sarutobi.

_"Oh! Please, do pardon me! My name is Sakuhime! A pleasure to meet you, Hokage-sama!" _She chirped cheerfully in a voice that was like a melody.

" Oh, hohoho!" Sarutobi laughed jovialy. " It's quite alright, my dear young lady! I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of this village, Konoha. This is a ninja village, deep within Hi no Kuni." Sarutobi continued his explaination of where they are and the geographical lay out of the Elemental Countries." Also, based on abilities you showed in combat and the selfless bravery you displayed during the rescue, on my authority as Hokage, I here by appoint you the rank of Jounin. Your chakra capacity is at least mid-to-high Kage level. That is something extreamly impressive. If your control is good enough to use Genjutsu, then it's at least mid to high Chunnin level."

Sakuhime looked excited. _"OOH!! Ichigo-kun, you're an official ninja now?! WOW!!"_ She giggled loudly with her hands on her face, stars in her eyes. Sarutobi chuckled. _' She really likes him... That bubbly, happy personality is probably the main reason he still has a playful side.' _Sarutobi got back to business. He gave him his Konoha hitae-ate and jounin vest, which from the prompting from Sakuhime, his put on immeadiately. She saw what he looked like with the new items on and blushed, well, as much as a semi-transparent girl can blush anyway. _"Your name has always suited you, Ichigo-kun," _She said shyly_," You've always been a brave protector and guardian in my eyes, the kind I always dreamed of having. You've always been forced to be the hero, but you carried the responsibility very well." _She blushed, looking at the young man with a dreamy gaze. Her facade soon turned downcast_. "But many people in our world thought that his different colored eyes were evil. They were mostly afraid of him. There was one girl who saw past it all, but she was killed. She, like me, liked his eyes. The kindness and strength in them is one of the reasons why I chose him."_ She finished softly.

Sarutobi walked back to his desk and pulled out a camera. He got Ichigo to smile for the picture and out came his shinobi I.D Card. He handed to him, "Ichigo Uzumaki?" He asked, puzzled. He chuckled and said he would explain later. Right now, he took him down to the Mission Disbursing Desk. "Why are we here?" Ichigo asked. " Some of the nuke-nins that you took down today had bounties on them. All were C-rank and up." Sarutobi replied. " Whoa, so they were kinda strong?" He asked again. " Yes. The bounty says it all. 4 of them were wanted for sexual crimes...against young girls and women." Sarutobi added darkly, radiating a slight killer intent at the thought of such a disgusting act.

Sakuhime felt the anger Ichigo radiated and started of assauge his rage. _"I'm proud of you, Ichigo-kun. I know that you would never condone that sort of thing or forgive it. That is another reason why I chose you." _She said in a soft, gentle tone that could make even the toughest man melt and she embraced him as much as she could. A slight tear fell from his face "Thank you, 'Hime." He whispered to her.

Sarutobi pulled out a rather large envelope that was stuffed to capacity. " Here is your cut of the bounties. We take a small percentage of all bounties to keep the village in the black." He stated as he handed the envelope to Ichigo. He looked inside and his eyes nearly bulged. " WHOA!! That's more than I've ever seen in my life!!!"

"That's a grand total of 1,800,000 ryou for all the bounties combined." Sarutobi calculated. Ichigo was giving a very familiar fox-like grin as his head swam from his good fortune. "Man, I like this place already!" He said. His thoughts, whoever, flowed back to the boy who assisted him in the rescue effort. He knew that the kid didn't look too good." Hokage-sama, would you mind showing me to the hospital?" He asked.

" Sure. I was going to take you there anyway. I still need to explain why I gave you that name." He explained everything about Naruto, in detail. "Man, I thought my life was rough. I'll do it. I always wanted a family and now I've got a kid brother. He's got some iron clad guts to do what he did and I'm very proud of him. The kid needs someone to watch his back and I'll be damned if I let this go on!" Ichigo stated rather forcefully. Sarutobi grinned. _' Just the answer I was hoping for from you. You don't want Naruto to suffer anymore lonliness than he has already. I know you will be a fine addition to the Uzumaki family. You two share so much in common that I'm sure you'll bond quickly. Even your traits match each other... Wait!!! Maybe this can be a Kekkei Genkai!! It makes perfect sense and it'd be pretty powerful in the right hands. The other clans might give Naruto the support he rightfully deserves and hopefully make life a little better. . Maybe the Uzumaki family can be the Uzumaki clan...Let's see how Ichigo feels on this.'_

"Since I'll want to keep you close to him, I'll put you as an academy instructor. In two weeks, You shall report to one Iruka Umino, and he will show you to your class. When Naruto graduates, you shall be the Jounin sensei for his team. How is that?" Sarutobi asked. Ichigo scratched his chin and finally said," Okay. You got a deal, old man! I like this arrangement. I always wanted to teach, to steer them in the right direction. To make sure they have the tools they need to succeed." Ichigo said. This made Sarutobi smile and like Ichigo even more.

"Ano, Ichigo-kun. Your core abilities are in your DNA, right?" Sarutobi asked. " Yes. They are. What's up?" He replied, not getting where this conversation is going. " You basically know how clans work, right?" Sarutobi asked again. Ichigo nodded, Hanzou explained a little about that and he learned about them in a different country back in his old world. It suddenly dawned on him. "Whoa, hold up a sec. You want me to start a CLAN?!" He asked incredulously.

"Yes, but think about it. The council might leave you and the boy alone and maybe offer you a seat, seeing as you would be clan head." Sarutobi explained. " No." Ichigo said plainly. " I've heard of some pretty messed up clans. Hanzou told me about the Uchiha clan and the Kaguya clan. Those guys were beyond messed up. Look, all I really want is a no-frills family, one to call my own." He finished calmly. _"He has a good heart. I was right to choose him for this.'_ Sarutobi thought.

"Still, you and Naruto have what we consider a Kekkei Genkai, some genetic traits that can be passed down to future generations. The council may pressure you to get married since you are of age to do so, in order to spread your bloodline. Just trying to give you a heads-up on what may happen." Sarutobi warned.

"When or if I do decide to get married, I want it to be for love, not politics. I want her to like me for ME, you know?" He said sheepishly, with a bright red blush that was all to obvious to the old man.

The old Hokage stared for a moment, then let out a gut-busting laugh. " OH, HOHOHOHO!!! Of course, my dear boy! Finding the right girl, then wining and dining her is where all the fun is!! We men wouldn't have it any other way!!" He said heartly as he clapped Ichigo on his back, much like a father would a son. " Eh, heh heh...thanks." He replied awkwardly, as they continued their trek down the streets to the hospital.

_**KONOHA HOSPITAL 1700 HRS **_

The trio ( yes, Sakuhime counts ) made it to the hospital at a rather leisurely pace. Sakuhime noticed the appraising looks and batted eyelashes of many of the younger women sent HER master's way. He sensed her distress through their shared mental link.

_"Hey 'Hime, what's the matter?"_

_**"**__I just don't like how all these girls are flirting with you." _She huffed mentally.

_"Why 'Hime. Are you jealous?"_ Ichigo asked her teaseingly. He felt her indignation.

_"I don't want just any girl to get close to you! I need to approve of her, first."_ She said in a matter-of fact tone.

_"Thanks, 'Hime. Thanks for looking out for me. I'm just wondering what would have been if Hitomi were still alive. I still miss her..."_ He sighed mentally, giving off a feeling of longing and sadness.

_"I know you do. But I also know that she wouldn't want you to stay unhappy for the rest of your life. She would want you to love again."_ She said softly and kindly.

_"Thanks...I needed that...But I don't think I'll ever find someone like her ever again." _He told her honestly.

_"Don't think like that...I know you will some day. Just have faith. Even if you don't, you'll always have me." _She reassured him.

_"Thank you, 'Hime. Uhp. Looks like we're here." _

The trio made their way inside the large double doors of the hospital. They walked up to the nurse's duty desk to talk to the duty nurse, a middle-aged woman with A LOT of make-up. She stood up and bowed quickly when she saw who was standing in front of her. "Oh! Hokage-sama! What brings you here?" She said cordially.

" Hello. I am here to one Naruto Uzumaki. Can you please tell me which room he is in?" The old man asked her.

Her cordial facade faded when she heard the name. It was replaced with a scowl. This change of atmoshpere wasn't lost on Ichigo and Sakuhime. "He's is room 432B." She said curtly and rather rudely.

_'Did you catch that, 'Hime?_

_'Yeah, I did. What's her problem, anyway?_

_'Dunno. But I'll bet that it's the reason why I'm his new big brother. I need to find out more so I can protect him and teach him to fend for himself from what I know.'_

They finally made it to Naruto's room to find a woman with short brown hair and curious rectangle markings under her soft brown eyes, standing outside of it. She noticed Sarutobi and bowed respectfully, "Hokage-sama, good evening. Naruto will be fine, now. He had some broken bones, ribs, some gashes and cuts, and some burns. Most have begun to..." She stopped suddenly as she noticed Ichigo.

She froze instantly. " S-s-sen-sensei? N-no... It can't be..." She stammered out as she backed into the door of Naruto's room in disbelief. He looked at her worriedly." Hey, are you okay?" Ichigo asked with concern, holding out a hand to help her up. She looked at him, as if to see if he were really there and she wasn't hallucinating. She cautiously took his hand and he helped her back up. She looked into his eyes closely. " You're not sensei... but you look so much like him." She apologized for her strange reaction and explained to him who her sensei was. _' She's kinda cute...Kinda reminds me of Hitomi...' _Thought Ichigo as he blushed a bit with a bashful look on his face while scratching the back of his head.

Sakuhime giggled over their link. _"What did I tell you?"_ She told him teasingly.

_"Yeah, you did...I'll be damned..."_

Rin giggled at this. _' He's kinda cute... that exact expression is just like Naruto's, sensei's and Obito's...'_ She thought.

Sarutobi cleared his throat and brought the two young nin back to reality, making them both blush brightly. The old man saw this as clear as day. _' Hohoho... That was fast...And with Minato's student, of all girls. Let's hope he can help her get over Obito's death.' _Sarutobi reasoned mentally. Sarutobi explained Ichigo's 'story', but Rin was always wary where Naruto's well being was concerned. But she went along with it, choosing to trust the old man. They all watched from a crack in the door at the scene in front of them.

Hinata, Sakura, and Ino all came to visit Naruto in the hospital. They were all pleasantly surprized that Naruto was such a good listener, especially since he's a boy, and an extreamly easy person to talk to. He doesn't judge and belittle anyone. They thought that something wasn't right when he cried when they came in the room. He said it was because only the Hokage or Rin ever came to visit him. They asked him about his daily life, and they were shocked when they couldn't find ANY trace of lying. Ino is practically a human lie detector, and she said that he was telling the truth. They knew he was an orphan, but they never imagined his life was so horrible. The truth of Naruto's life just made him an even greater hero in their eyes.

All three girls nodded in an unspoken agreement. They each, in turn, gave him a flower and a affectionate kiss on his whiskered cheek. Each girl gave him a flower that represented them :

From Sakura, a pink Azalea.

From Hinata, a snow white Carnation.

From Ino, a single full bloom red Rose.

Ino walked back up to Naruto's side and spoke up, " Naruto-kun, while you were unconscious, I said that the three maidens that you rescued needed to reward their hero." She said sweetly.

Hinata spoke up this time, " Thank you, Naruto-kun. From all three of us." She said softly, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

Now, it was Sakura's turn." We all agreed on something on the way here, Naruto-kun. We all now make a pledge on the kisses and flowers we each gave you. We will never abandon you. We won't let you face the pain alone and stand by your side. We will work hard to be strong and brave, like you were for us. Most importantly, we will NEVER betray or hurt you, and we won't do anyone else do it, EVER AGAIN." Sakura vowed solemnly with the other two girls putting a hand on her shoulder nodding in agreement.

Rin, Sarutobi, Ichigo, and Sakuhime all watched and listened in to the whole thing. Rin giggled, "Not one, but three girlfriends! A whole new life is starting for my little kit." Rin said softly. She slowly turned to Ichigo, looking up into his eyes pleadingly. "Please, take care of him. I love my little kit so much. If you hurt him, I swear on everything holy that I'll..." She said angerly, but Ichigo managed to calm her down. "Don't worry, Rin. He's just like me. He grew up alone, never knowing what a family is, or love. I'll look after him as if he were my own blood and protect him with my life. Now, I think this would be a good time to go in." He said with a warm and gentle smile that put her fears at ease. He politely opened the door for her, " After you, Rin." He said warmly. Rin blushed a bit, _' Manners, smart, nice, and kinda cute... he might be worth it...'_ She thought as she graceously accepted his gentlemanly invitation. They all filed in to the room, the Hokage in the middle and Ichigo and Rin at his sides as his jounin escorts.

"Ah, Naruto-kun! Glad to see you're awake already. How do you feel?" He said as the girls noticed his presense. All three girls bowed respectfully and chorused, " Konnichiwa, Hokage-sama." "Hey Hokage-jii, Rin-neechan." He said in a worn out voice. He noticed Ichigo and said," Hey! You're the guy who helped me and Sakura-chan out in the fire by taking out the wierd nin!! Thanks for that! I really owe you one." He said excitedly. Ichigo chuckled." Don't mention it, kiddo. You did pretty good yourself back there. That was a real team effort." He grinned warmly, in a way that mirrored Naruto's smiles to the girls earlier.

Ino recognized him next. " Hey, You're the one who fought off all those enemy ninja solo!" She said amazed." But why... do you look like Naruto? Even your smile is the same as his." She questioned. Sarutobi took the liberty to explain that Ichigo is a lost relative of Naruto's, his big brother that was thought to have been killed during the Kyuubi attack. He stepped up to the girls to introduce himself.

"I'm this gaki's big bro, Ichigo Uzumaki! Nice to meet you, ladies." He said with a bright, wide smile, and a mischievious wink. All three girls minds were running rampant.

_' I-if he's Naruto-kun's brother, then he'll look like him... I knew he'd be handsome!!'_ Hinata thought with a wicked blush.

_' Whoa... Naruto's gonna look like him?! He's hot, crazy strong, and pretty nice, too. Two cuties for Uzumaki's! He'll probably train Naruto to fight like him too! Naruto's gonna outshine that Uchiha chimp in no time!'_ Thought Ino feverishly, smirking inwardly.

Inner Sakura raved over this _**' SHANNARO!!!!! THIS IS AWESOME!!! NARUTO-KUN'S GONNA BE AWESOME SOMEDAY!! JUST LIKE HIS BROTHER!'**_

_' Yeah, I know!! This is sooo cool! I'm actually glad that rat Sasuke showed his true colors now rather than later. I would have wasted more of my life pining for that loser!'_ Sakura said inwardly, agreeing whole-heartedly with her inner self.

A flurry of cherry blossom petals swirls gently next to Naruto's bed, falling away to reveal a young woman with bright pink hair, vibrant blue eyes, and a white sun dress, giggling lightly. Sakura stared at her, wondering if she was a Haruno ancestor. The semi-ghostly girl walked up to Naruto and affectionately ruffled his hair, the pleasant scent of cherries following her. _"You really are cute, Naru-kun." _She said softly._" But then again, you are Ichigo-kun's little brother. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. Please do pardon me. My name is Sakuhime! I'm Ichigo-kun's partner!"_ She chirped cheerfully, giving him ghostly peck on his forehead which made him blush furiously.

Sakuhime suddenly froze, her expression one of shock. She turned to the Hokage, her eyes leveling on his._" Hokage-sama, would you mind telling me why Naruto-kun has TWO auras at once? That shouldn't be possible." _She stated, expecting some kind of explaination.

Ichigo joined in. " Yeah, I was also wondering what he's done to deserve the stink eye from the ENTIRE village. As his new guardian, this is critical information. In a mission, a single piece of withheld info can get your entire team wiped out." He said, slightly chiding him.

Sarutobi sighed, had Rin lock the door, and flashed through some handseals, touching all four walls. Ichigo realized the jutsu used. " A silence barrier... this must be dead serious to warrent doing that." He said to Sarutobi. "What I am about to tell you is never to leave this room or be repeated to anyone. The consequences for divulging this information without my approval is death. Is that understood?" Sarutobi stated, leveling a stern gaze at all present. All those in attendance nodded in confirmation. "This all began when the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked 11 years ago..." Sarutobi started to explain, in full detail. When he finished the tale, all except himself and Rin, who already knew the truth, were shocked beyond words.

Naruto's face was completely unreadable. "Naruto, are you all..." Sarutobi began to ask, but the boy's hand silenced him.

"Why? Why now when I finally found some shred of happiness for once in my god-forsaken life?! Why did he do that to me?!? Why wasn't I told sooner, seeing as how that stupid thing is sealed in ME?! At least I would've known WHY I was hated!!! Why tell me now, in front of my new friends, when just got them to stop hating me?! WHY?!" He cried out in anguish, pain, and sadness. " So every year on my birthday, this was the village's reason for beating me within an inch of my life?! Just because they think I'm some stupid fox?!?!" He added.

Rin and Ichigo looked on sympatheically. Sakuhime desperately wanted to hold him and comfort him, but she was out of energy and couldn't stay out any longer. She had already grown attached to her chibi-blonde. Rin was about to go cradle Naruto, but was stopped by Ichigo. She was about to give him a piece of her mind when he directed her gaze to Naruto again. She looked over to him and saw that the three girls were already hugging him. "He needed that a lot more." Was his simple reply.

_**MEANWHILE, WITH NARUTO AND THE GIRLS...**_

Naruto looked up in total shock. The girls weren't backing away in fear or calling him a demon or monster. The were hugging him.

_' He's had that thing inside of him all this time and he never knew?! How did he survive all of this and not try to kill himself?! You're even stronger than I could ever be, Naruto."_ Ino sighed mentally, filled with a new admiration for her fellow blond.

_'All we ever did was make his life even more horrifying than it already was. No wonder the adults were telling their kids to hate him. But Naruto is no demon... no demon could laugh, cry, forgive, or even love like he can. I wish that hadn't been so stupid...' _Sakura thought.

_'Poor Naruto-kun...I never knew... I wish that I could make it better for him somehow...To show him that I truly care about him...' Hinata pondered._

Ino spoke up, " Naruto-kun, we made a vow on those flowers and kisses. We will stay by your side. A demon never would have risked its life to save us. In our eyes, you are a true hero, and you always will be." She finished, kissing him again on his whiskers.

_' He really does have Naruto's best interests at heart if he noticed that... I think I'll give this guy a chance. Kakashi never really talks to me beyond a quick debrief, and none of the other guys come near me due to Naruto, but I care too much for my little kit to ever abandon him. Gai is out of the question, as well. He's a nice guy, but he's WAY too scary. Ichigo seems like a decent guy and he's kinda cute, too.' _She thought. She looked up at him, " Hey, Ichigo, I get off shift in a half an hour. You wanna get some dinner and, you know, talk about Naruto?" She asked.

_' Did she just ask me out?! Wait, cool it, calm down! Act natural..._' " Sure. I'll pick you up in the lobby." He said. _'Finally!! My first date in years!! This has to be perfect!'_ Rin squealed inwardly.

Ichigo went over to him. " Hey, otouto. Don't worry about that stupid fox or the villagers. I'm just like you, more than you'll ever know. By the way, good job today. I'm proud of you. That took some real guts. Also..." He paused, pulled out 40,000 ryo from his pay docket. "This is for you. You did a real good number on that missing-nin and this is his bounty. You earned it, little buddy." He said slapping the money down on his bedside table. "Get well soon, otouto. If there is anything you need, let me know." He said warmly, ruffling his hair. Sarutobi spoke up next.

" Naruto, I'm very, very proud of what you've done today. You proved beyond a shadow of a doubt what it means to be a true shinobi of this village and what true courage really is. I hope that the village will soften it's opinion of you and start to give you the respect you've earned for so long."

Rin spoke up." Well, visiting hours are over, now. So let's let Naruto get some rest." She said. They all said their farewells and filed out of the room. Naruto fell back into his pillow, still processing what happened that day. " This has been one hell of a day." He remarked to himself. " But now, I have a big brother who will look out for me. Friends who believe in me, even though they know about the fox. I swear that the dope I used to be died today and I am now reborn. Pranks'll have to take a back seat for a while, and I'll try to think about what I say and do from now on. Hell, I'll even hit the books. Maybe things will be better now..." Was all he managed to get out before a peaceful sleep overtook him. Finally, he had much better things to dream of.

The Hokage had to return to his office. He still had to deal with Sasuke's deplorable behaivor at the scene of the attack. He was filled with rage at how arrogant the boy had become due to the council's pampering. He had the nerve to attack Naruto while unconscious and attempted to kill his classmates! High treason! But seeing as the council was in the Uchiha's pocket, he'll probably get off with little to no punishment. He sighed and poofed away.

Just as Ichigo was about to leave, Sakura stopped him. "Ichigo-san. Can... you lean down for a second?" She asked. He complied and was rewarded with a quick smooch on his cheek. "Thank you for what you did for us today. Naruto-kun told me you killed a missing nin that was about to kill us and saved us." She said, blushing and smiling sweetly. Hinata and Ino followed suit and gave their own quick pecks. "That was for protecting us all from the missing nin attack. There's no doubt that if you hadn't been there, we wouldn't be here now." Hinata said softly, hugging Ichigo. He hugged her back gently. "Don't mention it. If there's anything you girls need, don't hesitate to ask me. It's getting late, you girls should probably get home. I bet your folks are worried sick about you." He said, giving them a soft, glowing smile. With that, they all collectively blushed, bowed and left.

Ichigo just chuckled at the girls and muttered under his breath, "Lucky little turd...THREE girlfriends. Oh well, teasing material for a while at least. To his credit, They're all pretty cute." He said as he waited for Rin in the lobby of the hospital. Some of the duty nurses giggled and tittered at Ichigo's pouting.

_"__**Now, now, Ichigo-kun...No need to be jealous...**__"_ Sakuhime giggled over their mental link.

_"Jealous? Hell no! I'm actually kinda proud of the kid! We ARE brothers, after all. So it just runs in the family."_ Ichigo reasoned.

_**"Well, you're both pretty handsome devils, if I do say so myself...There's qualities in both of you that I absolutely adore!"**_ Sakuhime said brightly.

Ichigo was snapped out of the mental conversation by Rin as she walked up to him. " Ichigo, you ready to go?" She asked. He flustered a bit, but recovered. "Yep, I'm ready. Can you...um...lead the way? I kinda don't know my around yet, but it's my treat, though." He grinned sheepishly. _' He's actually kinda sweet...in a boyish sorta way. Like a big kid when it comes to this kind of stuff.' _The duo walked out of the hospital into the brisk, cool breeze on this spring night.

A/N : I borrowed a few basic concepts from EdStargazer's The Will born in Fire and from Mr. Lee's flower series for the flowers and How to mend a broken heart for the arraged marriage idea. Thanks guys, and I really love your works! As for Sakuhime and how they came together, as well as WHAT she really is, I'll include that as a bonus chapter later on as an Origin special.

Ensis Celeste - Holy Blade _lit. Latin_


	3. True Feelings and the Truth

_**YAMANAKA RESIDENCE 1830 HRS.**_

" I'm home!" Ino called out to her parents. Inoichi and his wife Yuki perked up. " INO!! OH, THANK KAMI YOU'RE SAFE!!." Yuki cried clutching her daughter tightly.

"My baby girl...safe..." Was all Inoichi could say.

"I have Naruto to thank for being alive. He saved me from being crushed by burning debris. That cowardly Uchiha just left me to die! Naruto risked his life to save me!" Ino said.

Inoichi looked shocked. " WHAT?!!? Explain." He said in a hard voice. Ino told her parents every detail about that day. The savage and senseless beating Sasuke gave Naruto, the explosions, the rescues by Naruto, Ichigo's arrival and battle, Sasuke's murder attempts, the revelation of Ichigo's identity, and the truth about the Kyuubi and Naruto from the Hokage himself.

Inoichi was shaking. " That boy...I...I misjudged him. After all we have done to hurt him, he still chose to protect this village and it's people. He risked his own life in a selfless act of courage, and saved my little girl." He said in a pained voice, as tears started to fall. Tears of shame and regret.

His wife looked on sadly. _' He must feel so ashamed of himself for viewing Naruto as the Kyuubi instead who he really is. I think this whole village should be ashamed of themselves for hating such a kind, sweet,and innocent boy. Especially now, that he's shown himself capable of bravery that's worthy of the Yondaime himself.'_ Yuki thought, as she placed a hand on her husband's shoulder for support. " That boy is far stronger that I ever thought possible." Inoichi said to himself, his heart heavy with guilt. Ino looked and her dad worriedly. " Dad? Are you okay?" She asked.

Inoichi suddenly stood up. "Ino, I want you to listen closely and follow me." He announced. She followed her father to a small safe locked with a seal with their family crest. _**"KAI!"**_ Inoichi shout while making the ram seal, making the seal burn away and opening the safe. In the safe she saw a scroll with a familiar spiral crest on it. "Tell me Ino, How do you feel about Naruto versus your crush in that Uchiha boy?" Inoichi asked his daughter honestly.

Ino blushed and flustered, but recovered. " Well, Naruto proved himself to me by rescuing me. He nearly died today doing it, his heart stopped due to his injuries and extreme exhaustion. A medic named Rin managed to revive him, but he was more worried about me, Sakura, Hinata than himself. He put our safety and well-being above his own LIFE. That, Uchiha, always picked on him, and I wasn't much better. I was so cruel to him, but he forgave me..." She explained, but started to sob," I was so mean and cruel to him. I hurt his heart so badly, but he still nearly gave his life for mine to protect me!! Then, at the hospital, I learned the horrible and awful truth of his life. But he stayed strong and never broke. He is a true hero, not only for keeping that, thing, imprisoned, but for saving many lives today! I can't help but love him!!" She cried out, her face in her hands. Her mother moved in to calm her down. "Do you truly mean that, dear?" Her mother asked. " Yes. With all my heart." She replied softly.

" And what of the Uchiha?" Her father asked. Ino's face darkened at the mention of the name. " What of him? He left me to die, knowing I was trapped. He left Naruto for dead. After Naruto's rescues and he finally gave out, Sasuke tried to finish him off. Hinata and I stopped him, but he tried to use a fire jutsu to kill us all. Then the medic, Rin, knocked him out before he finished. After the medics finished work on Naruto, Sasuke woke up and tried to attack us again, but Iruka-sensei took him down and dragged him away. We went to the hospital to visit Naruto and learned the truth about him. His life was more horrible than any nightmare and I promised to always be by his side. That disgusting, dispicable Uchiha is dead to me." She finished, spitting out the Uchiha name like a fowl taste.

Inoichi smirked. " Well, with that said, this scroll is for an arranged marriage between you and the son of the Yondaime that we were working on before the Kyuubi attack. Sadly, we never got to finish. The Yondaime was an old friend of mine from my Academy days. He also saved my life during the Leaf/Rock war." He said with nostalgia, pulling out a peculiar three-pronged kunai he got as a keepsake from his old friend.

Ino looked confused. " What does all this have to do with Naruto?" She asked.

A grave expression was on his face. "What I am about to tell you must never be revealed to ANYONE. Only a handful of people know that the son of the Yondaime still lives here in Konoha and is in your class." He finished, letting the obvious hints sink in.

Ino's eyes went wide as realization dawned on her. " No...It can't be...I thought that the Yondaime was a Namikaze!" She said.

"Look at the scroll." Inoichi said plainly.

She did as she was told. She opened it up and saw the names of the parents : Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." "UZUMAKI?" She said, her voice very shaky. " Naruto Uzumaki?" She asked her dad.

" Yes. Naruto Uzumaki is the son on the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. He was given his mothers name to protect him until he made Chunnin, but now, as you said, he has a guardian now, this Ichigo Uzumaki fellow..." Inoichi would have carried on, but his daughter fainted from the information overload.

Her mother smiled. "It looks like she loved him on her own. I knew that boy had it in him." She said softly. " I was a fool for doubting his son. I only hope that this can help repay even a small protion of the large debt I owe him and his son. I need to talk with the Hokage about this, right now." He said as he snatched up his coat and headband, and headed out to Hokage Tower.

_**HARUNO RESIDENCE 1832 HRS.**_

Sakura made it through the door way as she shouted out, " Mom, I'm home!". She was soon engulfed in a massive hug by her mother. " Oh Sakura!! Thank Kami you're all right!! I thought I lost you like your father!!" Miho Haruno cried. Sakura simply hugged her mother tiredly. " I'm okay, mom. I'm fine. But I need to talk to you about Naruto..." She said.

"Naruto? What about?" She asked, an edge to her voice.

"H-he saved my life..." She started to explain about everything that happered that day. Miho sank to her knees and wept, tears of shame and guilt. " T-the demon boy s-saved my baby..." She stammered. Sakura got upset at this. " Naruto is not a demon!! How could you blame him for something that wasn't his fault? Something had had no choice in?! Hokage-sama told me about the Kyuubi. Naruto was only a baby!! How could this village do this to him?!" She bellowed out, clearly enraged.

"Wh-what about the Uchiha boy?" Miho asked.

" I could care less about that coward! Weren't you listening?! Firstly, he beat up Naruto just to show off, then when the attack happened, he ran off, leaving Ino trapped and Naruto for dead. He heard her cries for help, but ignored them. Naruto was badly hurt, but he pulled himself up and saved her. Next, he ran back inside and rescued Hinata, getting badly burned in the process. He then ran back inside and found me. One if the nin who attacked made it inside and was about to kill me, but Naruto killed him and carried me out. By then, his burns and injuries were even worse than before, but he still managed to get me out to safety. His new big brother, Ichigo, fought off the attacking nins by himself. I met him again at the hospital while we visited Naruto. He's a really nice guy and a Jounin. He looks just like a older Naruto. He's actually kinda handsome..." She trailed off, blushing. But she quickly recovered." After he had to leave with some ANBU, Sasuke tried to finish off Naruto and kill him, but Ino, Hinata, and I stopped him. He then tried to kill all of us with a fire jutsu, but a medic named Rin stopped him, knocking him out."

Miho's eyes widened at the name. _' Rin! She was one of Minato's students!'_ She realized.

" Naruto's heart stopped beating, because of his injuries, blood loss, and critical exhaustion while she tried to work on him. He almost died for me! I was never nice to him! I was always so mean and cruel to him!! I trampled on his feelings and broke his heart so many times, but he forgave me!!! He forgave everything!!! When he finally woke up, he was more worried about us than his own life!! I...I...I love Naruto-kun!!!" She started to sob." I love him so much!! That monster Sasuke tried to kill us!!" She finished, clenching her mother tightly. After she calmed down, Miho had something important to tell her daughter. She got up and motioned for her to follow.

She was brought to her mother's room, where her mom pulled a medium sized hope chest out of her closet. It was locked with a Haruno family seal. _**"KAI!"**_ Her mom shouted, as the seal burned away and the chest sprung open. Inside the chest was large white coat with a scroll and a photograph on top. The jacket had red flames around the edges and the kanji for "Will of Fire" embroided on the back. The picture was of a tall blond man with very familiar spiky hair holding a baby with pink hair, standing next to a pink haired woman in a hospital bed and a very pregnant, but beautiful, red haired woman.

"Mom, who is this?" She asked. Her mom smiled. " That man was none other than the Yondaime Hokage himself and the red haired woman was his wife, Kushina..."

"She's beautiful..." Sakura marveled.

"Kushina Uzumaki." Her mother said.

Sakura felt her blood freeze. "U-U-Uzu-maki?" She stammered.

"Yes. During the Rock/Leaf war, Minato saved me from a Rock ambush that wiped out my squad and Kushina kept me alive long enough to get to the hospital. We were good friends after that. They even introduced me to your father and were best man and maid of honor at our wedding before he became the Hokage. This jacket was a wedding present from them. They were also your godparents and he named you after his favorite tree, because of your hair."

"The Yondaime and his wife were my godparents?!"

"Yes. Kushina was very close to giving birth herself. We wanted to arrange it so that if the baby was a boy, we would arrange for you two to be married when you came of age."

" I...I was going to be engaged to the son... of the Yondaime..."

" But the Kyuubi attacked before anything could be finalized. It attacked the night their son was born. Your father died fighting it, Kushina died after the hospital collasped and Minato died, sealing the beast into...his own son."

"B-but t-that means..."

"Before I go any further, you must swear to me that you will not tell anyone what I am about to tell you. If this gets out, I could be put to death. Now swear to me."

"I...I promise not to tell."

"Naruto Uzumaki...is the son of Minato Namikaze...and Kushina Uzumaki. His dying wish was for Naruto to be seen as a hero for holding the fox prisoner. But fear, sorrow, hatred, and stupidity overrode that wish. I once tried to kill Naruto myself when he was only a year old, but I stopped. I couldn't believe what I was prepared to do to a baby, an innocent child my own child's age. He was only two days old when the council tried to have him killed the first time."

"Wh-what?! The FIRST time?!"

" Countless attempts have been made on his life for the day he was born, Sakura. Coincidently, these attempts stopped after the Uchiha massacre. The Uchiha clan head hated Minato, as he was selected to be Hokage rather than him. They wanted his son dead fearing that their prestige and influence would suffer if he grew to be like his father and mother."

"So THAT's why Sasuke hates Naruto so much?! For something so...so petty?! It's...so shallow...it's wrong!!"

"That's not all. They also stirred up th civilian council and a portion of the other shinobi to harm him as well. Beatings. Stabbing. And once, even rape." She said with disgust."No child should EVER have to deal with that. The guilty one...was an Uchiha. They thought if they couldn't kill Naruto, Then they would destroy his mind. That way, the sons of Fugaku, the clan head, would have an undisputed shot at Hokage. They also blocked every attempt by the other clans to adopt and protect the child. I myself tried, and so did the students of Minato, Kakashi and Rin, and the Ichiraku's. We all failed. They tied our hands to make him suffer. But a miracle happened. He inherited his father's iron will and mother's refusal to give in. Today, he showed the ignorant fools of this village what a true hero really is, while the Uchiha showed his clans true colors, disgraceing himself." Miho finished, her eyes full of pride for the boy.

Sakura herself was torn between her disgust for the Uchiha that the village so ignorantly worshipped, and her new found admiration and love for Naruto. " Mom..."

"Yes dear?"

"I...I want to marry Naruto...He already proved to me that he is willing to sacrifice everything he has to protect me and this village. I would be honored to become his wife."

"Hold on, dear. The pact wasn't finalized." She replied. But she saw the dejected look on her daughters face. "Tell you what, I'll go talk with the Hokage tonight and see what can be done. Okay?"

"Hai, Kaa-san." Sakura yawned. ' I think I'll go to bed. It's been a long day." She went to go take a bath and her mother left for Hokage tower. In the bath, she reflected on what she learned. _' I can' believe I was so blind and nieve! Chasing after that...that scumbag!! What happened to the clan was more like divine punishment for their heinous crimes. I followed suit with my own sins against Naruto. But, no more!! Even if the engagement falls through, I want to be the best wife to him that I possibly can!! He deserves at the very least that much from me after the things I've done...'_ She pondered. She finished up her bath and got bed, dreaming of a wedding day that is very much a possibility.

_**HYUUGA MANOR - MAIN COMPOUND 1849 HRS.**_

Hinata was extremly nervous. Her father had called her into his study after supper and that was rarely a good thing. Her mind raced, as did her heart, as she announced herself outside of the door to his study. "O-Otou-sama, you wanted to speak with me?" She asked nervously.

"Yes, I did. Shut the door behind you and lock it." He said briskly. She did as she was told. " I was told about the events which took place at the Academy today." He said. But to Hinata's shock, his scowl melted into an amused smirk. "You really put the Uchiha boy in his place. I'm very proud of you, my daughter." He said softly, smiling. She couldn't believe what she heard. Her father complimented her, even praised her! Her heart soared at this.

She quickly summoned up a little courage. " S-so, father, you know about how Naruto Uzumaki saved my life?"

"Yes. Yes I do. I dare say that the boy has deeply impressed me. With the injuries that were reported, he should have been either dead or unable to move. What he showed me today was worthy of the Yondaime himself. Courage and selflessness above and beyond the call of duty." He said thoughtfully as he looked at a picture on his desk. In the picture, there was a large man with white hair and a jounin vest and 3 boys. She recognised her father, and the blond looked familiar, but the dark eyed boy was a mystery.

" Ano, father, who are they?" She asked curiously. Hiashi lightly chuckled. "This was my genin team when I was your age. The man with the white hair was our Jounin Sensei, Jiraiya."

"J-Jiraiya-sama?! One of the legendary Sannin?!"

"Yes, my dear. The very same. The blond boy was my best friend and none other than the future Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. The dark eyed boy was Fugaku Uchiha, the late father of your classmate, Sasuke. Minato was always very bright, sunny, open, and friendly. Fugaku was his exact opposite, always obsessed with power and being the best. They were even rivals for the position of Hokage." He stated. He then changed the subject.

"Tell me Hinata. How do you feel about Naruto?" He asked her honestly. She immeadiately clammed up, her face turned a violent burning red, and kept stammering while bridging her fingers together. Haishi let out a good natured belly laugh, something as rare as snow in the summer. "I guess that answers my question!" He chortled. " You know, Minato was my inspiration for your name. Hinata, a sunny place. It resembled his personality. His wife, Kushina _Uzumaki_, delivered you and she really liked you. She said the name felt right." He finished to let his obvious hint sink in.

"U-U-U-Uzu-m-maki?" She squeaked. "Before we go any further..." He paused, pulling out a scroll with a familiar swirl crest on it. "I was going to propose to engage you to his son, but the Kyuubi attacked the night he was born. I know that Hokage-sama told you the truth about it. Minato sealed it in his own son to save us all."

"N-Naruto? He...He...His father was..."

"Yes. His father was the Yondaime Hokage and my best friend, Minato Namikaze. His mother was Kushina Uzumaki. Both were the last of their clans. Too bad we never got to finish this engagement, since you've had feelings for the boy for a while now. But, he also inheirited his father's cluelessness towards women." He finished with a good, hearty chuckle. "I can go talk to Hokage-sama about this, since Naruto is a ward of the state." He said to reassure his daughter.

"H-hai, father." She said, walking out the door to the study in a daze. Hiashi heard around the corner Hinata squealing happily "I have a chance!!!" She merrily skipped away to her room, giggling madly while her happiness practically made her glow, making the other members of her family wonder if she was all there in the head. Hanabi simply sighed, chalking it up to something Naruto-related again. She just wished that she wouldn't go as crazy as her sister when she found someone. She knew of Naruto, and while she thought he was an idiot, he was a charming idiot at least. Hiashi just chuckled and scoop up the scroll and headed out, bound for Hokage Tower.

_**KUROGASHI'S - DOWNTOWN KONOHA 1857 HRS**_

They walked up to a restaurant called Kurogashi's and got seated side by side. The staff, used to serving shinobi, didn't mind the 5 and 1/2 foot broadsword on Ichigo's back. They ordered up dinner and as soon as at least the sake got there, they were neck deep in conversation. He also warned her that he had never drank before and she teased him good-naturedly about it. He mentioned that Sarutobi's plan was to insert him in to the Academy teaching staff. " Yeah, I always wanted to teach at least once, anyway. I want to help them bring out the potential that no one else would otherwise see. When I hear about geniuses and prodigies, all I see is arrogance and selfishness, like that Uchiha kid I've hear tell about. I don't believe in those and dobes should not exist. They should be helping each other, seeing as how they will have to place their lives in one anothers hands someday. Naruto's persistance and drive are his greatest weapons. Temper that with the right training, and he'll be even stronger than me. He's got the heart of a true warrior, brave and loyal. That is something that should be highly valued. I'm already going to train Naruto. He proved to me that he won't abuse the skills I'll teach him and he is willing to work for power and earn it. He deserves it after what I've heard about the Academy and most of the staff there. Instead, I hear that the educational system here caters to buttwipes like that Sasuke kid, just for his name and bloodline. I've seen attitudes like his breed nothing but tragedy due to selfish desires for power and the worst traitors I've ever seen. That place could really use a good shake down. " He finished as their orders got there and took another shot.

Rin raised her sake cup," Amen to that..." She said, downing her shot. " I've seen what most of the Academy teachers do to Naruto. They deliberately sabotage his learning. I think the Academy could use someone like you. Kami knows the current system is shot and the average of students passing has been on a sharp decline since I graduated 14 years ago and the quality of said graduates is even worse." She explained, slightly buzzed and picking at her dinner. "Hell, Iruka and a few others are the only ones now that actually have the right to call themselves teachers. The rest are an embarrassment, emphasis on the 'ass'." She added as she drained her bottle of it's contents.

" I don't want Naruto to be held back by some morons with a superiority complex, or any other student for that matter. Every student deserves a chance to succeed, no matter who they are. I'll see to that. That's a promise. My sensei, who made it possible for me to even be alive today, gave me these words to live by : Those that disregard the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are even worse. This is a saying I've lived my life by ever since he took me in." Ichigo said as he slammed down the rest of his bottle, starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. " I'd better stick to tea." He said, slightly shaking his head to shake off the buzz.

Rin's eyes flew wide when she heard those words. She looked at him and saw overlapping images of her old sensei and the boy she loved long ago, Obito. Rin started to tear up and cried. Ichigo looked at her worriedly. "Rin? Are you alright?" He said softly. To his surprise, she wheeled around and embraced him tightly. He just hugged her softly, letting her get it all out. "Shh. It's okay. Go ahead and let it all out. I don't mind."

After a moment, she calmed down enough to tell him the story of her teammates and the boy he and Naruto reminded her of so much. " And so, You and Naruto remind me so much of him...I...I" She trailed off as she leaned in closer to him. He pulled back, thinking it not right to do this when she's so upset. "Sorry...Can you...walk me home?" She asked shyly. " Of course." He answered softly. He paid their tabs, and the two were off to her apartment.

_**RIN'S APARTMENT 2004 HRS.**_

The walk back to Rin's place was somewhat slow. She admitted that when it came to booze, she was a real lightweight. Just that bottle made just tipsy enough that she couldn't really walk very well. Ichigo couldn't carry her on his back due to his Holy Blade being holstered there, so he carried her bridal style. Normally, she wouldn't want such close contact, but something about this new Uzumaki she fully trusted. He finally got her home with her guiding him and helped her stand to open her door.

She stood there gazing at him sheepishly, apologizing once again for unloading her story on him and forcing him to carry her all the way home, but she thanked him for being a gentleman. She wobbled a bit but he steadied her, which brought him down to eye level with her. Her soft browns gazed into a mix of cerulean blue and emerald green. She had never seen something so unique or captivating. Their faces came closer together, slowly inching toward each other.

Ichigo pulled away again, pain evedent on his face. _' I just can't do it. She's still grieving this Obito guy and she's had a little too much to drink. I just isn't right. Oh Hitomi...I still miss you so much. She reminds me of you in a way.'_ He thought sadly. Rin looked at the sad expression on his face and couln't help but worry._ ' Is it because he doesn't like me or he has someone else?' _She wondered. " What's wrong?" She asked him in worry. " It's not you. It's me. I...I don't know if I can do this...You see, before I came here, I...was in love with a girl. Her name was Hitomi. Remember when I told you that Naruto and I were more alike than you could ever imagine? I didn't tell you the whole story..." He admitted. He began to tell her the REAL story, of Hitomi and the short lived romance, and his TRUE origin.

Her worry turned to sympathy. _'No...Just like me? Oh, Ichigo-kun...' _ Rin thought as her heart went out to him. She did the only thing she could think of. She cupped his face and kissed him on his cheek. "Don't worry, Ichigo-kun. It's okay to feel this scared. I am, too. I have to let go of Obito. It's been 13 years since he died." She said as she hugged him as tightly as she could while confiding in him. " But I do know one thing that my past has taught me. Don't wait until it's too late. To always look for the goodness in someone's heart, instead of what's on the surface. I just met you, but I feel as if I've known you my whole life. I...I feel as if...I can give you my heart, Ichigo-kun." She said softly.

Ichigo was stunned. _'She likes me...She likes me!!! Hot damn, She likes me!!! Even loves me!!!!' _ He thought as his heart soared to heights he never imagined possible. He hugged her tightly as he actually started to cry tears of happiness. " I never thought that I would ever get to feel like this... I promise I'll never leave you, never hurt or betray you. You have my undying loyalty..." He choked out. She held him for what seemed to be an eternity, cradling him. When he finally calmed down, he discovered that they somehow made it INSIDE her apartment. He got up, blushed so brightly that he almost glowed in the dark, and said his goodnights. This time, he kissed her on the cheek. " Goodnight, Rin-chan." "Sweet dreams, Ichigo-kun."

With that, he left to go find a hotel room for the night. Rin was left with her thoughts. _' I know that Obito wouldn't want me to mope around forever. He is so much like him...and sensei, too. I know that he is a good man, dispite all the pain and suffering he's been through. You and your brother both have hearts of gold lined with steel. Something truly rare and vaulable. I couldn't have chosen a better person to give my heart to." _She finished with a sigh.

_**KONOHA HOT SPRINGS INN 2030 HRS.**_

After spending a half an hour wandering around downtown Konoha, Ichigo finally found a decent inn. After checking in, he went to his room, stripped down and donned a complimentary robe and took a bath, reflecting on the day's events. Sakuhime appeared beside him. _"What's wrong, Ichigo-kun?"_ She asked him. He sighed, "I just don't know...But she likes me, ME, of all the men in the world...after only one night!!" He said, as excited as a little boy.

Sakuhime beamed with happiness. _" I'm so happy for you!! You've finally found love!!! And just so you know, she was completely honest with you. She really does love you." _She said happily. _"Oh, and by the way...I approve of her." _She added with a wink.

"Thanks 'Hime. I really wouldn't want to even think about life without you around." He replied, thanking whatever dieties that allowed him to find her and the shinobi training that allowed him to even reach her.

_" Don't worry about it. You are my master, and someone that I hold very dear to me. Your soul and my spirit are bound for life. So, in a sense, I'll always be with you." _She said softly to him.

The rest of the soak went pretty peacefully. He got out, and went back to his room, fully taking in the contents.

The room was furnished in a more western style, with a queen sized bed, bathroom, TV, and a coffee maker with complementary coffee. He proceeded to brew a pot of a brand called "Wind Country's finest", and after a quick taste, he hummed in delight. He finished his coffee on settled down to bed. "Mmm, yeah. A good, soft bed. G'night, 'Hime." _"Good night, Master. Sweet dreams."_

Unfortunately, his dream was more of a recollection of his past...


	4. Bonus Origins of the Protector

Here's that bonus Chapter I promised. It will hopefully clear up most if not all questions of how and why. P.S : I do not own Doom 3 or the franchise. It belongs to Id Software and The Carmack brothers. I will not deny them the credit they deserve for making a disturbingly fun game. As I've heard before, "Blood, Guts, Guns,and all the other things that make up a happy childhood."

_**ORIGINS : THE THREE KITSUNE PRINCESSES**_

_A lone lost soul, seeking to find his place in a world that despises his kind. Bound by an unbreakable oath to protect those who need his strength, still hated for being what he is. Bound by a cruel fate to walk the path of the Forsaken Hero, unwanted and unloved by all. The lost soul discovers a light in his darkest hour. The light embraces him, and guides him through his nightmare to a better place, one where the family and comrades he so desires awaits him..._

It was the dawning of a new age, new technology, new ideas and theories. This also, unfortunately, gave rise to new ways to abuse this new found power. A large corporation sought to create the ultimate weapons out of human beings. This large conglomerate dabbled in many fields of research, from medical and energy, to the military and weapons. In doing this, they had their hands deep into politics, as well, to skirt around what most would consider amoral and even illegal. To this end, they sought out orphans. They originally had over a hundred children, but over seven years and many brutal experiments, that number was whittled down to less than 10.

The combat trainer of the project, an elderly man who was simply named Hanzou, was brought on to the project to train the children in his arts, the shinobi arts. Even after all of the enhancements made to the children, pushing their physical abilities to heights that normal humans, no matter how well-trained, could ever attain, they could not even use the simplest technnique. This infuriated the project managers to no end that their creations weren't up to snuff.

Hanzou did, however, discover that one of the children was able to mold the energy that he called chakra. The boy had strawberry blonde hair, the tattoo of the roman numeral 15 on his upper left bicep and right shoulder blade, and very unique eyes. He had what was known as Heterochromia, where his eyes were two different colors. In his case, his right eye was crystal blue and his left was emerald green. _'This child is special...he has so much untapped potential that would be wasted by these egotistical fools and their sick plots. I am too old...I need a sucessor to pass on my skills and jutsu. This boy will have to do...'_ He thought as he worked out a plan to break himself and the boy away from corporation.

Finally, their chance came and the elderly shinobi took the chance to grab his heir and run. He managed to awaken the 10 year boy from the hypnosis that his kind were kept under to control them and began to train him. The old man revealed himself to be a shinobi, an extremely powerful and competent one. As it turned out, the blonde haired student that he took on had a monsterous chakra supply, dwarfing even his own.

Over the course of five years, the odd-eyed boy was trained to control his massive chakra stores as well as other things, like swordsmanship and his own ninja arts. During their training, Hanzou began to view the young boy as a grandson as well as his heir. The boy grew into a young man of 15 years old. A confident, strong, brave, and intelligent shinobi in his own right.

Over the years, Hanzou enrolled him in schools to teach him the things that he couldn't. That gave rise to many odd quirks in his personality. More and more was the name he gave him warranted by his personality. Originally, he was named for his experiment number, Ichigo, but his love of strawberries and his protectiveness of people in need gave creedence to the name.

However, he was all but shunned by 'normal' humans. His eyes were very different and people were afraid of him. Kids his own age mocked and picked on him where ever he went. One day, he found a friend, a blind girl named Hitomi Tsukimura. She had very long chocolate brown hair that came down to her waist that she always kept in a ponytail and with Chocolate brown eyes to match. She noticed him on his first day in their school, and felt intrigued by him. She had heard all of the rumors about him, such as being a criminal or a demon in disguise, but she saw past it all and found the person he was underneath. She talked with him one day and she found him to rather nice and kind, but she felt something from him that she never felt before.

In turn, the girl fascinated him to no end. She wasn't like everyone else, she was special in a way he just couldn't describe. Hitomi was the first human he met besides the old man that didn't judge from appearance or second-hand information. She relied on her own instincts and what she found out for herself. She had a strong mind and was very intelligent, and it didn't hurt that he found her to be very attractive. Her blindness was something he didn't mind at all, it was simply a fact of life and it didn't make her a different in his eyes.

She knew that he wasn't what he appeared to be, so she asked him about it. The blonde haired young man felt that he could trust her. He brought her to the small apartment that he and his sensei, Hanzou, shared and they told her the whole story. The brown haired girl began to cry for him and she embraced him tightly. The old shinobi knew then and there that telling her was a good move. His young apprentice now had somebody his age who knew and understood his condition and could care less about it. She saw people for who they really were._ 'Inner sight. A very rare and precious gift.'_ Hanzou told himself. He also sensed that she was utilizing chakra to bolster her other senses with even realising it, so her trained her in control to sharpen her senses even more. Once, a student threw a coke can at her, but she sensed it and caught it without even breaking her stride. Ichigo saw that and nearly fell in love on the spot.

The pair were near inseperable after the first month, one rarely seen without the other. They were in most of the same classes, and even walked most of the same way home every day. He did learn, however, that she was picked on by the boys even more now that she hung out with him and some of the girls were jealous of her for being friendly with him, as well as the fact that she lived alone, supported by relatives. After learning all of that, he shadowed her everywhere she went, like her guardian angel. He also invited her to come over to his apartment whenever she wanted, to just call him and he'd be there to pick her up.

Most of the time, he didn't even have to get physical. A Henge was all he needed, like turning into a cop or a teacher to scare the bullies or baddies away. He really didn't want to let people know that he could fight. That would only antagonize the hoodlums that always wanted to throw down with him. One day, though, he didn't have much of a choice. Hitomi was snagged off of the streets on her way home and Ichigo tailed her captors. It turned out that some of the guys at the school had some gang ties and they wanted her for some "entertainment".

After hearing that, Ichigo saw red. He followed them to their hideout so that he could take care of them once and for all. Once there, the hoods were trying to force her into sex, but she resisted. When one of them hit her, he sprung into action. He wore that ANBU outfit that Hanzou had given him, with the mask, and went on a rampage. In 5 minutes, it was all over. The gang was completely wiped out with multiple wounded and a few dead. Ichigo didn't come away unharmed, though. He didn't expect them to have guns and he took a slug in his side. Luckily, it missed any vital organs, but it still bled badly. He found Hitomi and tried to wake her, but he heard police sirens getting close to the warehouse they were in, so he picked her up bridal style and bounded over the rooftops to a safer place.

In mid travel, Hitomi came around. She looked around and clutched her blonde friend tightly, as she was currently in mid air, over 50 feet above the street. _'Wait a minute...I SAW that...My eyesight, it's back!!!' _She thought, estatic. She then stole a glance at her friend's face, curious as to what he really looked like, and she wasn't at all disappointed. _'He's...pretty handsome. His eyes are so strange, but beautiful... And his hair, bright golden blonde.'_ The formerly blind girl said inwardly with a blush. She noticed a pained look and a grimace on his face then she felt something wet on his right side. She then noticed that it was blood, his blood.

"Ichigo-kun!!! You're hurt!!" She exclaimed. This surprised Ichigo, who thought she was still out cold. "I-It's not that bad, Tomi-chan." He tried to assure her, but she wouldn't have it. "No...No! You got hurt saving me!" She cried.

He relented and went to his apartment to recover. Hanzou saw his injury and told him to take off his shirt and lie down on the couch immeadiately. Hanzou then went thought a few hand seals, and called out, _**"INJUTSU : SHOSEN!!" **_. As he did that, Hitomi saw the old man's hand glow a gentle green as he passed his hand over the wound. Slowly, the bleeding stopped and the wound began to mend before her eyes. "How...did you do that? Could you teach me?" She asked the old shinobi.

Hanzou considered it for a moment. "Why would you like to learn Injutsu?"

Hitomi wasted no time in answering him. "Because...I can't stand it when he gets hurt, especially for my sake." She replied, tearing up at the last part. "I...I want to help him, to be with him..." _'Because he's my hero...and I love him...so much.'_

Hanzou recognized love when he saw it. He looked over to his young apprentice and saw that he was resting. "You know...My grandson is quite prone to trouble. I could use the help whenever the boy gets hurt and you have the control to become a decent medic." He told her. He also told her about the medic nins where he was from and how they were angels of mercy on the battlefield. She agreed wholeheartedly and was taught the medical ninjutsu.

_'This girl must really love him...Good. After what was done to him, he deserves this, to be loved.'_ Hanzou thought as he was teaching the young woman what medical arts he knew. He was quite surprized by the fact that she could see and even more by the speed of her learning. She had down the basics in less than 2 hours. _'Amazing...Simply amazing...'_

Soon, she began to study medicine and medical science to further what she learned. Hitomi found herself spending even more time with her blonde friend, and Ichigo found himself attracted to her even more as they trained together. Hanzou even gave her a sort of kunoichi starters kit, with training clothes and the same shinobi sandles that Ichigo and Hanzou wore, specially made for her. The pair had taken the girl as one of their own. He also trained her in self-defense and the three basic jutsu, Henge, Kawarimi, and Bunshin.

One day, they were training down by a lake that was near Hitomi's apartment. He was teaching her how to water walk that day.

"That's it, Tomi-chan...One step at a time." He told her clamly as he coached her through the exercise. "You just need to get down how to adjust the chakra output to your feet."

Hitomi slowly began to walk toward him on the waters surface. "I-Ichigo-kun, I'm doing it! YAY!!" She cheered, but lost her concentration and stumbled right into his arms. The two teens stared at each other in surprise, but their faces slowly moved toward one another, their lips meeting in an innocent, but heartfelt, first kiss. It only lasted for a moment, but that didn't lessen the feelings behind the kiss.

"I...I love you, Hitomi-chan..." He breathed out, his forehead resting against hers.

"I love you too, Ichigo-kun." She replied, hugging him tightly. "I've loved you for a while, now. You cared for me. You didn't mind my condition, but you didn't pity me for it. You watched over me, like my very own guardian angel. You rescued me, risking revealing yourself and even your own life. I love you...Even if you don't think of yourself as human, you're human enough for me."

"Thank you...Thank you seeing me as a human. You saw my eyes, but you weren't afraid of me. You became my first and only friend. You know of my past and you stayed by me. I love you, now and forever."

The new couple stayed there by the lake until sunset, sitting against a tree hand in hand with gentle smiles of contentment on their faces. Hanzou had stopped by to check on their progress when he saw the gentle scene of young love. _'Spiriting him away from those awful labs was something that I will never regret. I could never forgive what they had done, or myself. I only hope this can help me atone for what I nearly had a hand in and the things that I've done in the past. At least the boy has found his happiness and will use what I have taught him to protect his love and all he holds dear. May the gods watch over you, my boy.'_

Slowly, the other girls at school backed off and recognized her claim on him, and the boys backed off of teasing and chasing her, realizing that they were officially together. The way they looked at each other said it all. The two of them were deeply in love, and no one could stop it.

Months passed, their relationship was still going strong and growing stronger. There was a formal dance social that the school district was having and of course Ichigo and Hitomi were going. Hanzou was actually asked to help chaperone the dance, but even more surprizing was that he agreed to do it. The dance was magical for the two young lovers and they believed that all was right with the world.

Sadly, this happiness wasn't to last. They had let their guard down and stayed in one area too long, for over a year. This allowed the UAC, as the corporation was called, to track them down. While the dance was still in full swing, they came for him. They had been watching and knew when to strike. They came crashing in during a slow song, creating havoc and pandemonium in their wake. The agents called Ichigo out and revealed what he was to everyone, just before they attacked.

They began to fight in front of everyone. The battle was long and brutal, destroying many buildings and injuring many people. The UAC didn't care how much destruction they caused, as long as they got what they wanted. Soon, the soldiers and operatives that were sent out to capture them brought out their secret weapons : The other experimental soldiers that Ichigo once was. It was then that the fighting started to get real nasty. Hitomi was fine against the soldiers and agents, but the super-soldiers were in a league above the kunoichi in training.

"Hitomi, I want you to find a safe place and hide there...Sensei and I will handle this now." He told with steel in his voice. She knew that he had real combat experience and would not want her to be hurt, so she complied. The shinobi duo started to sling jutsu left and right, using their ninja abilities to their fullest extents and pushing themselves to their limits.

During the course of the fighting, Hitomi got worried and began to search for Ichigo. She soon tracked him down and ran over to him. Ichigo was locked in combat with two of them and had just struck the killing blow to them both as she hugged him. One of them wasn't dead yet, and made a move to kill him. Hitomi, however, sensed the move and pushed Ichigo out of the way, receiveing a blade to her stomach. He asked her why she did that, but she just gently caressed him face and kissed him. "It's because...You're special to me... I didn't want to see you get hurt because of me, again. I never regretted a single moment together with you. I gladly would have given you my hand in marriage, to become your wife one day. My sweet Ichigo-kun...I will...a-always...love...you." Ichigo held her tightly as the life passed from her eyes.

He couldn't believe it...the girl he loved and who loved him in return, was gone. With a cry of rage, he literally exploded with power as he took down the rest of the UAC's super-soldiers in quick order. He soon discovered that Hanzou was dying as well. The battle was too much on his old body and his heart was failing. Ichigo told him about Hitomi dying and it broke the old man's heart as well. "I liked her. She was good to you, and I could tell that she loved you deeply. I am sorry for your loss. My boy, take this...I received this from a Konoha ANBU long ago. It is called the Chakra Fang." Hanzou began to tell him more of the world he was from, with ninjas with similar abilities and jutsu, where he might have fit in. Just before the old man died, he gave Ichigo his ninjato, the Chakra Fang, a very special blade that could channel his chakra to make it stronger. With that, the 16 year old shinobi wrapped up Hitomi's body lovingly in the coat of his tux, gave her one last kiss, and left her for the coroners. After that he disappeared, without a trace.

He wandered for months, plying his trade as a mercenary for hire. He made a name for himself rather quickly, taking on jobs that no one was either foolhardy or brave enough to tackle. He no longer cared about anything else. He just wanted his love back with him. To the enemies he faced, his name was synonimous with fear and death itself. It was only 8 months until he was tapped for a job in Eastern Europe. This job required someone with his, _unique,_ abilities. The mission was to go inside of a large old castle and clear out the monsters living in it. He accepted and proceeded on mission. It was very dangerous work, and some of the monsters were quite powerful and cunning. After he had cleared out an underground area, he found a curious looking blade. It was quite long, around 5 1/2 feet in length and 6 inches in width, pretty massive for a sword.

Curiosity called him to it for other reasons, such as the aura it gave off. It was completely at odds with it atmosphere, radiating warmth and light. It also seemed to call out to him, almost reach for him. He cautiously took hold of the hilt, but as soon as he did, a white light enveloped him. It surprised and scared him at first, but something about the feeling it gave him calmed him down. Suddenly in a flurry of sakura petals, a beautiful young woman around his own age appeared before him. He took in her appearance and blushed a bit. She had long and flowing bright pink hair, brilliant blue eyes, a flowing, pure white dress, topped off with an angelic face and smile to match, aimed at him.

The spiritual girl glided over to him and carresed his face lovingly. _"Thank you...Thank you so much for setting me free! I've been trapped here for so long...I've been so lonely..." _levitating Ichigo along with her. She then embraced him tightly, put her forehead to his and closed her eyes. She saw all of his memories and his entire life and learned of his situation. She even understood what he really was, and for this, she began to weep for him.

_"Ichigo-kun...Your life has been frought with painful loss and sorrow, but your heart, mind, spirit, and soul have remained strong. You have lived through a nightmare that many would have been driven mad by, yet you fought you way through on you own strength. For all of this, it seems that a piece of you is missing, a piece of your broken heart. You must have loved Hitomi-chan with all of your heart for it to be broken so badly. But you have continued to help others as she helped you, in her memory. I deem you worthy. Allow me to help you..."_ She spoke to him as she placed one pearly hand one his chest and one on his cheek. _"I give to you...my heart...my soul...to make you whole, once again." _She finished, as she kissed him on his forehead.

When she kissed him, he felt warmth flood his body, overflowing but comforting. He also felt his ebbing strength and chakra from his previous battles with the monsters and demons of the castle return to him and all of his wounds began to heal at a miraculous rate. "Wha...What just happened?" He asked, totally confused.

She giggled sweetly and replied. _"My spirit and your soul are now joined. This is my thanks for rescuing me from this place. I am now bound to you, and you will never be alone again, my sweet Ichigo...Hitomi-chan and Hanzou-jiichan wouldn't have wanted you to be so sad and lonely..." _She told him gently.

His face held a confused look while tears poured down his cheeks. He looked down and his bangs covered his face while light sobbing was heard from the young blonde. She looked on in worry. _"What's wrong, Ichigo-kun?"_

"You really mean it? You won't leave me alone?" He asked her in an almost child-like manner, looking back up to her honestly with his blue and green eyes glistening with tears.

She smiled and shook her head. _"Nope. You're stuck with me."_ She said with a bright smile and a wink to the young blonde before her.

Ichigo's frayed nerves finally snapped as he clutched her tightly while sobbing out, "Thank you...Thank you...".

_"You're welcome, Ichigo-kun...You've suffered from loneliness for long enough. Just think of me as a live-in guardian angel." _She chuckled. This got a chuckle out of Ichigo as well, calming him down. " I forgot to ask...What's your name? What should I call you?"

She looked like she had been physically struck. _"I...I...don't know."_ She answered honestly, her face downcast. Ichigo thought for a minute, then snapped his fingers. "Hey, if you can't remember, I'll give you one. One based on how you appeared to me and because of your hair. I'll name you Sakuhime, the princess of the Cherry Blossoms."

It was her turn to thank him. _"Oh, Ichigo-kun...I love it...Thank you..."_ She replied, giving him a gentle embrace. With that out of the way, they got to the task of completeing the mission. It was now much easier with Sakuhime's help. Before, he needed to constantly channel chakra into the Fang to do any sort of lasting damage to the monsters and that was slowly, but surely wearing him down. But now, he had a much better weapon for the job.

The Orichalcum "Ensis Celeste", as Hime referred to it as, was lethal to the monsters and demons that he faced and could slice through damn near anything without even the slightest blemish on the blade. His new partner explained to him that the blade itself had Holy properties and that very few could wield it properly, if at all. The sheer fact that the sword glowed when he touched it instead of repelling him meant that the sword itself had chosen him.

He also marveled at how light it seemed and easy to handle, dispite its rather large size. The Chakra Fang was only half the length and he couldn't tell the difference in weight or balance, but he still needed an entirely new style to use the new Holy Blade effectively. After the mission was finished, he began to work on just that. On top of all that, 'Hime, as he began to call her, told him that her power now flowed freely through him. He was able to create some new techniques and moves using her holy chakra, such as the Heavenly Flash, Heavenly Wrath, and the Seraphim Rush.

He also found out that any of his other chakra techniques would not work through the special sword, so he planted it in the middle of a field and launched a few low-level elemental jutsu at it and that confirmed his suspictions : The Orichalcum that the blade was made of naturally repelled any foreign power other than its own alignment.

He was puzzled by this, but his puzzlement soon turned into understanding. He figured that he could use this as a defensive barrier or shield of sorts. The idea was put to the test when the UAC came calling again. They brought out some new toys with them this time. They had actually developed energy weapons on a off-world research facility, and now they were using them against him.

The blade itself managed to repel the plasma and energy that the weapons shot out at him. This gave him the chance to counter attack and gain some critical information out of the officers he captured. They told him that the UAC was conducting research on time/space and bio-weapons in a facility on the planet Mars.

With this information in hand, he stowed away on a supply shuttle bound for the research base. Once there, he reconnoitered around under various genjutsu and Henge's, sniffing around for the whereabouts of the research labs.

Without warning, one of their temporal experiments went awry. Ichigo felt an immensely evil presense erupted throughout the base as things started to get out of hand. Some of the researchers were turned into zombie-like beings. Most of the marine security detachment stationed there were also turned. Something had gone terribly wrong.

"'Hime, what the hell is going on here?!" Ichigo asked her.

_"Just that...Hell...It's being brought here."_ She replied, the tone in her voice conveyed a slight amount of fear. _"Ichigo-kun, we must find the source and I will try to close it down. The longer it stays open, there's no telling what may come through. All I know is that a human had to have summoned them. Please, we must hurry!"_ She urged. He didn't need to be told twice, so he sprung into action.

He found a few survivors and they cooperated with him to stay alive. He coordinated his efforts with a lone Marine Corporal, a UAC councilor and his bodyguard, and a handful of staff members. They either fought along side him or gave him the information he needed.

The monsters that he faced were grotesque and twisted, but lethal. Hime told him that these were real demons, fresh from Hell, not at all like the monsters he faced when they first met. But with the Ensis Celeste and Sakuhime's powers at his disposal, he was able to slice a path straight to the heart of the chaos, very labs complex he was searching for. There, he found a portal that had been opened into the demonic realm, but it was a trap. The director of the experiments was the one who summoned the creatures to this realm, and sent him into Hell.

Once there, Ichigo and Hime fought their way through Hell and back to the labs, thanks to an artifact that was found, called the Soul Cube. She told him that it was an ancient weapon of great power that fed off of the deaths of evil beings. It also helped them escape.

Once back, they realised that the real portal wasn't in the labs at all, but somewhere in an underground dig site. Fighting his way there, he realised that this was an ancient civilization's ruins and they had encountered the demons before. They were the ones who created the Soul Cube. Just beyond the main burial chamber wall was the portal that they were searching for, along with the biggest monster that they had ever seen.

It stood over 40 feet tall and wielded a massive launcher-like weapon, along with tremendous strength. His blade was effective against it, but he wasn't able to kill it with that alone. The battle was long and brutal, with Ichigo sustaining several injuries and running low on chakra. Suddenly, the cube came to life, and began to attack the demon, weakening it. Ichigo to the opportunity to finish it off quickly, via slicing off its head. Once it was dead, the cube flew down into the Hell Gate and sealed it off forever. The resulting explosion, though, ripped a hole in the fabric of time and space, taking Ichigo along with it.

The temporal wormhole finally spat him out into a courtyard of sorts, surrounded by trees and a building. There was a battle going on all around him, but it stopped as both sides stopped to stare at him. There were shinobi, actual shinobi, dressed in the same uniform that Hanzou had given to him years ago and wore the same symbol that was on his Ninjato, a spiral leaf insignia....

A/N : Well, there it is... I hope you noticed the hint of Castlevania I slipped in. As for the sword's design, think of the blade that Guts uses in Berserk, only a little slimmer.


	5. Naruto's New Life

Hey there, me again! I hope you all liked my origins chapter and that it explained a few things for you. I wanted to get as detailed as I could and give my OC more depth, showing just what made him who he is. I needed to give him that because vital role he plays in Naruto's life, someone that he trusts with his life. Most of the heavy stuff is done of now and some funny stuff is now coming in, as promised. As always, I welcome all reviews and comments, as long as they are constructive and within reason.

_**HOKAGE TOWER 2100 HRS.**_

Inoichi Yamanaka arrived at the tower to see a curious sight : Hiashi Hyuuga and Miho Haruno chatting as if they had been for years, each holding a scroll with an identical crest to his. Hiashi saw Inoichi's and knew he was there for the same exact reason he and Miho were there for.

" So, how did your daughter take the news?" Hiashi asked him.

"What?! Your girls, too?!"

"I guess we had the same idea. Talk about a coincidence." Miho said thoughtfully.

"Quite." Hiashi commented with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, Ino fainted when she found out about the heiratage and the marriage, but she geniuinely loves the boy. She even said so BEFORE she found out. I'm just glad I won't have to hear how great that Uchiha kid is every 5 minutes." Inoichi added sarcastically.

" Well, my Hinata can't even say the boy's name without blushing as red as a cherry and losing her ability to speak." Hiashi chortled merrily.

" With what Naruto did today and how Sasuke tried to kill them, I don't think we'll be hearing about him anymore. Sakura admitted just before finding out as well. I also told gave her some background information on the Uchiha clan and some of the things they did to Naruto. Her heart went out to him. She actually stated that she wants to marry Naruto, arranged marriage or not. She and Ino almost learned the hard way that sometimes you don't know what you have until it's gone. Naruto-kun's brush with death for their safety opened their eyes. I feel that boy is truly Minato reborn." Miho finished, with both fathers nodding in agreement.

Miho spoke up once again. "Well gentlemen, are we going in or hanging around here all night?" She asked them with a smirk. The two fathers were taken aback slightly by her saucy demeanor, but nodded and followed.

The trio marched right on up to Sarutobi's office. As they entered the the office, Sarutobi couldn't help but notice the strange company.

"Well, this is certainly a motley crew. What could bring you all here at such an hour?" He asked them with a chuckle.

Inoichi stepped forward, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head and chuckling. "Well, you see Hokage-sama, here's the rub..." All three parents took turns explaining their reasons for wanting to follow through with the arranged marriages. Sarutobi sat in amused silence for a moment. He chuckled, then he erupted into full blown laughter.

"HAHAHAHOHOHOHA!!!" He noticed the incredulous looks he was getting, so he explained. "Oh, please pardon me! This is just too ironic! It's like some kind of fairy tale! Boy saves princesses, princesses fall for boy, parents of princesses arrange for marriages due to promises with boy's forgotten parents and lineage." He chuckled for a moment longer before getting back to business. "They still have 4 years until this can even be, so they have time, if nothing else. But before going any further, we'll have to consult the boy new legal guardian to help settle this."

"New legal guardian?" Hiashi asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes. He arrived just today and took down the group that attacked us almost completely on his own. He also rescued some of my ANBU, as well as students and Academy instructors. He also helped save your daughter's life, Miho. He gave Naruto enough cover to get her out safely." He explained, then turned to the far corner of the room. " INU!" He called out. A dog-masked ANBU appeared before him. " Please fetch Ichigo Uzumaki from his hotel room for me, won't you?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" He said as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. " Now, we wait."

_**KONOHA HOT SPRINGS INN 2136 HRS.**_

Ichigo was near deep sleep when he heard a sharp knocking at his door. He got up grudgingly and shuffled his way to the door and opened it to see an ANBU staring back at him.

"Hokage-sama requests your presense in his office to help with a certain, matter, regarding Naruto Uzumaki." He stated.

"Hold up. I lemme get dressed and I'll follow you. I still don't have this village down very well, yet." He yawned. "Come on in and grab some coffee. It's a fresh pot and we could both use some." He added, pouring them both a mug of coffee.

"Thanks. I needed that." The ANBU said gratefully, sipping his coffee. "Mmm. Good blend."

Five minutes later, Ichigo had on his jounin vest and hitae-ate with his black overcoat. Lastly, he holstered Ensis Celeste and the Fang on to his back and motioned that he was ready to go. With that, both nin shunshin'd off to Hokage Tower.

_**HOKAGE TOWER 2142 HRS.**_

A red haired woman poked her head into the office. " Hokage-sama, Ichigo Uzumaki has arrived." Shana, the Hokage's secretary, stated.

"That was fast. Send him in, please."

"What's wrong, Hokage-sama? What's this about Naruto?"

"Ah, well, you know that whole clan business we talked about earlier today?"

"Clan busi...Aw, man!" Ichigo whined as his head slumped.

Sarutobi just chuckled at his expression. Miho, Hiashi, and Inoichi all looked like they saw a ghost.

M-M-Minato? I-is it really you?" Hiashi gasped, looking at the tall young blonde with the broadsword on his back.

"Oh, I should have introduced you. This is Ichigo Uzumaki. He is the head of the newly formed Uzumaki Clan."

"Clan head?! What the hell, Jii-chan?! When were you planning on telling me that?!" Ichigo fumed comically.

"Well, I...sort of forgot to mention that." The old Hokage admitted with a sheepish grin.

Ichigo sighed. "Ah, what's done is done, so no use cryin' about it. Go ahead and fill me in on whats going on here." He sighed exasperatedly.

Sarutobi clued him in on the whole arranged marriage situation.

"Lucky little turd..." Ichigo muttered. " I wish I had girls fighing to marry me..." He finished, pouting

Miho saw this and giggled. "Oh, Ichigo-kun! You're still young and I'm sure you'll find a nice girl some day soon." She said to him while touching his arm, making him blush a deep red and fluster like a little boy. _' Oh, he is sooo cute.'_"How old are you, Ichigo-kun?"

"Well, I'm 19, turning 20 September 11th."

"Pretty young for a clan head, but we'll show you the ropes." Inoichi told his new fellow blonde, with Hiashi nodding in agreement.

Sarutobi dug around in his desk, " That reminds me..." He says, finally pulling out a set of keys and tosses them to Ichigo. "Here."

Ichigo caught the keys. "What are these for?"

"They're for the Namikaze family estate. Naruto and yourself will be living there from now on."Sarutobi stated.

"What?!" He exclaimed, narrowed his eyes in a accusing glare. "You've held out on me...again. Now tell me the TRUTH. I need to know if I'm going to be of any use in protecting him."

Sarutobi sighed and relented. He had a point. A damn good point. He proceeded to tell the story of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

Ichigo took in the story, weighing it carefully. He finally let out a tired sigh. "Will you tell him? If you don't, then I will. I understand what you did was to protect him to a certain degree, but some times the best of intentions can do the most damage." He chided.

"I know, I know..." The old man said sullenly.

Ichigo perked up suddenly though. "Look on the bright side. I'm here now and I can protect him. At home, at school, and I can be his jounin sensei." He said in a strangely natural perky tone.

Sarutobi's expression softened. "Don't worry, I'll tell him. I'll do it myself. I'm practically the boy's grandfather, so it's only right."

"Alright. I'm holding you to that. Tomorrow, when we visit him again. Now, in the mean time, we just have to wait for my otouto to get a clean bill of health. I think I'll spruce the place up a bit. A few dozen Kage Bunshin ought to do the trick. I think I'll head there now and get some sleep. G'night, Hokage-sama." He then turned to In-law hopefuls. "Good night Yamanaka-san, Hyuuga-san, Haruno-san." He said with a courteous bow to each in turn. He then left the office with a Mizu Shunshin.

Hiashi was the first to comment. "A very interesting young man. He really does remind me of Minato." He said with a smirk.

"He really doesn't think much of himself. He seems to be so nice and I think he's a VERY handsome young man. It's only a matter of time before the wedding bells toll of him. Whoever snags him will be one lucky girl!" Miho giggled, already feeling the itch to play matchmaker.

Inoichi added his analysis. " From the accounts of the battle, he seems to be an very powerful and skilled warrior and shinobi. Making him a jounin was a very wise choice."

Without warning, Ichigo Shunshin'd in again, chuckling and grinning sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. "Ah...heh heh...can you show me the way there? I kinda realized that I have no clue where this place is."

All in attendance sweatdropped. _'He's definately like Minato.'_They thought in unison. But, Miho stepped up.

"I'll take you there, Ichigo-kun. After all, I need to get to know my future son-in-law's brother, don't I?" She giggled as she took his arm in hers and lead him to the office door.

Hiashi and Inoichi stood dumbly for a moment, then went out after them. "H-hey! We'll go, too!" Haishi said.

"Y-yeah! Give our daughters a chance, too!" Inoichi shouted as they left in a hurry, leaving behind a very amused Hokage. He turned to his gazing crystal for a front row seat of the events to come. _'This is gonna be good!'_ He chuckled.

_**NAMIKAZE HOUSE 2242 HRS.**_

The whole way to the house, Miho wouldn't let go of his arm and all three parents were talking him to death, literally. They were telling him about their daughters and their virtues. Although, it wasn't totally a bother. He got to learn quite a bit about each family.

The Yamanaka clan were all mind-jutsu experts. Both Inoichi and his wife, Yuka, are both retired for missions. Yuka retired altogether and Inoichi works for the Torture and Interrogation department. They own a flower shop, which Yuka runs full time. Their daughter, Ino, is an avid flower lover and very talented at Ikebana, as she also helps out part time at the shop. She is a very outspoken girl, very strong minded. But she is also firecely protective of her friends and loyal to them.

Miho Haruno lost her husband in the Kyuubi attack, but doesn't bear Naruto any ill will. She retired from ninja life when Sakura was born and opened up a bakery and coffee shop, called Haruno-ya, and she invited him for sweets and coffee any time. Sakura also helps out at the shop, becoming quite a good baker herself. She can be stubborn, but loyal and a very sweet young lady.

Hiashi Hyuuga told him of the Hyuuga clan and it's own kekkei genkai, the Byakugan, and their taijutsu style, Jyuuken. Hiashi himself retired from doing missions so he could run the clan. He told him of his late wife, Hitoe, and how she passed away in giving birth to his second daughter, Hanabi. Ichigo gave his condolences, but Hiashi said they weren't necssessary, but appreciated none the less. Hinata strove to take after her mother for her sisters sake after she died. She is also the heiress to the clan. She may be a bit timid, but she is a genuinely sweet and kind girl.

They asked him about himself and he gave them his cover story, the one he originally told Rin and the one Sarutobi helped him craft. Right in the middle of if, Sakuhime popped out and the story almost fell apart. Luckily, she was quick on the uptake and played along. Miho did wonder, however, if Sakuhime was a Haruno ancestor. I mean, pink hair is exceedingly rare. She also wondered if she was in love with her master.

_"Oh?! Oh,no!"_ She said quickly, waving her hands to dispel any such thought. _"We're more brother and sister than anything, being a ghost and all. But, if I were alive, he'd be mine. No one else's, MINE."_ She finished, giggling and blushing madly.

The rest of the way, Hiashi and Inoichi couldn't help but stare at her dumbly, totally mesmerized by her beauty. Hiashi had to fight back a slight nose bleed, due to the LOW cut of 'Hime's dress.

They finally reached their destination, the gate to the house. Miho FINALLY detached herself from Ichigo's arm, saying that it's been a while since she walked on the arm of a handsome young man, which made him blush, AGAIN. _'It is so easy to make him blush! It is just sooo cute!' _The hopeful in-laws bid him goodnight and he entered the house. He found a picture of the young Yondaime Hokage and his wife. Sakuhime saw this, _"Wow...You and Naruto-kun really look just like him! It's no wonder why they thought that you were him at first. His wife and Naruto-kun's mother was very beautiful. She must have loved him very much." _She said sadly, wiping away a ghostly tear.

"Yeah. At least, he'll know who his parents were tomorrow and what they looked like. Better off than me, I suppose." He grinned sadly, setting the picture back down where he got it. He went to pick out a room and get some sleep. He's gonna need it.

_**TIME SKIP - APRIL 26th UZUMAKI RESIDENCE - 0530 HRS**_

Ichigo groggily got up from bed and got ready for his first day of teaching. In his half-asleep daze, his mind wandered back over the past two weeks.

Naruto was told by the Sandaime about his true heritage. He took it fairly well, until he fainted. After coming to, he was told about the new house and how all his stuff was already moved in by his new brother. The two of them hit it off spectacularly, acting like old friends, just what Sarutobi was hoping for. The girls visited when ever they could and he got visits from other classmates as well, minus the Uchiha fan club who were now dubbed the "Uchiha-tards" and Sasuke himself, until he was let out after a few days. The girls have settled into a friendly rivalry over Naruto, while remaining friends.

They each agreed that whoever Naruto chose, they would support it. Until then, they had 4 years to wait, so they decided to be his friend first. All three parents were pleasantly surprized of their daughter's maturity and at how well Naruto handled it. He didn't want others to know about his heritage because he wanted to get people to respect him on his own. This made his stock rise with the shinobi council, the parents and the girls.

Rin and Ichigo decided to take it slowly with the budding relationship. The first official date went beautifully. A slightly jealous Gai challaged him to a contest of 'youthfulness' for her hand, but that idea was quickly quashed by Rin stating that she chose Ichigo and that was that. He relented and called him his new rival. Kakashi took the news fairly well. He realized that he had years to ask her out, but he didn't and only had himself to blame.

No thanks to the civilian council and 2 of the three elders, Sasuke didn't even get a slap on the wrist. Most commended him for "Punishing the Demon". They also called for an inquiry on Ichigo, dispite his actions in thwarting the attack and saving many lives and a few ANBU. The inquiry was shot down by the shinobi council, who were outraged that the Uchiha didn't even get punished for almost killing 4 people out of spite and pettiness, including 2 clan heiresses.

The shinobi council welcomed Ichigo as the Uzumaki clan head with open arms, while Inoichi and Hiashi were showing him the ins and outs of politics within the village. Tsume Inuzuka actually tried to fix up Ichigo with her 17 year old daughter, a chunnin named Hana. He was honestly flattered by the proposal, but he kinda let slip that he a Rin were already seeing each other. She wasn't mad, but instead congradulated him on being a quick worker.

Dinner at each potential in-laws was interesting, to say the least. Dinner at the Hyuuga compound was a pretty formal affair, actually forcing the guys to get all gussied up. They managed to at least look passable thanks to Rin and a fellow nurse who also liked treating Naruto. Coincidentally, she's also a Hyuuga, named Airi, so she was there to help the boys out. Formal dining was never really a strong suit for either Uzumaki, so SOME faux paux were bound to be made. All in all, the dinner was a surprizing success, thanks to Airi. Hinata was quite the hostess, a gentle and polite young lady. She ever managed to control her stuttering. Although, she still couldn't look at Naruto without blushing madly.

Next was dinner with Miho Haruno. This time, Ichigo insisted on taking them out. He took them to the same restaurant he and Rin had their first "date" in. The dinner went fine, until a couple of villagers got uppity with Naruto, which resulted in a mother/daughter knockout punch combo. Needless to say, said villagers were going to need some serious dental work. Ichigo was more than impressed, bordering on frightened, with the mother/daughter duo._ 'Whoa, a nice dinner ending in a brawl...I won't deny how cool that was and that jackass had it coming.'_Mrs. Haruno regarded it as probably one of the best dates ever, with Sakura feeling refreshed, having let out some pent up frustration that almost made her seek out Sasuke or any of his fangirls, just to beat the living crap out of them.

Last, but not least, dinner at the Yamanaka's. Inoichi's wife took a shine to the older Uzumaki almost instantly. She also liked their bashful nature and how easily he flushed, which reminded her of a younger Minato. She was also a little surprized with their massive appetites, but just chalked it up to the healthy appetites of growing boys. Ino remarked on how well they cleaned up as she flirted with them a bit, making both Uzumaki's blush an insanely bright red with minimal effort. _'She's definiately the more aggressive of the three...This'll be funny to see..."_

Through all three dinners, Naruto miraculously avoided embarrassing himself, due to coaching from Rin and Airi on manners and how to handle girls. He seemed to take the coaching with relish, absorbing everything like a sponge, which really impressed them both. Airi was caught sighing, "If only he were older...", making Rin laugh out loud and Naruto to blush and pass out.

He stopped the flashbacks and concentraited on getting ready for his first day of teaching. Sakuhime managed to wake him up some more by rattling his head around. Naruto was already up and getting washed up. Ichigo helped him get rid of his hideous orange jumpsuit and get some real clothes. He now wore a gray jacket with a mesh under shirt and royal blue pants. Sakuhime said that the gray made his eyes stand out more. Ichigo made a few adjustments to his wardrobe as well. He now wore the standard jounin uniform with armor plated arm and shin guards, then took out the trauma plates from his original armor vest and installed them in his jounin vest for extra protection. He also got some chakra weights for himself and Naruto to wear at all times, in order to train at every opportunity. He also taught Naruto the Kage Bunshin, seeing as his reserves were nearly as large as his own, in order to help speed up his training in chakra control.

The two brothers left the house enroute to the Academy. Along the way, they hit up an all-night diner to grab some quick grub. Ichigo got his morning coffee and Naruto got his newly customary stack of pancakes as part of their new morning ritual. With full tummies and a much brighter outlook on life in general, they went towards the Academy and the start of a new life for them both.

_**KONOHA ACADEMY 0630 HRS**_

As soon as they got to the Academy, they split up to go where they needed to : Naruto to his classroom and Ichigo to the faculty office to meet with Iruka. From there, Ichigo got his classroom assignment _'Class 7-A, huh?'_ He thought as he was handed his class roster. _'Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto in my class? Talk about karma.'_

_**'So, they're all in the class you'll be teaching...This will be interesting.' **_

_'You're tellin' me, 'Hime.'_

When Naruto walked into the classroom, he noticed something strange right off the bat. The atmosphere was no longer totally hostile. He still got his customary glares, but those were now very few, limited to the Uchiha fangirls and the Uchiha himself. The rest were looks ranging from mild interest to sheer admiration and gratitude. He decided to take a seat next to Chouji Akimichi. The portly boy patted him on the back, "Good job, man. You did good."

Naruto looked the a deer in the headlights. "What did I do?" He asked, puzzled.

"What?! Don't you remember? You're a hero!" Kiba Inuzuka piped in.

"Oh...yeah...The fire. It wasn't that special...I'm no hero..." He said in a detached tone, but Kiba stopped him.

"No. You are a hero. That was extremely brave. You even nearly died to protect people who did nothing but hate you. I for one, am proud that I'm your classmate. Also, sorry about always calling you dobe." He finished apologetically.

"It's cool, Kiba. I decided that I'd forgive everyone anyway. Holding grudges just seems stupid to me and a waste of energy. And the whole hero thing. My new brother told me what someone told him once, that every hero is one part brave and three parts fool. I didn't get it at first, but I think I do now. I guess I'm still the same baka I was, huh?" Naruto finished, chuckling weakly.

Shino decided to throw in his two cents on the matter. "Your brother sounds quite wise. He was trying to say that bravery in any form never conforms to logic, so you, Naruto are no fool."

His explaination seemed to confuse the others, but Naruto just thanked him anyway.

He was about to relax for a moment when a shrill voice cut into the silence. The new queen of the Uchiha fangirls, Ami, began to verbally assault Naruto. "Stop trying to look cool, you stupid dobe baka!! You'll never be as great as Sasuke-kun!! You should have just laid there and died like a good little baka!!"

"Good god! Were we really that bad? I feel kinda sick just feeling reminded of our fangirl days, don't you Sakura?" Ino quipped from the doorway of the classroom.

Sakura walked right into the room. "Ugh. Don't remind me, Ino. I'm still trying to forget it ever happened. I still can't believe what that coward tried to do."

"Isn't that the truth?" Hinata said as she walked to her seat. She glared over at the fangirls and the object of their affection. "How can you throw yourselves at this coward, even after he showed his true colors? Are you that blind?" She remarked, the fangirls sending her death glares, which she returned, Byakugan enhanced. "Say, Ino-chan. Didn't that spineless coward leave you to die while Naruto-kun saved you?"

"Oh, yeah! That Uchiha ass left me to die! If it weren't for the one you fools call a dobe, Nither me, Hinata, Sakura, or some of the kindergarden students would even be alive right now. I owe Naruto-kun my life. He's actually a pretty nice guy if you give him a chance and he's not as dumb as you think." Ino stated, standing up for her new friend Naruto.

The fangirls were about to retort, but Iruka and Ichigo came into the room. The kids who didn't know him already were shocked that this new sensei came in looking like he just came off of the battlefield, armed heavily. The large sword on his back was imposing enough, but add that to the smaller, but just a lethal looking ninjato attached to his lower back, plus his height and odd eyes made him an imposing figure.

"Alright class, sit down." Iruka addressed them. "Now, I have a new instructor for you. He'll be your's for your final year here at the Academy." He said, then gestured for Ichigo to introduce himself.

"Hey there, kids! The name's Ichigo, Ichigo Uzumaki! I'm 19 years old and a Jounin. Either Ichigo-sensei or Uzumaki-sensei will do." He said brightly and with his best fox-like smile, causing even some of the "Uchiha-tards" to blush. The class was thrown for a loop. The imposing air he had to him seemed to vanish and a rather friendly one appeared in its placed.

Ino's eyes went wide. _'Our new sensei is Naruto's older brother?! How cool is that?!'_

_'Ichigo-san is our sensei?! This year's going to be interesting.'_ Sakura surmised.

_'I feel this year will be a good one...'_Hinata thought.

Sasuke, however, scoffed at this new Uzumaki. "Yeah, whatever. Even if the dobe's brother is a Jounin, he can't be much. He works here after all. All that hardware is probably just for show." He sneered. His fangirls all laughed at the jibe. "Yeah! He probably can't even touch Sasuke-kun! What a joke of a sensei!"

Naruto was livid. The teme and his band of female flunkies had dared to insult his new brother. But he saw that he wasn't the only one that was angry. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Iruka were all extreamly pissed off. Ichigo seemed to have a neutral look on his face, but snapped back to a cheery facade. "Ah, the infamous fangirls, the biggest liability there is. Blind devotion and fanaticism are extreamly dangerous and foolish in this line of work." He retorted, then turned his attention to the whole class. "Okay class! Since the weather is kinda nice today, our first lesson's gonna be outside this morning. So, if you'll follow me to the sparring grounds, please?" He asked cordially as he performed a Mizu Shunshin, disappearing in a column of water and leaving behind a stunned class. Iruka simply called out, "Okay class! You heard him, let's go!"

The class got up to go down to the sparring grounds as ordered. Naruto was using every bit of will power he had to suppress his laughter, as he knew about the ass-kicking the stuck-up Uchiha was about to receive. He told the girls, Kiba, and Chouji about what was to come, though. After all, this was too good to miss.

_**KONOHA ACADEMY SPARRING GROUNDS**_

The class plus some instructors on in a class arrived at the sparring grounds to see Ichigo-sensei already there, relaxing in the shade of a nearby tree. He looked up to see them coming. "Oh. Hey there, kids." He said lazily. He grunted as he straightened himself and walked over to the class. "Now, I believe Emo-boy here had some choice words about the teaching staff here. Well, here's the rub, kid." He stated as he unsheathed the Holy Blade and the Fang and plunged them into the ground, creating a small crater where the larger sword impacted. "You use anything you want and I'll only use my right hand." He said plainly.

Sakuhime popped out to see what was going on. _**"**__Master, go easy on him..." She warned in a singsong voice._

"Aw, come on, 'Hime. I AM going easy. Besides, this is MY class now." Ichigo said as he fixed the Uchiha with a cold glare.

Sakuhime's appearance provoked a mixed reaction in the crowd. The men and boys thought she was hot. The girls, for the most part, thought that she was beautiful. Said beautiful girl noticed Hinata, Ino, and Sakura. _"Oh! Girls! How are you today? _The ghostly girl asked.

Sakura looked over at her and exclaimed, "'Hime! It's so good to see you!" All three girls had become fast friends with the friendly semi-solid girl. Due to her personality, she was able to befriend damn near everyone. _"Naruto-kun, yoohoo!" _She called out in a singsong voice. He blushed, but called back to her. "G-good morning, 'Hime-neechan." He stammered out . They all made small talk until Ichigo told Sasuke to begin.

Sasuke was beginning to get enraged at how Ichigo wasn't even blocking and only made minor movements to avoid his blows. His movements seemed to resemble water conforming to the jar it was contained in, with fluidity and grace. His lack of counterattacks only served to infuriate the Uchiha even further. "You let your hate and rage control you. It weakens you, leaves you open and vunerable. You have some solid skill, but you cheapen yourself with your arrogance and callousness. If you can't correct this, you should quit being a ninja. Boy, I know the Uchiha massacre. But guess what? I've seen and experienced far worse. That dobe, as you call him, has been alone his whole life. An orphan from birth and hated just for being born the day the Kyuubi attacked and having his whisker-like birthmarks. He had been beaten, stabbed, starved, and god only knows whatelse. All the while, you've soaking up sympathy, basking in your role as the 'tragic' and 'heroic' survivor." Ichigo told him calmly as he danced in and out of Sasuke's attacks.

Sasuke's rage boiled over. " Shut up. Shut up! SHUT UP!!!! How dare an idiot like you lecture me, an Uchiha!!! You could never understand my pain!!! Low-born common trash like you and that dobe you call a brother should be groveling at my feet, satisfied to merely be in my presence!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. He then raced through hand seals. _**"KATON : GOUKAKYU NO JUTSU!!!!"**_

Ichigo sighed and let the fireball hit him as the students gasped in horror as the flames enveloped him. The fire dissapated to reveal Ichigo holding a hand in front of him, totally unharmed and glowing a gentle blue. He flickered out and a split second later, he reappeared with his right fist sunk into Sasuke's stomach, lifting him off the ground with it and holding him there. "You think this is pain?" Ichigo started softly, but his rage took over in his voice. **"YOU try being raised and programmed into a living weapon when you barely learned to walk!!! YOU try being viewed as an abomination, just for being what you were created and trained to be!!! If it weren't for my sensei and Sakuhime, I would have been a mass-murdering psychopath years ago!!! I saw the girl I LOVED, more than life itself, die in front of me!!!! Don't ever think you can talk to Naruto or myself about pain, you insignificant little WORM!!! Did it feel good, you weakling?! Picking on those weaker than yourself**_**?! How about attacking somebody who was unconscious and helpless?! You are nothing but a GOD-DAMNED COWARD!!!!!!"**_Ichigo roared in fury as he viciously drove the wannabe avenger into the ground with his fist, leaving him out cold.

Sakura stood rooted to her spot, terrified. "H-Hime...is this true...about Ichigo-sensei?" She asked once her voice obeyed her again.

The ghost girl sighed sadly and replied. _"Yes. It is all true. But this is only the very tip of all he has been through in his life. If I were a human, the things he has seen and faced down would give me nightmares for all eternity. He has fought his way through Hell and back again. _

_The only two people who showed him kindness died during a battle. The girl he mentioned was very kind and gentle. She loved him, and he her. But sadly, she was killed in front of him and to this day, he curses himself for his weakness. He never gives himself any credit. His inner strength is unimaginable. His soul is practically made of diamond and his heart lined with steel. He his truly the strongest, but also the kindest man I have ever known. I will always stay by his side. My master is just like Naruto-kun : A Forsaken Hero. Shunned and hated by those he protected."_ She finished, sobbing softly. The students were shocked beyond words.

Suddenly, Ichigo exploded into a puddle of water and Ichigo appeared in another column of water. Iruka exclaimed out loud, "A Mizu Bunshin?!"

"I'm am Ichigo Uzumaki. I will be your sensei for this year." He told them in a booming, commanding voice. "What you just witnessed was my first lesson, Humility. This, boy, thought himself better than everyone else solely due to his clan. He learned the hard way, but it could have been far worse. The Mizu Bunshin only has 1/10 th of my total strength. It barely even gave an effort and STILL took him down. This goes to show you that you should NEVER underestimate your enemy. We are your instructors for a reason. We have real field experience. Also, blind faith and fanaticism is another sure fire killer out there. Being a shinobi is not a game, kids." He stopped for a moment to take a breath, but was interrupted by the fanclub.

"How dare you do that to Sasuke-kun, you monster!! You cheated to win, otherwise Sasuke-kun would have kicked your ass!" Ami screeched out, with the other remaining fangirls clamoring in agreement.

A lazy voice drawled out, "Hey, morons. Pipe down, shut up, and listen up. Don't you idiots get it? He just told everyone that overconfidence and blind devotion will get you killed. I actually paid attention to the fight with him and the missing nins. They were all B-rank and up. He killed them ALL, in less than five minutes. That wasn't a fight...It was a slaughter. Are you really dumb enough to think that your precious Sasuke could stand a chance against a shinobi that powerful, someone who might even be as strong as the Sannin, or at least S-Rank? He used a jutsu that actually gave Sasuke a handicap, and he still got his ass kicked. I think it's safe to say that Ichigo-sensei knows what he's doing and what he's talking about." Shikamaru scolded the fangirls.

"Thanks...Shikamaru, right?" Ichigo said. Shikamaru nodded in response. The Uchiha-tards started to argue again but Ichigo had finally heard enough.

_**"ENOUGH!!!!**_" He roared out, releaseing a massive wave of killer intent that swept over the whole Academy. "In my class, there will be no geniuses or prodigies!! There will be no dobes, either!! If you see a classmate struggleing with a subject you're good at, help him or her out!! Do not abandon them! You all want to be shinobi of Konoha? Prove it to me first by helping out your classmates! They will be your future comrades! Your life will be in their hands one day. If you think you're special or too talented, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY CLASS!!! If you joined just to impress someone, LEAVE NOW BEFORE YOU GET SOMEONE KILLED!!" He yelled, but calmed down again.

"Now, let's go back inside and start the day, again." He finished, picking up and reholstering his blades onto his back and using his Mizu Shunshin to get back to the classroom. The rest of the class looked on in stunned silence as Iruka gathered Sasuke and took him to the nurses office. He couldn't help but agree with Ichigo's idea's and actions. The Uchiha boy has been spoiled far too much and his arrogance is starting to get out of control. It's about time that someone put him in his place. He got the class to go back inside.

_**KONOHA ACADEMY - LUNCH PERIOD**_

The rest of the morning passed by rather quickly and before they knew it, it was lunchtime. Ichigo lamented that he forgot to prepare a lunch for himself, being more worried about Naruto than himself. He sighed and left for the Academy lunch counter.

"One tonkatsu bento, please." he asked the lunch lady. She handed him the lunch and he looked for a place to eat. Iruka got his attention and motioned him over to eat with him and a female instructor. She had very peculiar eyes : They were crimson. She spoke up. "You must be the new teacher that Iruka told me about. I'm Kurenai Yuuhi." She told him.

"I heard that Naruto Uzumaki is your little brother."

"Yeah. You heard right. So, how was he before I came here?"

"Well, he was certainly a little hellraiser for one." The crimson-eyed instructor chuckled, but continued. "But his knack for pranks makes him a genius at making traps, which is one of the things that I teach. But underneath his exterior, he's actually a real sweetheart. He always tried to help the other students, but always got shunned. It's quite sad. I know about his "condition", but all I see is a boy who needs attention and affection." Kurenai stated.

"I agree with you there. He's just, misunderstood. I was an orphan myself, you know. I was the same way." Iruka mused out loud.

Ichigo sighed deeply. "Well, let'see how this year treats him." He said as he finished his bento in record time, causing the other two teachers to blink in surprize. "Aaah...That was a good snack! I'll be heading back to the classroom now, ja ne!" He added over his shoulder as he went back to the room.

"So, Kurenai. What's your impression of him?" Iruka asked.

"He seems likeable and easy to talk to. I heard about the way he handled the Uchiha and his speech to his class. That's not going to win him many friends on the staff, but he's got my seal of approval. I can't stand how the other instructors allow that Uchiha brat to walk all over them. I'm glad he has some dignity and pride in his job. That speech of his was acutally kind of inspiring. He wants to treat each student equally and try not to leave any behind. He also wants them to help each other out, like a sort of teamwork exercise. It's simple, but smart. Overall, I like this guy." Kurenai said as she turned back to her lunch.

Meanwhile, in the Academy courtyard...

Naruto sat underneath the maple tree in the courtyard, thinking about all that's happened in the past two weeks. _'Man...The past 2 weeks have been crazy! My whole world got turned upside down, but it got better. I have family now, an older brother. Someone to look up to. I have actual friends now, who even stood up for me. Sakura-chan doesn't hate me anymore, neither does Ino-chan. Hinata-chan has changed, too. She's not so shy anymore, and it's kinda cute. I never knew she was such a good cook. Sakura-chan surprized me, too. She's really good at baking and she's actually really nice. I guess the teme was just a bad influence. Ino is...well...Unique. But cute in her way, like Hinata and Sakura are. All three have traits that I really like...AAARRRRGGGHHH!!! I have to choose just one?!?! How the hell can I do this?! Man, I'm glad aniki's here for this!' _He thought as Sakura came up to him unnoticed, due to his intense concentration.

She walked up to him and touched his shoulder gently. "A ryou for your thoughts, Naruto." She told him softly, slightly startling him.

"S-S-Sa-Sakura-chan?!" He gasped out as he jumped slightly, making her giggle.

"What's the matter, Naruto? Something bothering you? You can tell me, if you like." She told him in a concerned voice.

Naruto sighed loudly. "Well, it's just that these past two weeks have been kinda nuts for me, you know, with how things used to be before in my life. The Kyuubi, my parents, the whole arranged marriage thing, my new aniki. Then I somehow went from village plague to a hero almost overnight, just for doing what I wished someone to do for me. My whole world's been turned upside down, and I'm still trying to sort it all out." He said with a sigh. "I'm still wondering if this is all too good to be true..." He sighed again, sadly.

Sakura looked on sadly,_'Oh, Naruto...I really do care for you.' _She thought as she let him continue.

"Aniki is really pretty cool and I like him already. I've only known him for a couple weeks, and I feel like I've known him all my life. He's a lot like me. His partner, Sakuhime, is really nice, too. She treats me like her kid brother, which is kinda weird coming from a ghost, or whatever she is." He finished.

Sakura giggled at his puzzled look. _'Sounds like a nice family. Strange, but nice."_

Ino and Hinata spotted the two sitting there under the maple tree chatting and joined them. "Hey, Sakura! Don't hog him all for yourself!" Ino said playfully, ending with a giggle that made Naruto nearly pass out from too much blood to his head. All three girls found his reaction cute. Hinata recoved first and spoke up. "I brought an extra large bento for all of us to share." She told them as she pulled out one of the biggest bento's they had ever seen.

With a quick thanks, the group quickly dug into the food, throughly enraptured by the pale-eyed girl's cooking. During their meal the received some nasty glares from Sasuke's devotee's and the jerk himself, but paid them no mind. Just after they cleaned up from lunch, the bell rang to signal the end of the break, and all the students filed back into the classroom.

Back inside the classroom...

Ichigo waited patiently as his class got seated to get started. For 2 hours, he worked with them on ninjutsu, the Henge, more specifically. He saw some pretty funny attempts at the students transforming into him. After that, it was time for sparring practice. He lead them to the sparring grounds.

He divided up the class into pairs and set them to work. The girls all found themselves against a fangirl. The girls found that two other girls in the class had come to their senses, Haruka and Kasumi were their names. They all flattened their opponents.

With the boys, however, Sasuke had quickly and brutally taken down his partner. "I want the dobe." He said with a smirk and a matching sneer.

Ichigo spoke up. "Ahhh, no. For the first week back, Naruto's under doctor's orders to not have physical training of any type, or he'll re-open his wounds again. Hence why he's over by the tree practicng chakra control. If I let him break that order, Rin's gonna kill me." He finished with a shutter.

Sasuke scoffed. "Some sensei...Scared of a woman. How pathetic. No wonder you teach here."

Ino got pissed at his comment. "Hey dumbass, did sensei give you brain damage earlier or something? I saw the whole battle that day. Sensei's a S-class nin at LEAST. He just likes teaching."

Hinata added to the defense of their new sensei. " He might even be able to take on your brother, Sasuke. Maybe even kill him..." She said, but got cut off.

"SHUT UP, you stupid Hyuuga wench!!!! No one can kill an Uchiha but an Uchiha!!!!" He roared in fury as he bore down on Hinata. Quicker than an eyeblink, Ichigo took him down, pinning him to the ground by his throat.

"You might want to cool the attitude, BOY. One day, that ego of yours will run away with your head." He told Sasuke in a cold, venomous tone before pulling a 180 back into his cheerful side.

Chouji stepped up to Sasuke. "I'll take you on, Uchiha." He said with a scowl.

"Fine, fat-ass. Let's go." Sasuke taunted. Little did he know that taunting Chouji about his weight or size was like signing your own death warrant.

_**"BUBUN BAIKA NO JUTSU!!"**_Roared Chouji, as his hands and arms expanded to enormous size. He swiped with his left to make Sasuke jump straight up to dodge and had his right come right down on him, flattening him like a pancake. "I am NOT FAT!!!" He bellowed as he began his rant on the virtues of the chubbies.

The two other girls mentioned earlier made their way over to Naruto. They had seen who and what the former object of their affections for what his truly is and as a result, they found him lacking in all the areas that count the most. They just hoped that Naruto would forgive them for all the things they did to him as fangirls. They were in the crowd of girls that saw Sasuke beat the crap out of Naruto for no reason. Their guilt only increased when they saw Naruto carry people out of the building, still badly hurt. When they saw Naruto nearly die in front of them, it broke their hearts. They saw him as a hero after that.

Kasumi slowly walked up to him, Haruka trailing slightly behind her. Kasumi gathered up her nerves and spoke. "N-Naruto-san...W-We want to s-say we're sorry. We're sorry for all the things we've said and done to you over our time in the Academy. I know we probably don't deserve it, but can you forgive us? If you don't, I understand." She told him, tears starting to leak out slowly.

He looked into her brown eyes with his own blue ones. and found her to be honest. He breathed deeply and let it out, giving them both a warm, comforting smile.

"I forgive you." He told them gently as he passed them to head back to the rest of the class.

The two girls broke down in relief, holding each other tightly while crying. "Thank you, Naruto...Thank you so much..."

The bell to end the school day rung and everyone headed for home. The brothers Uzumaki also headed home from the first day of their new lives.

A/N : There...Chapter 5 is now done and posted. The quote that Naruto gave to Chouji and the others I got from the movie Eragon. It's a good saying, so I used it. Also, in the next chapter, I've got a surprize in store for you all. Until then...


	6. Return of the Red Head

_Finally! It's been a while since I updated this one! I guess I got kind of discouraged at the lack of reviews this story got as well as being distracted by the other stories I've come up with. _

_ Yes, now that Kushina is back, the Uzumaki family is ready for action! Even Anko is now a full member of the family, if you'll read back a chapter. Please enjoy this chapter._

**_***UPDATE NOTICE*** _**

**_Changed the name of the sword Kushina now uses. It was known as the Espada Ropera, basically a Rapier on steroids. Made from Spanish steel, the best in Europe during the height of it's use, in the 14th up to the late 19th century._**

_**3 MONTHS LATER**_

_ Three months. Three months had passed by ever so quickly, but left their mark. Kushina had re-adjusted quite well into the village, but she had to work on restraining her temper where her youngest was concerned. One man commented that the Fox Brat should just die and leave them in peace, and she nearly took his head off. She was about to show this fool why she was known as the Benihime, or the Crimson Princess, when Ichigo showed up to hold her back._

_ Even with Kushina back and Naruto under an even tighter guard, people still attempted to harm him and even try to kill him. Kushina nearly killed an errant Chunnin for coming at her youngest baby with a kunai until Anko dragged him off to her 'play room' at the T & I offices where she worked. Ichigo beat another offending Jounin within an inch of his life before turning him in._

_ Naruto's training was coming along well, as Kushina took an active role in it. She learned that Ichigo was a swordsman and she challenged him to a spar, in which she wiped the floor with him. You see, she's has always had a natural gift for swordsmanship and even though Ichigo held an immense advantage in power and speed, she was able to defeat him with sheer skill and ability. This made him have an even healthier respect for his adoptive mother and led him to teach the styles needed to use the other swords that he had made._

_ The fiery red-head took to fencing quite well and she particularly favored the Espada Ropera, a sword of Spanish make that was usually a thrusting blade, but it was double edged, swift and deadly. The grace required to wield it effectively was something she had naturally. Her fighting style with it looked more like she was dancing, with an elegance and grace that seemed supernatural. From that point on, carried one at her side at all times._

_ When it came to training with her boys, she took to it with a gusto that could have put Gai to shame, meaning that she ran the pair of blondes into the ground without mercy. Luckily, Rin was around alot, so they didn't stay beat up for long. Rin's friend, Airi, was a regular at the Uzumaki house, due to the two medics never being all that far apart. Sometimes, he thought they were attached at the hip._

_ As for how Team 8 was doing, they were mainly practicing and doing D-Rank missions. He managed to teach them several chakra control exercises and made sure they could do them efficiently. Ichigo quickly found out that the D in D-Rank stood for dreadful, dreary, and draining. After the first few times catching that damn Tora, he felt like putting that stupid cat out of his misery and everyone else's. _

_ The task of one mission was to replace the serving staff of a wealthy restaurant. Naturally, they dressed into the staff uniforms and set to work. All was going well until Hinata noticed that their sensei was missing. One would think it would be easy to spot their sensei, because a 6 foot tall blond with different colored eyes should have stood out like a sore thumb. After 30 minutes of searching, they finally found him...snoozing in the freezer of all places. The one who tipped them off was none other than Sakuhime, she came out, noticed him sleeping, and called out to them._

_ As for getting them to not tell on him to Kushina and Rin, he took Naruto out for a ramen binge and his two kunoichi students made him their pack mule for a shopping spree, on his dime, and he couldn't use his Bunshin Jutsu's to help him. He was still recovering from the last time Rin and Airi dragged him and Naruto on one of their splurging sprees and the two younger kunoichi proved to be no slouches in that department, almost turning the trip into a death march. _

_ The girls felt a little bad afterwards, so they took their exhausted sensei over to Haruno-ya and Mrs. Haruno pepped him back up with some of her personally made Sachertorte, one of his all time favorites. Miho remembered that his favorite snack was Strawberries. The pink-haired woman saw him as a nephew of sorts and he is the sensei of her daughter, not to mention her daughter is formally engaged to his little brother, but she liked him just the same._

_ Ino, Sakura, and Hinata were also getting adjusted to the quirky woman who turned out to be their sensei's and their betrothed's mother. Ino had to admit that she like Kushina's spunk and pluck. She was easily the type of woman she could look up to not only as a senior kunoichi, but as a mother-in-law. The ways that she kept her small family going and dealt with the ignorance of the villagers was awe-inspiring to the girl._

_ Sakura was getting to know her recently returned Godmother. She was surprized when she first found out from her mother who her godparents were, but was dismayed when she found that they were dead. Now that Kushina was back in their lives, she wanted to get to know her possible future mother in law as well as possible._

_ Hinata wasn't so sure about Kushina at first. She seemed a little scary, but after the woman took her and the other girls aside to a day, she warmed up to her quickly, addressing her as Auntie Kushina. She admired the woman's strength, knowing that her sensei and her finacee came by theirs honestly._

_ Kushina was quickly proving to be a very...attentive mother. Ichigo had a patrol mission with a team of Chuunin to lead in between his Genin team's assignments and was just about to leave from the Main Gate of the village when the red-haired woman came pelting around a corner and barreled into her much taller son, bearing a wrapped package._

_ "Here you go, Icchan!" She told him in a perky tone as she thrust the aforementioned parcel into his hands. _

_ "Uh, what's this?" He asked._

_ "It's your lunch, silly boy!" She replied, getting on her toes to kiss her 'baby' on his cheek. "Have a good day, sweetie! I love you!" She called out to him as he and his team left the gates, failing miserably to hold in her laughter at his embarrassment. Almost._

_ He blushed brightly as he whined out. "Aw, mom...come on!" He wished that he could filter out the snickering of the Chuunins behind him, especially the two he swore up and down shared the same brain, Kotetsu and Izumo._

_ He truly loved the short red-head as if she were his real mother. After growing up without parents, he welcomed the idea, relishing in it. He now has a nearly full family, a doting mother in Kushina, a smart-assed older sister in Anko, a gullible yet loveable little brother in Naruto, and a loyal friend in Sakuhime. He has a wonderful girlfriend in Rin, one who he was planning on asking to be his wife someday, soon hopefully. He vowed that he would protect his new found loved ones with every scrap of power he had, consequences be damned._

_ Kushina looked upon her family with barely contained pride. All three of her children, even if the elder two weren't hers by blood she still loved them as much as she gave birth to them herself. If you asked her, she had a beautiful daughter and two handsome sons, all three of which she was very proud of and looked out for one another. _

_ Anko was a Special Jounin, Ichigo a full Jounin and sensei, and Naruto was now a Genin. All three were very affectionate with her and to them, she was the center of their worlds, their hearts. She missed out on her babies growing up, but she would rip the council apart if they tried to take them away from her again, no matter what the consequences might be._

_ Anko had been scorned and alone for many years, but having her adoptive mother back in her life and now having an honest to god family breathed some purpose and happiness back into her life. She adored Naruto in the first place and then Ichigo came, filling another empty slot in her family. When Kushina came back, she finally felt whole. The Snake Princess had even taken up the Uzumaki name, becoming Anko Uzumaki to signify that she now had somewhere that she belonged. She now lived for her family, who lived for her as well._

_ Naruto was in shock for the first few days after his mother returned. He was enraged at her at first, because he thought that she abandoned him. After he found out the truth behind why she left from the Hokage, he was beyond pissed at the council for tearing his family apart. Thankfully, he had his new family, friends and the girls who helped to calm him down and stopped him from doing something rash, which was going in and wrecking the civilian council or worse, letting the power of the Kyuubi loose._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_**AUGUST 13TH 0715 HRS**_

Ichigo woke up slowly in his room to the smell of breakfast cooking, a sleepy grin spreading across his face as he slips on his uniform and made his way down to the dining room, wondering what kind of culinary delight awaited him next.

When he got down to the dining room, he found that his siblings were already sitting down, Anko going through a dossier for one of her 'victims' and Naruto working on a chakra exercise, spinning a spoon in his hand.

"Mornin', y'all." He yawned as he ventured into the kitchen, the source of the lure out of his cave, to find his mother cooking up some pancakes and eggs for breakfast. He walked up behind her, hugged her and gave her a kiss in the cheek. "Morning mom." He told her with obvious affection.

"Finally up, lazy bones?" She chuckled as she turned for face her eldest son. "Could you take these out to the table for me, sweetie?" She asked him as she handed him a platter filled with pancakes to bring out to the dining room.

He nodded as he did as she asked. A few moments later, the Uzumaki family sat down to eat breakfast and began to go over their agendas for the day. Anko told them she had a rather tough nut to crack down in the 'play room' in the T and I office's basement, but she was actually looking forward to the challenge.

Naruto's business was tied to whatever Ichigo set out for the team, so he was pretty much spoken for. As for Kushina, she had since gotten a job teaching the Kunoichi classes at the Academy. She made it her personal mission to take those starry-eyed fan girls and tune them into reality after she saw the kinds of girls that were in her youngest son's class and the classes after him. She felt that fan girls were a disgrace to serious kunoichi everywhere and she wouldn't have it under her watch...

_**FLASHBACK : 1 MONTH AGO**_

_Kushina waited on a bench outside of the Hokage's office, awaiting her turn to be seen. After around 10 minutes later, the secretary waved her inside._

_ "Ah, Kushina-chan. I understand that you wanted to talk with me about something. May I ask what that may be?" He inquired._

_ Kushina sported a wide grin that her kids and husband were famous for and it usually led to something out of the ordinary. He could almost feel a headache coming on but he let her continue._

_ "Yeah, I saw that there was an opening for a sensei to teach the kunoichi classes at the academy and I'd like to apply for the job. My kids are all working hard, so it only seems fair that I do the same." She stated firmly, slapping down her application for the position._

_ Sarutobi blinked in disbelief. 'I never could get anyone to teach those classes and the ones I do find are horrible, neglecting their practcal skills for theory. If I know her well enough, Kami help us, she might be the answer to the problem.' He mused, puffing his pipe lightly._

_ "Very interesting, Shina-chan. However, I would like to hear some more of your reasons for taking on such a, demanding assignment. Not that I'm doubting a kunoichi of your calibre, mind you. Just bear in mind that the council set forth the curriculum for those classes." He asked her honestly_

_ "To start with, the number of satisfactory kunoichi has taken a nose dive in recent years. These, requirements, do little to nothing in preparing those girls for the life of a kunoichi. I noticed that there were no rape counciling classes and not one single sensei has taught the contraceptive jutsu to use as a defense against unwanted pregnancies. I asked the most recent graduates and they had absolutely no idea what I was talking about. One top of all that, the number of fangirls in the program is disappointing. I thought that they would had been dissuaded or weeded out by their 3rd year in. That is just down right disgraceful, Old Man." Kushina railed into him soundly, getting her point across._

_ Sarutobi tried to defend the council's decsions, but remembering back to Naruto's situation, the defenses he mounted crumbled like so much dust. "Yes, I see your point. If you would draw up a rough lesson plan for me to present to the council, you've got the job." He told her, to her delight._

_ The next day, she and Sarutobi went before the council and presented the plan to both sides of the council. The shinobi side, especially Tsume Inuzuka, wholeheartedly supported the new lesson plan that Kushina thought of. The Inuzuka head thought back to the kunoichi classes she went through when she was a young girl and nearly got the dry heaves._

_ "Those classes are so outdated that its not even a joke anymore. They never taught anything worthwhile in them that a Jounin Kunoichi, their parents or friends couldn't teach them." She told the council as she told them of the first time she went into the field and was in complete shock to learn that her classes accounted for nothing beyond the village walls._

_ Inoichi Yamanaka concurred with her, saying that he wished that they had snapped his daughter out of her fan girl phase much sooner. Ino's eye opening experience nearly cost the girl her life, and Naruto was also almost killed due to it, as well._

_ However, the civilian side of the council rejected the plan, saying that the current plan in place was just fine and no changes were needed. They had come up with that plan as a way to get some of their children into the ninja ranks much more easily, but it dragged down the quality to said ninja at the same time._

_ Sarutobi wasn't ready to budge on the matter, as he knew that Kushina's plan would raise the quality of the kunoichi being trained at the Academy and make them much stronger in the long run. The measure was put to a vote._

_ Now, with how the numbers were on the opposing sides, they almost always ended in a tie, at least with the Uchiha gone. Now with the Uzumaki on the council, they got the lesson plan passed and would be put into effect upon the start of the next school season in one week._

_ That week went by quickly, seeing her inside a classroom on the other side to the desk this time. One of the only other sensei she got along with was Iruka, due to the others snubbing her because of Naruto. Upon the first few minutes of class, the kunoichi hopefuls piled in and just began to treat her class as a chance to catch up on the latest gossip._

_ Infuriated, her kind and patient facade gave way to the serious kunoichi that was feared far and wide as the Benihime no Konoha. "__**SHUT UP!"**_ _She roared as she sliced clean through her desk and actually gouging the ground before her._

_ THIS got their attention very quickly, scaring the crap out of them and silencing them for the day. The next day, the girls all came back to class with a very healthy respect for the red haired kunoichi. The first reason was because they learned that her son was none other than Ichigo Uzumaki, who taught the highest scoring class in the history of the Academy. The second was due to the fact that their parents told their daughters who she REALLY was, the Crimson Princess, the Red Death, not to mention the rest of her active family's monikers, Ichigo the Angel of Death and Anko the Snake Mistress. She further reinforced her lessons by having Anko and Kurenai drop by the class to show them what a proper kunoichi looks like and tell them what to expect outside the village walls._

_ Kushina's plans met with resistance from the council, who believed that all that was being taught was meant to weed their children out. That was quickly stopped by Sarutobi, who simply regarded it as a shinobi matter and ruled that the classes would continue as planned without interference from the civilian council. Kushina further explained that she was trying to raise the quality of kunoichi that came out of the Academy, as well as raising their chances of survival beyond the village walls. _

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Classes were going well and she had no serious complaints, other than the other sensei giving her the cold shoulder except to make passes at her which Ichigo and Anko dealt with, with extreme prejudice.

After breakfast was over, the clean up was ridiculously easy. Kage Bunshin tended to do that and the whole family knew that jutsu and had the reserves to make the most use of it. Within moments, they were done and out the door, bound for their respective occupations.

"Hey, aniki?" Naruto asked his brother. On the clock, Naruto knew to address him as sensei since the man took his job very seriously. However, since the team wasn't there, he could get away with it.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"What're we doing today?" Naruto asked, dreading another bout with D-Rank missions.

Ichigo didn't really have a solid plan for the day. He was just planning on doing a D-rank or two, hold some training for a while and call it a day. Afterwards, he wanted to spend some time with Rin, maybe take her out to dinner.

"Well, we'll see what's up after we see what missions are available today." He replied.

"I heard that Team 7 got a C-rank mission last week. I wonder when we can get one?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"Maybe soon. I just want to make sure you and the girls are ready for some of the things that can happen out there."

Naruto wasn't completely satisfied with that answer, but it would do for now. When it came to things like that, Ichigo was just as stubborn, if not more so, than himself. Besides, he trusted his brother's judgement to steer them right and keep them safe. They simply increased their pace on their way to Team 8's meeting spot.

_**TRAINING GROUND #8 0830 HRS**_

Sakura and Hinata had arrived a few moments prior to the designated meeting time and passed it by with simple conversation. "Naruto's Angels", as they had been referred to by the senseis, had grown quite close dispite the fact that they were all fiancees of Naruto by chance, but his friends and loved ones by choice.

Their banter was cut short when their sensei and Naruto both arrived at the field and the Genin fell into ranks, awaiting the paln of the day. "Alright, my little chickadees. We're gonna start things off with another mission, then some taijutsu training after lunch, and we'll see how we feel after that." He stated to his students.

The three genin sighed at the thought of getting ANOTHER D-Rank mission. They all wanted to get a higher ranking mission and actually leave the village for once because it was getting boring for them.

_**HOKAGE TOWER : MISSION HALL 0900 HRS**_

Ichigo lead Team 8 into the mission hall and began to grumble as he reached for a D-Rank scroll. Suddenly, the Sandaime called out to him.

"Uzumaki-san, if you would, I have a mission for your team already." He told them, holding a different scroll.

"As you know, Team 7 left on a C-Rank mission to Wave Country on an escort mission. But this mission has gotten to be too much for them to handle alone, so I am going to have your team be their backup. You have two hours to make preparations and depart. You must make all haste to the client home, where they are currently recovering from a very harsh battle."

"Casualties?"

"None, thankfully. Kakashi is wounded and is suffering from chakra exhaustion, Sasuke has some broken ribs, Kiba and Akamaru and banged up but okay, Shino has some minor injuries as well. The daughter of Tazuna, Tsunami, was a former nurse and has been able to render medical care. Now, please. Go and save Team 7. Dismissed."

As they marched out of the mission hall, the three genin were almost exploding with anticipation. Their first REAL mission and in a foregin land, too. They all calmed down as their sensei addressed them. "Alright. Go and inform your folks, pack the gear you'll need and meet me at the East gate in two hours. Fall out!" He ordered as they all left to prepare.

Ichigo sighed. "Their first mission beyond the village walls...I hope I can keep them safe. I don't even want to think about losing one of them." He told himself as he left to go tell Rin that ther plans for the night would have to wait.

_**KONOHA EASTERN GATE 1130 HRS**_

Team 8 had assembled at the East gate of the village and Ichigo had them go over their gear for one final check. "The piece of gear that you forget could have been the one that saved your life." He instructed them. They wouldn't ever dream of doubting him, as he was a proven survival expert.

After some tearful goodbyes (From the parents, anyway), Team 8 commenced their mission immediately. Since they didn't have a client in tow like Team 7 did, they were able to make much better time and made to the docks where Team 7 had shoved off from in a day's time.

"All right! We're gonna set up camp here for the night and ford the waters tomorrow morning!" Their tall sensei instructed as he began to pitch his tent for the night. The rest of the team followed suit and set up a fire pit, as well. After they were all done, he called them together again.

"Okay, kids. I'm going to show you how to hunt for food if you run out of rations. This is a vital survival skill and it can allow you to live off of the land if need be." He told them as he made a Kage Bunshin to watch over the camp, taking his genin into the forest to hunt for game.

One hour saw them come out of the woods with two rabbits for supper. "Now, the next step is the preperation." He instructed once again as he showed them how to skin and prep the meat for cooking. He also showed them how to spot the best parts of meat to pull and then how to cook it over a flame.

The girls were understandably a little squeamish about the whole process, but got down to functions and learned what they could. After the meat was ready, the team dug into their meal, savoring the taste. When they were done, they discovered that there was still some meat left.

Ichigo popped a small grin, as he found another thing to teach them, how to dry out the meat into jerky and make it last. "This is another useful thing to learn to do, make jerky. It will dry out the meat and make it last longer, thus making your supplies stretch further. They make excellent and nutritious trail rations that can be eaten on the move."

After he was done, he put the jerky into his pouch and stored it away. "Okay team! We've got a busy day tomorrow, so let's all get some sleep. I'll take first watch." He told them as he bade them all goodnight. He moved into a tree whose branches spanned over their campsite and posted there.

Sakuhime decided that it was a good time to come out and converse with her host. She could sense that something was bothering him, so she tried to help out. _**"Ichigo-kun, what's the matter? Is something wrong?" **_ She inquired in her usual soft voice while she put her hand on his shoulder.

Ichigo sighed deeply. "I don't know...I just get the feeling that we're walking into a hornet's nest of trouble, that Kakashi left something out. I trust him, but I can't help but fear for the safety of the students that I've been entrusted with." He confided in his angelic friend and companion.

Hime sighed but still had a smile for him. _**"Whatever happens, I know you can handle it. I've been with you for too long to start doubting you now. I believe in you."**_ She told him comfortingly as she faded away again.

"Thanks, Hime." He whispered as he got up to patrol around a bit.

Down in the girl's tent, Hinata and Sakura were chatting until they fell asleep, their main topic was their blonde teammate. The past 15 months have been a real whirlwind for them and saw many changes in their lives, one of the most important being the fire at the Academy and the subsequent revelations about Naruto's true heritage, coupled with marriage arrangements.

Ino, Sakura, and Hinata all believed that only one would get to marry Naruto in the end, but they had also bonded with each other very closely, almost like a sisterhood of sorts. They had vowed that they wouldn't let their goal to be with Naruto in the end wreck their friendship, but they really wondered if they could do it. They all loved him for their own reasons. This isn't to say that one's reasons are better than the others, as they all love Naruto very much, truly and honestly.

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

The team roused themselves and ate the jerky that their sensei had made the previous night for breakfast. It went down easy and seemed to get them going. After clearing away any remains of their campsite, Ichigo got his team moving across the water using the water walking technique.

Once they made it across, he checked them over for any hints of chakra exhaustion and gave them quick shots of his own to bolster them before moving on. The team traveled on for another 6 hours until they made it to the client Tazuna's house before dusk.

Ichigo was greeted at the door by Tazuna himself and ushered his team inside. He immediately began to assess the condition of Team 7 and it was actually worse than what was reported. Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami, had been administering medical care for the team and she had done a wonderful job.

The ex-nurse went over the list of injuries with the second team's sensei, knowing that he was probably now in charge. Kakashi had multiple lacerations, broken right forearm, four cracked ribs and chakra exhaustion. The chakra exhaustion he could help with, but the injuries were beyond him.

_ 'At least with his chakra levels back up to snuff, he'll heal quicker.'_ He reasoned.

Kiba and Akamaru looked worse for wear. Kiba also had multiple lacerations but they weren't as deep as Kakashi's, thankfully. He also had a broken arm, to boot. Akamaru's front right leg was broken and he had a few cuts that had been expertly bandaged.

Shino was pretty badly hurt. He was conscious and was able to relate how he sustained his injuries. He had a mild case of poisoning from some of the weapons that their shinobi enemies wielded, some cuts and bruises and a broken ankle. His most serious condition was that over half of his Kikai colony had been wiped out in the attempt to purge to the poison, so he would be out of action for a while, as well.

Sasuke had the least amount of physical injuries, suffering only from a few bruised ribs, sprained ankle, and mild chakra exhaustion. His real problem was that he was badly outclassed and his pride suffered a major blow. He had spent the past couple of days sulking around the house and ignoring everyone.

Ichigo became tense, as his gut feeling about this mission was starting to come true, but he shoved the thought aside for the moment and got his team settled in. Hinata and Sakura both offered assisstance to Tsunami as they had been taught some more advanced first aid by Rin and Airi, to which the overworked woman gladly accepted. Ichigo also lent a hand by cooking dinner for the night and had Naruto hunt for supper, bringing back a couple of rabbits and some fish from a nearby stream.

After dinner, sleeping arrangements were worked out. Kakashi and Ichigo were bunked with Tazuna. The girls stayed with Tsunami and the boys stayed with her son, Inari. While getting ready for bed, Kakashi awoke and began to relate what happened to his team.

"We were escorting Taznua-san here to his home when we were ambushed by at least 4 enemy nins. Three were from Kiri, but one was from Ame, and he was waving around a Konoha national treasure. He was once a Konoha Chuunin named Aoi Rokusho, who was passed over for Jounin and decided to turn against the village, stealing the Raijin and several classified scrolls."

Ichigo's eyes widened when he heard mention of the Raijin. When he was newly commissioned as a Jounin, he made it a habit to study up on the history of the village and through that he learned who the Nidai Hokage was. Stealing the Raijin Blade was a serious crime, not to mention giving away sercets to a hostile village.

"The strongest of the group was Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mist and one of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen. He nearly wiped out our team single handedly, but we barely managed to drive them off. It was no small miracle that we survived at all. Tazuna managed to drag us here to his home to recover and that's the end of that."

Ichigo took it all in, but there were still some glaring holes in his story. "What is the total enemy strength? What types of jutsu did they use? What weapons did they have?"

"Two Chuunin level and two Jounin level. Mainly Suiton jutsu. Aoi used an umbrella loaded with senbon as well as the Raijin, but he didn't look like he was very skilled with it. The two Chuunin used a chain-like weapon that was coated with a particularly nasty poison, as well as gauntlets that were coated with more of the same. Zabuza is the biggest threat. He is very skilled with his zanbatou, favors using his Kirigakure jutsu to shroud himself in a thick mist and strike from there, but is also a very powerful Suiton user and could take me head on with my Sharingan active." Kakashi warned.

The blonde haired Jounin took in all of the information with a grim look on his face. "Just great...Walked right into a shit storm. I know that I can handle Zabuza, but my team..." He muttered, pausing to think of his Genin.

"I hope they're ready for this, 'cause it's gonna be a baptism by fire." He stated, more to himself than Kakashi. The two Jounin settled down and got some badly needed sleep.

In with the boys, Kiba was pressing Naruto for details about how his 4-way relationship was going. The Inuzuka heir was a bit of a horn ball at heart, wondering what kind of steamy situations Naruto might have already found himself in. Shino was being his usual quiet self, but this was because he was trying to rest and recover from the loss of a majority of his colony and injuries.

Sasuke's reactions would have been textbook, but his usual dismissals were laden with jealousy and resentment. He felt that he should have gotten a powerful teacher and be learning powerful jutsu, on top of having a personal harem of his own. More than once, he had tried to make passes at the three fiancée's of Naruto only to go down in flames. After what he pulled over a year ago, they wanted nothing to do with him and were disgusted by his mere presence. The brooding Uchiha silently vowed to take everything that Naruto had for himself and have everyone bow to him as he felt they should.

While he was at it, he also wanted to take away his family. He found Kushina to be quite attractive and powerful, making her the perfect candidate to bear an Uchiha child. His brother Ichigo's sword and jutsu were other things that he was deluded enough to believe that he deserved. So far, however, all of his attempts to get what he wanted were shot down, as they fell under the juristiction of the Shinobi council, not his puppet civilian council.

_'Just you wait, dobe. I'll have everything that you cherish and you'll grovel at my feet.'_ He thought darkly as he glared at Naruto with intense hatred.

_**TIMESKIP : ONE WEEK**_

Team 8 took over the duties of Team 7 while they let their wounds heal. This included guarding Tazuna at the bridge, guarding the house and playing bodyguard when they went into town. Ichigo couldn't follow them into town unless he was under a henge, due to his unusual eyes. They made him stand out too much.

Ichigo also took over training when Kiba and Sasuke were feeling better and able to get around. He took his team and the others out to a clearing in the nearby forest.

"Okay, today I'll show you all a chakra control exercise to help you get more efficient use of you stores and build them up at the same time."

Kiba listened intently to what he had to say. He remembered the classes that Ichigo taught in the Academy and that he made learning fun and easy. He really envied Naruto for having a brother like him. He liked his sister Hana well enough, but there was just that appeal of having an older male to look up to that Kiba liked.

Sasuke was barely even listening to the lesson. All he really wanted was power and he wanted it now. He despised Ichigo from the first time he saw him and that first day of class with him as the sensei. He felt that Ichigo insulted him by not giving in to him and actually fighting back. The beat down that he received still picked away at his pride, along with Naruto's rapid improvement and nearly taking Rookie of the year away from him.

His angry gaze shifted from Ichigo to Naruto. Things never went his way when HE was involved. First, he lost his popularity in the Academy, with many of his fan girls turning to Naruto instead. Next, was the improvement. Then came his mother coming back and his family gained more influence on the shinobi council and made allies of the other ninja clans.

He was snapped out of his mental rantings when Ichigo got his attention. "YO! Eyes front!" The towering strawberry blonde commanded.

After getting his attention, he continued on. "Now the exercise in question is the Tree Climbing technique." He told them with a grin.

Sasuke scoffed. "Climb trees? Even a moron like you and the dobe can do that." He sneered.

Ichigo bristled at the moron comment, but smirked to himself. He walked over to a nearby tree and walked up the tree and onto a limb like he was walking down the street.

"I didn't say with you hands, did I?" He retorted.

Kiba was gobsmacked. "That...was freaking cool! I wanna try that!" He shouted in excitement.

Sasuke was stewing with anger. Nobody showed him up, not even the sensei's. He ran at the tree he used and made it up a couple of steps before plummeting down to the ground in an ungraceful heap, gatting some laughs from the rest of the Genin and a chuckle from Ichigo.

"Easy there, tiger. I haven't shown you what to do yet..." He told the two Team 7 members as he explained the mechanics behind the technique. After he showed them how he set them to work. Sasuke stopped to notice that his own team wasn't doing the exercise.

"Hey loser. You and your little whores can't handle the exercise?" He jeered at Team 8.

Sakura and Hinata were getting ready to go and kick the crap out of him, but surprisingly enough, Naruto held them back. "Easy there, girls. That dumbass isn't worth the effort." He soothed their tempers as he turned back to Sasuke.

"The reason why we aren't doing this is because sensei taught this to us already." He countered the smug Uchiha cooly. With a nod from their sensei, they demonstrated the fact that the knew it already and were quite good at it, making the Uchiha seeth with rage and embarrassment.

Kiba let out an impressed whistle before walking over to where Team 8 was. "Hey, um...do you have any tips for this?" He asked them awkwardly.

Naruto grinned and and he and the girls coached him through the exercise. Little by little, he got the hang of it and after two hours, he finally got it down pat. His teammate, however, was having some problems. Due to his anger, he couldn't focus his chakra properly and he continued to fail over and over again.

Hinata and Sakura tried to offer some advice, but he snarled at them, called them worthless losers, and continued his series of failures.

After another hour, Ichigo took his team to a nearby stream to practice their water walking while sparring at the same time. Sasuke came over to Kiba and asked for what they told him. After Kiba told him, he began to master it at a rapid pace and completed the exercise. He was about to walk off after Team 8 but Kiba spoke up.

"Hey! Ichigo-sensei told us to keep working on this for the day!"

Sasuke sneered at his teammate. "I already completed this waste of time trick. This won't make me stronger! I need jutsu to get more power! That baka-sensei has that power and he WILL give it to me!" He yelled as he tore off after Team 8.

He found Team 8 at the stream, training on top of the water. _'How did they do that?! Why does everyone else have something that I don't?!'_ He thought venomously until he saw the large blade that Ichigo always had strapped to his back plunged into the ground a few yards away from him.

Sasuke gave a dark grin as he made his way over to the scared blade. The owner was otherwise occupied, performing an intricate Kenjutsu and Taijutsu kata on the waters surface with the smaller blade he always had on him.

Sakuhime felt his presence and sought to warn her host. _**'Ichigo-kun! Someone is trying to steal the Ensis Celesti!'**_ She warned him.

Ichigo smirked. _'Let him try it. Remember that it won't anyone but me pick it up? Besides, I think I know who it is. That Uchiha brat. He never could take no for an answer.'_ He replied.

He silently called his team over to observe this as well. They watched as Sasuke thought he was being sneaky and touched the handle of the sword and tried to lift it...only to find that it wouldn't budge. After 5 minutes of futile pulling and swearing, he so angry that he launched a fireball at the blade, hoping to destroy it or damage it somehow. The end result was that the fireball parted around the blade, as if it shielded itself from harm. He then tried to use kunai on it only to have them break on the first swing.

His only result was that he was now out of weapons and completely exhausted. He trudged over to the team and gave them a scathing glare.

"What is it, Uchiha-kun? Do you require something of me?" The blond sensei inquired cheekily.

Sasuke gave him a glare with all the Ki he could muster, which was pretty pathetic, trying to intimidate him. "Give me that blade. I want it now!" He demanded loudly.

Ichigo couldn't help but egg him on a little more. "Or else what, Sasuke-chan?"

The boy now wore a cruel grin. "I'll go to the council and have them make you give it to me, along with all of your jutsu and family possessions. Then, I'll take the dobe's wenches for my own personal harem. After that, I'll take your dear mother, and make her writhe beneath me as she helps bring about the next generation of the Uchiha!" He shouted as he began to laugh manaically.

Ichigo's mirth came to a violent, screeching halt upon hearing that. He knew that it was an empty threat, but just having the gall to say was bad enough to spur him into action. Before he could even move to put the arrogant little bastard in his place, his team was already in motion and thoroughly kicking the shit out of the Uchiha heir.

Naruto was the most angry of them all. "You son of a bitch! I'll never let you even BREATHE near my mother or the girls! I'll kill you first!" He roared as he rained blows down on Sasuke.

Ichigo noticed wisps of red starting to emerge from Naruto as his rage climbed higher and higher, alarming him greatly as well as Sakuhime.

_**"That chakra...It's the Kyuubi's! We need to stop him!" **_The seraph cried as she began to use her powers to suppress the demon's power. After a few minutes, she managed to suppress it completely, but Naruto fell slack when the demonic energy left him so suddenly.

_**"I'm...glad that...Naruto...chan is okay now."**_ Hime panted tiredly.

_"Hime? Are you alright?"_ Her host asked her with no small amount of concern.

_**"I'll be...okay. I just need to rest...Ichigo-kun."**_ She reassured her long time friend and partner as she let herself regain her strength.

Meanwhile, Hinata and Sakura rushed over to where Naruto fell, forgetting all about the red aura that flared to life moments before. Their only concern was the blond boy they both cared for so much. Hinata used her Byakugan to scan for any abnormalities in his system, to her relief there were none. Sakura bandaged up his knuckles and loaded him onto her own back to carry back to Tazuna's place.

Ichigo watched his genin with pride as they relied on one another and showed true teamwork. He looked over to where the Uchiha lay and scowled. He was sorely tempted to just leave him there, but made a Mizu Bunshin to drag him back while he himself reholstered his zanbatou on his back and had his team return to Tazuna's place.

_A/N: There we go, another chapter down. Team 8 is now in Wave Country and I hope you liked the survival lessons Ichigo taught to his team. Jerky is actually a very good and nourishing trail ration and can keep longer than most other foods. Also, yes Sasuke is a collossal asshole and he made that awful threat, but the Uzumaki's would kill him and the council before they let it come to pass. As for Sakuhime, her Holy Charka can hold back that of the Kyuubi, keeping it in check somewhat like that Mokuton can, only more effective. Also, point to whom ever can guess where I got the phrase _"The piece of gear that you forget could have been the one that saved your life." _from. _

_ On one final note, please leave reviews if you add this to a favorites or alert list. If you like it so much, tell me so._


	7. Angel of Death Descends

_Finally, another chapter! I'm almost ready to abandon this story if I don't get some serious viewage soon. In this chapter, Sasuke finds out just why messing with the Uzumaki and their nakama is hazardous to your health! Then, the Demon of the Mist and the Angel of Death, square off in a sword duel to the death. Also, what's up with Kakashi? There's something wrong here..._

_**TAZUNA'S HOUSE**_

Upon arriving back at the house, Kiba was the first to notice Sasuke's condition. "Dude...What the hell happened to him?" Kiba asked, more in curiosity than in concern. The Uchiha looked like the entire Inuzuka kennel took turns using him as a chew toy.

Ichigo's expression took on a grim one, one that the Inuzuka boy came to know as his "Do not fuck with" face. His curiosity died a horrible death right then and there. Kiba knew that Sasuke wasn't Team 8's favorite person, but he must have really pissed them off for the Emo Prince to come back like that.

Shino merely sighed. He knew of Sasuke's jealousy of Team 8, especially the Uzumaki family as a whole. He asked his father about it once and was told that the Uchiha clan head once tried to court Kushina Uzumaki, but he failed miserably. He just couldn't handle the fiery red head because she was far too spirited and strong willed. Only the Yondaime could match her in combat and that is what attracted her eye. Fugaku simply couldn't accept defeat and continued to try again and again even after he married Sasuke's mother, a very kind and gentle woman named Mikoto, who was also a fierce kunoichi in her day.

The jealousy from his father must have carried over into Sasuke himself and started a whole new cycle of hatred. _'This is something that we do not need in our already shakey team dynamics. Sasuke must forget his hatred and petty jealousy for the good of the mission.'_ Shino thought as he painfully limped about the house.

Kakashi saw the condition that Sasuke came back in and nearly flipped out. "What the hell did you do? Can't you do anything right?" He yelled.

"Little bastard threatend my family and students. No one gets away with that. On top of that, he attempted to steal by sword from me." Ichigo answered in a cold tone with a matching glare, daring Kakashi to say otherwise.

Team 8 (Minus Naruto who was carried) all sat down at the table while the two sensei seemed to want to know something about one another.

_'Why does it seem like Kakashi resents me somehow? What the hell is his deal?'_ Ichigo wondered in frustration. He wondered idly if the lapses in information were due to some type of resentment.

Kakashi was pondering something himself. _'Rin...Why him? Why did you choose him and not me? I've been around you much longer and you used to fawn over me. What makes HIM so special?'_ He thought while he picked at his food.

Kiba and Sakura were watching the strange behavior of the two sensei. "What's wrong with them?" Kiba asked as he leaned over to Sakura, who shrugged.

"I don't know." She replied. She'd never really seen this from her happy-go-lucky sensei before.

Dinner went on in an awkward silence as the two sensei continued their strange but tense behavior towards each other until Tazuna's son, Inari, banged his hands on the table angrily. "I don't see how YOU can help us? You all look weaker than them as they got their butts kicked!" The boy shouted.

Hinata had heard enough from the boy. "So you're saying that we're weaker just because we're girls?" She asked dangerously.

"Whoa there, Hinata. Chill out for a minute." Ichigo told her placatingly as he turned to the boy.

"Now, what is this all about?" He asked.

Inari proceeded to tell them all about his father figure Kaiza and how he died a meaningless death defying Gatou. He screamed that they would get them all killed and was telling them to leave now. "You! You think you can keep those girls out of his brothels and yourself out of a grave? You and your sensei look even weaker than them!" He screamed again, only to have Ichigo pick up a stone that was on the ground and crush it into powder with little effort.

"Watch what you say, boy. You should never underestimate anyone. It'll only lead to an early grave." He told Inari gravely looked up again. His mismatched eyes told of much pain and sorrow in his life. They were the eyes of someone who had seen far too much bloodshed and evil in his lifetime, weary and tired.

Naruto came downstairs in time to hear everything and added his two cents. "Y'know, if you keep saying that it's all hopeless, then you're better off dead. I've been through worse than this and came out alright. Just show some back bone like that Kaiza guy." He told the young boy, who was only further enraged.

"What the hell would you know? You were spoiled in that rich village with parents around you and food everywhere..." Inari ranted until a sharp killing intent cut him off. Kakashi thought that the Kyuubi was breaking free from the feel of it and the others were terrified .

"Spoiled? Parents? Food? Let me tell you a little about myself. I grew up an orphan, I never know my parents or the love of one until a few months ago. My village hated me and wanted me dead for reasons I can't tell you here. I lived in the streets in that so-called rich village and had to get my food out of garbage cans until I was as old as you are now. I was the villager's punching bag for years, taking all of their crap. I'm done with it. So ask yourself this, who had it worse?" He told Inari in a sad tone as he turned to grab a little food before heading back upstairs.

Inari, his mother, Tazuna, and Team 7 minus Kakashi were all stunnind into silence. Tsunami inwardly wept for the boy, while Tazuna felt that he'd need some good sake to forget what he just heard. Inari couldn't even move, numb after hearing something so horrible and depressing. Shino lowered his head gravely, while Kiba's eyes glazed over in sadness. Even Sasuke had nothing to say or add. The girls rose from the table, politely thanking Tsunami for the meal as they went upstairs to check on Naruto.

Soon, it was time for bed and they all got settled in for the night, except for the two sensei. Ichigo walked out to the kitchen table where Kakashi was already sitting and sat down in front of him. He wanted to get to the bottom of what ever the hell was bothering Kakashi and not waste any time doing so.

"Now, what the hell is wrong with you, Kakashi?" He asked with a pierceing stare.

Kakashi growled in his throat before answering. "Why did she choose you? Why Rin?" He asked heatedly.

Ichigo looked incredulous. "Is THAT what this little hissy fit you're on is about? Why should I explain that to you? It was her choice to make and she made it. We make each other happy and that's all that matters."

"That doesn't matter! She was MY teammate! She used to fawn over me until Obito died, and then YOU come along out of nowhere and take her from me!" He hissed angrily, but being careful not to wake the kids.

"I didn't take her from anyone, Kakashi, and you know that! You had your chance to be with her. You had over a decade! If you're looking for someone to blame, look in the mirror Kakashi. Not at me, not her, not anyone else. I suggest that you quit running away from the blame and take it like a man, like your sensei and Obito would have." Ichigo fired back as he went to the roof for some air, leaving the copy-nin to think to himself.

'_Is what he said true? How would Obito and Sensei handle this? Maybe they...No! Rin was supposed to love me! She even told me once! I'll win her over from you, Uzumaki.'_ The cycloptic nin vowed.

On the roof of Tazuna's place, Ichigo sat to get a little fresh air that was blowing in from the ocean not too far from the house. Kakashi had really gotten under his skin with his accusations of him stealing Rin away from him. In reality, Rin chose him of her own free will and they had been happily dating for a year now. He was even planning on asking her to marry him sometime soon, maybe after the Chuunin exams that were rapidly approaching because before and during the exams, everything would be very hectic. He truly loved her, and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

_'Kakashi had the past 13 years to make a move, but he chose not to. He has no right to complain about her choice. If you try something, Kakashi, may God have mercy on you, 'cause Hell won't even be able to hide you from my wrath. I should know, I've been there.' _The towering blond thought as he went down into the house to get some sleep.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

The next morning, both teams awoke bright and early, with Team 8 taking over duties to guard Tazuna at the bridge today. Kakashi insisted that his team go instead, but Ichigo reminded him that two of his three genin are in no condition to be out and about, especially if Zabuza and his cohorts decided to attack the bridge builder. The cpoy-nin grudgingly relented, but saw his team's track record, as well as his own personal reputation, take a major nose dive. Even with the vaunted Uchiha on his team, they were nearly wiped out by a mis-ranked mission.

Team 8 followed Tazuna out to the bridge, hoping for the best but expecting the worst, a saying that Ichigo lived his life by and taught to his students. This time, the saying paid off when they got to the bridge to find most of the old bridge builder's work force either dead of incapacitated.

"Wh-what the hell happened?" He asked in a panic as he scrambled over to a downed, but still conscious worker.

"A d-demon..." He croaked out in pain before falling into unconsciousness.

"Oh shit. That's never good." Ichigo muttered as a dense mist washed over the bridge. He could feel chakra laced into the mist, the signature of a jutsu. One that he knew very well, as well as how to counter.

"Sakura, I need you to work on the wounded. Naruto, guard the client. Make a few bunshin you have to. Hinata, I need you on standby. Now, I'm going to get rid of this mist so we can fight more effectively." He ordered them while going through a short but rapid series of seals.

_**FUUTON : DAITOPPA!**_

Using this wind jutsu, he managed to blow away the mist to reveal a trio of nin at the opposite end of the bridge, two bearing Kiri symbols and another bearing an Ame symbol. "So, you must be Aoi Rokusho. You are Zabuza Momochi, and you must be the mysterious accomplice that Kakashi warned me about." Ichigo stated.

Zabuza noticed the blades that he wore on his person. "Ahh, Konoha sent me a fellow swordsman to play with, the Angel of Death, no less. It's been a long time since I've had any challenges from a fellow swordsman, so don't disappoint me." He replied.

Ichigo had heard of the Seven Swordmen and had been wanting the chance to face one of them in combat. "Very well. It would be an honor to duel with one of the famous Seven." He replied, unsheathing his blade and going into a swordsmen's salute, making Zabuza whistle in appreication for the massive blade.

"That's a beautiful blade you have. What's her name?" The ex-Kiri nin requested.

"Ensis Celesti, or Heavenly Blade. And yours?" The tall blond Uzumaki responded with a question of his own.

"The Kubikiri, Neck Chopper." Zabuza answered, brandishing his own blade.

"Hold on now, Zabuza! I will get the reward for his head! Not some trashy missing-nin..." Aoi ranted until Zabuza had him by the throat.

"This is a duel between swordsmen. A duel for the honor of the Seven Swordsmen. Stay out of my way, Rokusho, or I'll split you in two." Zabuza threatened before turning to his partner. "Haku, make sure no one interferes with our duel." He ordered.

"Hai, Zabuza-sama." The masked nin replied with a nod.

"Stay back team. I'll handle Zabuza. You all guard Tazuna. Don't make a move unless they do. They don't look like they'll jump in, but don't provoke them." He ordered as he stepped forward to face his opponent.

"Rules?" Zabuza asked.

"Kenjutsu and Tajutsu only. No Nin or Genjutsu." Ichigo answered.

Zabuza nodded and the two stood ten yards apart, crouched low, ready to strike at any given second. It was like an eternity passed as they waited for some unseen, unknown signal to start. Nearby, a seagull took flight and that set the match in motion, both combatants closing in on each other with blinding speed. In an instant, the clang of steel on steel echoed throughout the bridge, the two fighters in a stalemate.

"You're good. This match just got interesting." Zabuza commented as they broke apart, then clashed again with a storm of heavy sword blows.

In the midst of the action, Aoi looked over at the genin and noticed Hinata. _'A Hyuuga! And a main house brat at that! If I sell her to Kumo, I'll be rich!'_ He thought sinisterly as his hand reached for the Raijin, making his way over to them.

Haku noticed Aoi's actions, but did nothing to stop him, as he wasn't interfering in the duel. The traitor took out an umbrella from his back and threw it into the air. From there, the umbrella launched a torrent of senbon down upon Team 8. Naruto noticed the needle shower just in time to complete a jutsu.

_**FUUTON : FUUJIN NO TATE!**_

A shell of wind surrounded the team and client, deflecting all of the incoming projectiles and protecting them from harm.

"You're pretty quick on the draw there, brat." Aoi commented condescendingly.

"Well, with a family like mine, you get used to it." The shorter blond grimaced slightly as he remembered his elder sister's 'awareness' lessons, and having to watchout for his mother's pranks.

"Well, then..." Aoi started as he fixed his gaze on Hinata. "If Zabuza want's to take the head of Death's Angel, I'll just have to take myself a Hyuuga to sell, and maybe sample for myself." He leered at Hinata.

Tazuna stepped back to allow the other two Genin to step in front of her. "Try it, asswipe. I won't let you touch her!" Naruto snarled in rage, his animalistic characteristics from the day before coming back.

"I'm with him. Hinata's one of my best friends and my teammate. I'll die before I let you do that to her!" Sakura yelled at the traitor.

"I'd like to see you try, once I kill you all, I'll have fulfilled my contract AND gotten a little bonus on the side." Aoi sneered at them as he lunged in.

Naruto went on the offensive just as the sword thrust missed him. He noticed something strange about how Aoi handled the sword. _'It's like he has no idea of what he's doing at all! He's just swinging that thing around!'_ He thought as he got an idea.

"Sakura-chan, I'll distract him while you hit his sword with a water jutsu. Make sure you hit him in the same shot." He told his teammate.

"What? Why would..." She started to say until she got what he was getting at and she smirked. "Gotcha'!"

_**'SHANNARO! ONE BARBEQUED ASSHOLE COMING UP! THIS IS GONNA BE GOOD!'**_ Inner Sakura yelled.

Naruto kept Aoi's attention by throwing kunai and shuriken at him while Sakura got into position to fire off a Suiton jutsu that Ichigo-sensei taught to her, one that was like a fire hose on steroids. As soon as she had a clear shot lined up, she flipped through the seals with blinding speed and shouted out her jutsu.

_**SUITON : SUITAIHOU!**_

With that, she blasted both lightning blade and wielder in one solid shot. Now, following the laws of electricity, the current in the blade was conducted by the water blast to the nearest ground, that being Aoi himself. The resulting shock was just bad enough to stun him for over ten seconds, more than enough time for Naruto and Hinata to close in on him and shut him down for good while Sakura hung back to guard Tazuna. Getting within striking range, Hinata used her Hakke Rokujuuyonsho to render the traitor completely helpless while Naruto used some of his ninja wire to tie him up and pick up the Raijin.

"That'll show you, you bastard." Naruto growled at the fallen nin.

Back at Tazuna's house, two mercenaries walked up to the door and kicked it open, intent on kidnapping Tsunami and kill Inari to set an emaxple, only to get a kunai each right between the eyes from Shino who was sitting in the doorway. Kiba and Kakashi walked out up to Shino, who was slumped over from the exertion, and helped him into a chair.

"Kiba, I need you to scout around the perimeter for any more thugs while Shino and I guard the house. I'll send one of my Nin-ken with you." Kakashi instructed while biting his thumb for some blood, flipping through handseals and slamming it on the ground.

_**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!**_

As the smoke cleared from the jutsu, a small pug with a blue vest and Konoha headband spoke out in a rough voice that contradicted his size. "What's up, Kakashi?" It asked.

"Pakkun, I need you go with Kiba and help him sniff out any hostiles in the area while I make sure we get no more uninvited guests." The copy-nin ordered.

"Right. You comin' or what, pups?" He asked Kiba and Akamaru gruffly. After a whine from Akamaru, they got under way. A rustling was heard from upstairs along with a window breaking and Tsunami screaming. Running up to see what had happened, they found Tsunami nearly pinned to the wall with kunai, Sasuke gone with the window broken. She explained that Sasuke wanted to get up and get his revenge on Team 8, but she told him to lay down and allow himself to heal. Sasuke didn't take being told to do something very well and attacked her. Luckily, he missed and only got her clothes, but he made his escape, heading for the bridge where they were at. She also told him that his eyes looked strange, having something like a pinwheel in them.

Kakashi palmed his face in exasperation. "This isn't going to end well. I just know it." He commented. However, he just let him go.

_'Now that his Sharingan has awakened, maybe he'll actually accomplish the mission the council gave us. I never really liked that blond bastard or sensei's wife. She distracted sensei from teaching me everything and that brat for taking his life. I knew getting them to trust me would work.' _He thought. He had been jealous for a while now, but kept it hidden. The council had approached him a month before the Wave mission with the proposal of getting rid of the Uzumaki's for them and making it seem like an accident. He was hesitant at first, but after he overheard Ichigo's plans about proposing marriage to Rin, he readily accepted, envy guiding his actions. One of the reasons that he didn't associate with Rin all these years was because she almost always hung around Anko and that Hyuuga woman, Airi, with Naruto usually in close proximity. The way those women doted on the demon boy really bothered him.

Back with Team 8, Ichigo and Zabuza were still locked in combat when Sasuke arrived at the bridge, glaring at the tall Jounin who denied him what he wanted. Taking aim at where the two duelists were fighting, he shot out the biggest fireball he could manage at the two, trying to take them both out in one shot. They both saw it coming and dodged it quickly, Ichigo landing to Sasuke's right.

"You little bastard..." He snarled as he lifted the wannabe avenger off of the ground by his collar. "What the HELL are you trying to pull? I should kill you now, but that can wait for a moment." He growled as he decked Sasuke across the face, breaking his jaw and launching his near his team.

"Tie him up. I'm going to have a little chat with Kakashi when we get back." He told his team as they did what they were told. He then turned to Zabuza, settling into a strange stance.

"Sorry. But my time grows short. I'll have to end this now. You've been a worthy opponent, Zabuza." Ichigo said to him.

"Same to you, but I have no intention on dying here. I'm gonna kill you, your brats, the old man, get my money and be gone." He replied.

In a flash of white light, Ichigo had already crossed the distance between him and his opponent and stood behind him, resheathing his blade. Zabuza fell to his knees with a very deep gash in his chest and his Kubikiri was sliced in half, to his astonishment. "Wh-what type of move was that?" He asked as his breath became ragged.

"I call it the Amekakeru no Hirameki, or Heavenly Flash." He replied solemnly.

"That was quite a technique...I couldn't even see you move." Zabuza admitted as he sank to his knees.

Haku rushed toward his stricken master, only to have him hold. "Stay there, Haku. He won fair and square. My life is forfeit. Give me an honorable death." Zabuza requested.

Ichigo nodded. He withdrew his ANBU style blade and poised to strike. "Thank you for the match, Zabuza."

"You're welcome. You would have been a great member to the Seven...if they still existed." Zabuza replied closing his eyes.

With a flash of steel, the deed was done. Zabuza Momochi was no more and his head fell to the ground. Ichigo pulled out a sealing scroll and sealed the head within, turning to Haku. "You're not in the Bingo Book. Just run. Find your own path to follow from now on." He informed the masked boy.

Haku shook his head. "I was Zabuza-sama's tool...his weapon. He plucked me from the streets and trained me in the shinobi arts. I know no other way..." He lamented sadly.

The sound of a cane tapping at the other end of the bridge got their attention. There stood the root of their troubles, Gatou himself. This time, he brought the rest of this thugs along with him. "Very nice! You managed to defeat Zabuza and now I don't have to pay him or his brat! Now that you're tired, I can just have these gentlemen take care of you all. You and the males will die, and the girls will be...trained properly. Once that happens and I tire of that young Hyuuga, I'll sell her to Kumo at an outrageous price!" He laughed cruelly.

Those words made Ichigo's blood boil, as well as Naruto's. "Girls. Protect the client. Naruto. Take the Fang and follow me." He ordered.

"Haku. If you want something to do now that you employer never intended to pay you, help me out and I'll see about getting you into Konoha's ranks. There, you'll find a purpose." He promised.

Haku nodded and flashed through some handseals, stopping in hitsuji. The mercs looked around in confusion and terror at all of the ice needles forming all around them.

_**HYOTON : SENSATSU SUISHO!**_

All of the needles that were hovering above the thugs rained down, killing at least 10 of the thugs, leaving more wounded. Ichigo and Naruto took this as the opening salvo for their attack and charged in while they were still reeling. Naruto was proving that he was somewhat handy with a sword, eviscerating any thug that came close. Ichigo lived up to his namesake, becoming death incarnate while hacking apart any opponent that came withing range.

More mercs managed to get in behind them and began to attack his two kunoichi students, but they were far from helpless. Hinata Jyuuken'd everyine on her reach while Sakura pummeled them into oblivion and used smaller, but rapid firing jutsu to take down their attackers.

After a few minutes of bloodly, violent fighting, only a few mercs and Gatou himself remained, cowering in fear. "D-d-don't k-k-ill me...I'll give you anything! Women! Money! Power!" He pleaded with the tall man, but his begging fell on deaf ears.

"Not only have you all but ruined this country, but you threaten to kill and rape MY students. On top of that, you have the gall to try and buy be out. I already have a girlfriend, I'll gain my power on my own, and your money's no good here. Instant death is too good for you. I'll enjoy metting out your punishment, you little worm." Ichigo snarled as he deftly and swiftly lopped off Gatou's hands and feet, then he cauterized them so he wouldn't bleed out. Death was too good for scum like him. Next, he hacked his remaining minions into chunks and threw their remains off of the bridge.

"Now, I'll let the villagers deal with you. It's only fitting that they do so when you've caused so much harm." He told the former tyrant coldly as he picked him up by the collar of his suit and told his team to follow him to the town. Naruto made two Kage Bunshin to pick up Sasuke and Aoi to bring back to the house with a message for Kakashi, telling him to stay put and that he'd deal with him later.

Once they made it to the center of the town, Ichigo let out a loud holler. "LISTEN UP! EVERYONE GATHER 'ROUND!" He announced in a loud, commanding voice. The shout had the desired effect as people seemed to come out of the woodwork. Once he had a large enough crowd, he motioned for Tazuna to address the crowd wanted.

"I bring you good news! Gatou's reign of terror is over! These shinobi from Konoha have taken down his army and have brought him here as a prisoner!" He announced to his people, who gasped in astonishment.

To further reinforce Tazuna's claim, Ichigo dragged out Gatou, minus his hands and feet and still moaning in pain. "I bring him to you alive for you to judge yourselves. I think that would give the people of Wave true justice." Ichigo told the shellshocked crowd. Slowly, clapping was heard. After that, more clapping. Finally, full blown cheering broke out. They had every reason to celebrate because Gatou was no longer a problem for them and his thugs had been eradicated. Gatou was taken away by a couple of townsfolk to be put in a cell until they decided what to do with him. Ichigo had already made sure he couldn't run.

Once the crowd died down, Haku walked up to Tazuna and formally apologized for what he had a hand in, to which the old man and his daughter accepted. They understood that he was only paid to do a job and the Konoha shinobi could have easily been the ones hired by Gatou to do the same. He then approached Ichigo about his offer to join Konoha.

"Are you sure you want me to join? No hard feelings?" The Ice wielding youth asked Team 8's sensei.

"Yes, I'm sure. You can even stay with my family and I. I know that our mom would love to meet you!" Ichigo replied cheerfully.

Kakashi was watching nearby and scoffed at the offer. "You really think that he'll fit in among us? I don't think that he's even Konoha material."

Ichigo gave him a deadpan look. "It's a ninja village, not a club. I'm willing to sponser him into the shinobi ranks."

"Whatever. It's your career on the line, not mine." Kakashi drawled out.

Team 8, Kiba and Shino watched the exchange of words between the two sensei and were greatly confused by their veiled animosity toward each other, and the way Kakashi seemed to favor Sasuke's well being over theirs.

_**TWO WEEKS LATER**_

Two weeks saw the completion of Tazuna's bridge. The money they recovered from Gatou's safes after they made him cough up the information, was used to fund the construction and hire new workers. During which time, Tazuna also sent the full payment of a A-Rank mission back to Konoha and assumed control of Gatou' assets, making it into a reputable company. Wave Country seemed to be getting back on it's feet once again and Gatou was a thing of the past.

With the teams, Aoi's chakra was completely stopped and his movement was cut off. Having your feet removed has a habit of making sure you're not going anywhere. Kakashi played innocent with what Sasuke tried to do and what he threatend, but underneath he was cursing that the boy was unsuccessful in getting rid of the blond sensei. Once he was out of the way, Anko and the rest of the Uzumaki's were fair game and Rin was as good as his. Kakashi knew that he would be no match for Ichigo and maybe Kushina in a fight, so he would have to wait for another opportunity.

Ichigo was growing a bit suspicious of Kakashi's behavior. He was acting strangely ever since the small arguement they had the previous night and that worried him. He knew Kakashi could have stopped Sasuke, but more than likely refused to do so. Questioning him about it would only be a waste of breath, so he intended to talk with Sarutobi about this once he returned. The safety of his team, family and the woman he intended to marry came before all else, even his own life.

The day of their departure finally came and nearly everyone in the town came out to say goodbye. Kiba got the names of a few girls, Shino had the same, but politely refused, and Sasuke rebuked them altogether. Some of the girls came after Naruto, only to have two VERY angry kunoichi chase them away, telling them he was taken after taking an arm apiece. After the team had set off on their return to Konoha, Tazuna remembered that they still hadn't named the bridge yet.

"What'll we name the bridge? Does anyone have an idea?" The old artisan asked the people. A few had some really good suggestions, but a random old man's suggestion stood out.

"What was the name of those two blonds? You mentioned that they were related." He asked.

"Their family name was Uzumaki...Wait! I've got it! The Great Uzumaki Bridge!" Tazuna exclaimed excitedly.

"That's a wonderful name, father." Tsunami told him happily.

"From now on, this bridge will be known as the Uzumaki Bridge!" Tazuna proclaimed to the crowd, who cheered wildly in response.

_A/N: This next chapter has been a while coming. I'm somewhat disappointed that this story isn't anywhere near as viewed as my other stories, and it only has a handful of reviews. To those who read this, please review it you add it to your favorites._


	8. Plot of the Cyclops and Wedding Plans

_I'm back with another installment of the Kitsune Maidens series! They're finally back in Konoha after that harrowing mission in Wave. Now, life in Konoha will get interesting! Also, to all of you that actually LIKE this story, I will not abandon this or any of my fics without good reason and if I do, I will post a final chapter. I won't just leave it cold turkey. _

_**KONOHA MAIN GATES**_

The trip back was considerably faster due to the fact that they had no client to slow them dowm and that Ichigo's Mizu Bunshin carried Aoi like a sack of potatos. The whole trip back took from morning till evening, pulling back into the village just in time for supper. Before they could do anything else, the two teams headed up to Hokage tower to deliver their mission report with Haku in tow. Upon entering the office, the Sandaime greeted them with a wide smile.

"Ah...Good to see you all made it back safely! I received the full mission payment and a written apology from Tazuna about tricking us in the first place. I must say that you all did a wonderful job, especially Team 8! He had nothing but good things to say about you all, as well as Kiba and Shino for protecting his daughter and grandson. Ichigo, I am especially proud of what you did for the people. You allowed them to judge Gatou for his crimes against them instead of killing him outright." The old Hokage beamed with pride. His eyes then fell on Haku.

"Is this the lad you told me about?" He asked Team 8's sensei.

"Hai. This is Haku. He was Zabuza's accomplice, but was never an official shinobi..." He began to explain, telling Sarutobi Haku's sad story.

Sarutobi took a moment to think on the matter. _'The boy is very loyal and he wields a rare ability to manipulate ice without handseals. He also seems like a genuinely nice lad in the fact that he doesn't like to kill if there's another way.'_ He thought.

"I'll have to do an ability test to see where he ranks, but until then, welcome to Konoha, Haku-kun." Sarutobi greeted him warmly.

"Arigatou, Hokage-sama. You have my thanks, and my loyalty." Haku replied with a gracious bow.

"I almost forgot to ask, but do you have a place to stay, Haku-kun?" The elderly Hokage asked the Ice Boy.

"Ichigo-san said that he will talk with his mother and see if I can stay with them." Haku answered.

"Ah! Good then. Teams, dismissed!" The old Hokage announced. Team 7 left, but Team 8 stayed behind.

"Oh? Have you more to report?" He asked.

Ichigo stepped forward and began to explain all that happened with Sasuke and his threats to his family and students, his attempt at theft and extortion, attempted murder, and insubordination. Along with that was Kakashi's strange behavior and his seeming inability to keep Sasuke in line at the expense of his other students. Sarutobi was more than a little unnerved by Kakashi's actions, but was extremely upset with Sasuke's. Sadly, there was little that he would be able to do, even with the Uzumaki on the council now. A light suspention and a reprimand would be the most he could do for now. Ichigo frowned at the answer he was presented with, but took what he could get.

The blond sensei sighed heavily. "It'll have to do."

His team looked at him like he was crazy. "Sensei, are you sure about this? Compared to what Sasuke should have been punished with, this was like nothing happened!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I know...I know. There's nothing to be done now and confronting him or Kakashi about this won't solve anything, it'll only make things worse than they are now. They have the popular support of the council and most votes will go their way. We have to bide our time and keep our heads down. Now, I believe we're all hungry and want to go home." The tall sensei addressed his team as they all filed out of the office and into the night.

Sarutobi sat at his desk with his hands folded before him. "Just what are you up to, Kakashi and Sasuke, and who put you up to this? I wouldn't put this past my former teammates or Danzou to pull something on the Uzumaki's, but without any kind of hard evidence, nothing can be done. Kushina was never fully accepted by most of the village despite our villages being such close allies and Kakashi was jealous of how she took Minato's attention away and of how Minato evenly shared his attention amongst his students. Sasuke is jealous of the Uzumaki, who are such powerful shinobi in their own right. The boy is as obsessed with power as Orochimaru was when he was young and that alone is a bad omen, on top of having his father's haughty and arrogant attitude. I shall need to pay close attention to this growing problem." The elderly Hokage thought aloud before putting away his paperwork to go home for the night.

_**SHUSHUYA'S**_

Team 8 plus Haku stumbled into the BBQ restaurant, dragging their appetites with them in full force. Sakura used to diet all the time when she chased after Sasuke, but never did any training either. Once she began hanging around the Uzumaki's, she learned from Anko and Kurenai that she could theoretically eat anything she wanted, provided she pushed herself physically. From what she remembered, in Ichigo's classes in the Academy, the physical activity was never in short supply, as he liked to keep them moving. If a lecture got too boring, he'd take them out to the obstacle course and teach them there instead of the classroom. Hinata used to do somewhat of the same thing, but Airi and Rin chased that thought from her mind. Naruto always had a healthy appetite, but he often pigged out on ramen. Ichigo and Rin, along with some coaxing from Airi and the Hokage, got him to eat healthier over the course of the year. This resulted in him hitting a massive growth spurt with made him taller than Sakura, Ino, and Hinata.

Upon getting seated in the Yakiniku dive and ordering up their chow, the team plus new arrival proceeded to chow down like a pack of ravenous wolves. They hand't even stopped for any food on the way back, wanting to return back to the village as quickly as possible. Ichigo had his reasons for doing so, which the team understood. Kakashi and Sasuke were acting wierd and they also had Haku to worry about.

Hinata and Sakura were very worried about what they saw happen to Naruto went they were threatened. He looked like he was turning into some kind of animal, with his nails and teeth turning into claws and fangs. They already knew about the Kyuubi and what that would entail with him being the container, but his sudden snap and transformation scared them half to death. After he had calmed down and fell asleep, they had a small talk concerning Naruto and how to go about talking with him about what happened. The next day, they approached the blond and asked him if he was feeling alright, then talked about his actions the day before when he pummeled Sasuke. He told them that it was like he was in a daze or a trance when he did that, that something primal seemingly came to life when they and his family were threatened. It scared him every bit as much as it did them, but the girls told him that it was alright, that he only did it to protect them and his family. They knew deep down that he would never hurt them on purpose and that he would rather die than cause them harm.

Ichigo was also worried that the Kyuubi was getting restless within the seal and might try to influence Naruto when his defenses were weak, but also remembered that Sakuhime's chakra could neutralize that of the demon, but the effort left her badly depleted and made him worry about her greatly. Hime had been with him for a long time and he hoped that she would continue to be there with him till the day he died. She was his best friend and confidant, as well as his irreplaceable partner in combat and the thought of her not being there anymore was beginning to scare him. He steered himself away from that line of thinking and on to what he wanted to do with Rin once he told her that he was back. Kakashi's reactions to his relationship with Rin as of late was beginning to worry him.

_**UZUMAKI RESIDENCE**_

Team 8 had gone their seperate ways after eating and said their goodbyes as the Uzumaki's plus one were making a beeline towards home. The both of them wanted to see their mother and sister badly, as well as introduce Haku to the rest of the family. Finally, after a few minutes of roof-hopping, they reached the Uzumaki residence. The trio opened the door and walked into the genkan, taking off their sandals before entering the house proper. The last time Ichigo forgot to remove his shoes before entering, his mom made him clean the hardwood floors with a toothbrush and he didn't want a repeat of that incident.

"Kaa-chan! We're home!" Naruto called out loudly. A pair of shuffles were heard from upstairs, then the sounds of two doors opening, then running was heard until two women came into view from the banister overlooking the entryway. Kushina and Anko looked over the banister to see a welcome sight, their boys were back home and in one piece. The flame-haired kunoichi vaulted the railing down to them and snatched up her boys in a tight embrace, unwittingly grabbing a blushing Haku as well.

"Oooh, I missed you both so much! I heard that the mission was hectic and that you faced the Demon of the Mist as well, and I got worried! I'm so proud of my babies for what you all did for that country!" Kushina gushed as she let them go, but noticed Haku wedged in there between her sons.

"Oh, hello! Who are you?" She asked, to which Ichigo and Naruto filled her in on what his life was like, as well as how he came to back with them to the village.

"So, mom, aniki and I was wondering if he could stay with us until he gets his rank and a place of his own." Naruto asked of his mother. Kushina gave the Ice slinging boy one of her infamous spine-cracking hugs in response.

Just as he was going blue in the face, she released him. "Of course Haku-kun can stay here. It's not like we have a shortage of room here and he seems like a nice boy."

Haku colored slightly at her assessment, but bowed politely. "Thank you very much, Uzumaki-sama."

"Oh, you don't need to call me that. Just call me Mrs. Uzumaki, Kushina, or if you want to, Mom will do." The Uzumaki matriarch told Haku with a wide smile that told him the same story as the rest of her family, that they all wore what they felt out on their sleeves when they were with each other. All in all, a very open and honest family, one that he counted himself as very fortunate on being included in it.

After introductions had been made, Kushina had Naruto show Haku to a room and help him get settled in while she and her elder children sat down to have a talk. The look that Ichigo had given her when she looked at them told her that there was something of grave importance that he needed to relay to her. "Alright, Icchan. I know that look and that tells me something happened." Kushina told him with all seriousness as she and Anko sat down.

"Actually, multiple things happened that you should know about. First off, Naruto finally tapped into the Kyuubi's powers."

"What? How? What could have triggered it?" Anko exclaimed.

"How it happened was Sasuke tried to steal my blade, but failed miserably so he resorted to trying to extort it. When I refused, he started to threaten many things, including rape of the girls...and of you, mother. The Uchiha brat seems dead set on making our family suffer, as well as taking everything that makes us who and what we are. He mainly wants you so that he can have you push out a brood of little bastard children for him. My family is my life, and I'll skin him alive before that happens." Ichigo relayed to her, his voice dripping with malice and venom as he told them what happened.

Kushina's and Anko's faces took on a dark look and scowl. "That little son of a bitch...If that council thinks they can walk all over US, I'll kill them all and burn their corpses in the middle of the village. Then, I'll make an example out of Fugaku's little clone. NO ONE threatens our family and gets away with it, especially not that whining little brat and Hatake." The flame-haired woman snarled in rage. Kushina would be damned if she gave into them for anything.

Anko was just as pissed. It wasn't enough for the council to pick on her and Naruto, but now that Uchiha that they love so much is willing to rape and steal to get what he wants. "If that thought EVER crosses his mind again, what I do to him will make what I do to my prisoners everyday seem like a day at the beach." The Snake Mistress growled.

Ichigo waited for them to calm down to continue. "Before my team or myself could even move, Naruto was already on top of him, beating the shit out if him. However, Hime and myself could sense the demonic chakra start to ooze out of him unchecked. However, Hime's Holy chakra was able to keep it suppressed before he got out of hand, although the effort really wiped her out. I wouldn't count on her being able to do it all the time. I was really worried about her."

_**"Thank you, Icchan. I worry about you, too."**_ Said entity replied in his mind.

Kushina and Anko both had worry evident on their faces. "Damn...It's at times like this, I wish Jiraiya was here. He could at least check the seal and see if it's holding up." Kushina muttered.

"I know. That stupid pervert was supposed to look after Naruto in the first place, but from what the Old Man told me, he didn't want to return." Anko added in frustration. It was because Jiraiya was named as Naruto's Godfather that the council used against anyone that tried to take Naruto in. They stated that since he had a Godparent that was alive, he wasn't allowed to be adopted.

Ichigo knew the whole story and that was why he agreed to pose as an Uzumaki and become Naruto's legal guardian until Kushina returned. During many of his missions, he kept an eye out of the old pervert, but found nary a trace of him. He remembered back to when Old Hanzou told him about the three Sannin and he was thrilled to have the chance to meet them. However, his delusions were shattered upon hearing of how they had all but run away from the village, of how Tsunade and Jiraiya had abandoned their Godchild to his fate and of how twisted, arrogant and evil Orochimaru had become. He was ashamed of himself for getting all hyped up about them just to be let down.

"He'd better pray that I never see him again. Minato and I trusted him to take care of Naruto, and Tsunade. They have a lot of explaining to do when next we meet." Kushina snarled.

"That makes all three of us. That pervert's gonna pay." Anko added, Ichigo nodding in approval.

Putting aside such dark thoughts, they decided to turn in for the night, but Ichigo had one final item on his agenda. "I wonder what Rin's up to right now?" He thought as he slipped his sandals back on in the genkan.

"Icchan? Where are you going?" His red-haired mother requested of him.

"Out. I just thought I'd go see Rin since the day we left for the mission, we were supposed to go on a date. I just thought I'd go and make it up to her." He told her, fiddling with a small white box that he had in his room for over a month.

Kushina noticed the small object and knew what was inside. _'He's really going to ask her? I'm so happy!'_Kushina squealed inwardly as she answered her surrogate son. "Oh, okay. Just be in at a reasonable hour, okay? I DO worry, y'know." Kushina smirked as she told him.

The tall blond smiled as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I know you do and I wouldn't have it any other way. G'night, mom." He replied as he jumped off into the evening.

_**KONOHA HOSPITAL - NURSES LOUNGE**_

Rin had just gotten through with a patient that had been a little troublesome at the sight of a syringe and plopped down in the lounge to take a quick break when someone walked into the room. "Oh, Kakashi. Did you need something?" She asked.

"Not really. I just thought I'd come to visit and ask how your relationship was going." He replied.

"It's doing just fine, although, I get the feeling he wants to ask me something. I hope it's what I think it is!" She told him excitedly. She was waiting for her boyfriend for over a year now to pop the big question.

Inwardly, Kakashi smirked. _'Perfect. This will just make breaking them apart that much sweeter.'_

"Well, I didn't really want to be the person to tell you this, but he hasn't been honest with you." He told her with fake sadness in his voice.

Rin's heart felt like it stopped beating for a moment. "That can't be right...He's always been upfront with me about everything. He's never lied to me." She reasoned, but Kakashi shook his head.

"He's a pretty good liar, then. You see, on the mission we just came back from, our client had a daughter around our age and he'd been...a little more than friendly with her, if you know what I mean." Kakashi insinuated.

Rin was torn inside. Most of her wanted to believe in her man and his loyalty that had was tried and true during the course of their relationship, but Kakshi's words ignited that small spark of doubt in her heart that was gaining steam.

"Leave." Rin told him with barely maintained calm.

"But Rin-chan I..." He tried to say to her, but she cut him off.

"Leave!" She yelled at him as she sunk into the sofa in the lounge, burying her face in her hands.

Kakashi smirked at his handiwork. _'And to think, this is only the beginning. Soon, she'll be with ME, just like it was supposed to be.'_ He thought evilly as he left the scene quickly.

No sooner than he took off, Ichigo arrived at the hospital and tracked down his girlfriend and with any luck, fiancee, to the breakroom. However, when he found her, the reception he found was less than warm.

"Hello." She told him in a cold tone with a matching glare that chilled him to the bone.

"H-Hey, what's wrong?" He asked her, concerned about her demeanor.

"I just heard something interesting from Kakashi...about your mission in Wave. Apparently you took your protection job VERY seriously with the client's daughter." She told him darkly.

"He didn't waste any time, did't he? Barely back for a couple of hours and he's causing problems." He questioned in a whisper before pleading his case.

"I didn't do anything, Rin. I've NEVER lied to you before, so why start now?" He pleaded with her.

Inside of Rin's mind, she had a feeling that he was telling the truth, but the suspicions that Kakashi planted in her had already taken root. "I...I don't know who to believe..." She muttered into her hands.

Ichigo ran his hands through his hair in frustration. _'I know that bastard Hatake was behind this, but how do I prove...I know! Hime! She's always with me and can tell her that I didn't do anything!' _He thought as he contacted his resident Angel.

_"Hime, can you hear me and what's been happening?"_ He asked her telepathically.

_**"I can hear you, Ichigo-kun. What Hatake-san did wasn't very nice."**_ She replied.

_"Do you think you could talk with Rin and tell her the truth? She won't believe it if it came from me."_ He asked her.

_**"Alright. I'll do what I can, but I still need your help to appear. I haven't recovered fully yet."**_ She informed him.

He nodded and began to pump out chakra at a steady rate, giving Sakuhime something to latch on to and help manifest her somewhat corporeal form. _**"Rin-chan...I see everything that Ichigo-kun sees. I also cannot lie, as it is forbidden to Angels. He has done nothing that Hatake-san spoke of. If anything, Hatake-san seems to have a problem with your relationship with Ichigo-kun and this is something that was done out of spite and jealousy. Please, you must believe that Ichigo-kun loves you and would never betray you."**_The ghostly young woman explained, putting a comforting hand on Rin's shoulder.

Rin reached up and placed her hand over Hime's, gently squeezing it for some support. _'I knew I could trust Icchan...I should have just trusted him instead of Kakashi, but what is this about Kakashi having a problem with my relationship with Icchan? He had over a decade to say something, but never did.' _She reasoned as she stood up slowly, wrapping her arms around the man she came to love.

"I'm so sorry...I should have trusted you to do the right thing...You've never lied to me or tried to cheat on me. I'm sorry..." She whimpered softly as she cried into his chest, his arms pulling her in tightly. Hime was happy for them and gave them one last ghostly embrace before disappearing.

"It's okay, Rin-chan. He was trying to trick you. I'm not mad at you." He told her gently as he rocked her back and forth in his arms.

After a few minutes, Rin managed to get herself under control. "What made Kakashi do such a thing? I thought he was happy for us? I don't get it." She wondered.

"The day that my team and I got to Wave, I got the feeling that Kakashi was hiding something from me. I kept it to myself for the time being and was training the Genin of his that could get around in Tree Climbing. The Uchiha kid demanded more and tried to steal my sword. After failing in stealing it, he tried to extort it. Failing yet again, he resorted to threatening my family with pilaging, death, and rape. That was the final straw, but Naruto beat us all to the punch. However, he also tapped into the Kyuubi's powers in his anger and nearly killed the Uchiha."

This had Rin gasping in shock. "Is he alright?" She asked in a voice frought with worry.

"Yes, he's fine. But getting back to the subject, after we brought them back to the client's house, Kakashi got pissed about what happened to the Uchiha for some reason and refused to listen to what happened. Later that night, I confronted him about his outburst in front of our students and how it wasn't very professional. He then skewed off on a tangent about how I supposedly stole you from him."

"What? He had over a decade to try his luck, but he never even spared me as much as a glance! I have the right to choose whom I want to date, not him!" Rin declared heatedly.

"I know Rin-chan, and I'm glad I was the one you chose. Anyway, after a week, my team and I escorted the client out to the bridge as was the routine, but Zabuza attacked us, along with a traitor named Aoi Rokusho."

"I knew that jerk...He was one of the people who always gave Naruto a hard time!"

"Anyway, I took out Zabuza in a duel while the kids took down Aoi. Sasuke showed up in the middle of the fighting and tried to take both Zabuza and myself out in one blow, but we knocked him out and arrested him. Gatou showed up with a small army of his thugs, hoping for an easy victory, but we showed him the reason why shinobi are feared and took them all down with the help of Zabuza's former apprentice and accomplice, who decided to work with us and came back with us. Kakashi's behavior is really troubling, Rin. It scares me." He confided in his girlfriend as he held her.

"It scares me a bit, too. Kakashi acted so much like that Uchiha kid when we were younger that it's scary and now this." She replied as she looked at the time.

"It's time for me to clock out. Will you wait for me?" She asked.

"Of course. Maybe we can get that dinner in that we missed due to the mission." He replied with a grin.

Rin left the small break room to go change and met her man by the door, taking his arm as they marched off to their favorite restaurant, Kurogashi's. Along the entire way there, Ichigo constantly fiddled with the small white box he hid in his vest pocket.

_**KUROGASHI'S**_

Once they arrived there and ordered their food and some drinks, they began talking, mostly about what Rin had been up to since he was gone. She mostly just hung out with Airi and Anko and occasionally Kushina whenever the woman wasn't busy. Anko usually shared some of the more...interesting reactions to her interrogations with them, like a couple of weeks ago when she was prying for some information out of an A-Rank criminal with a Kage Bunshin duo of Gai and his student Lee, hugging and shouting out about youth at the top of their lungs. The nuke-nin couldn't take it anymore and sang like a canary.

Airi was never too far from Rin, being one of her best friends for a VERY long time, since they were in the Academy and a little before hand. Their times at the hospital were never boring, since they always had something or other to do. Airi seemed to attract the more...interesting patients. She handed a patient a specimen cup and asked him for a sample, but she never specified what KIND of sample she needed. After a 30 minute wait, the old man returned with his specimen alright, but it was the wrong color and it kinda stunk. On another note, the Hyuuga maiden was slightly depressed. Rin noticed it just after she mentioned that she was wondering when Ichigo was going to pop the big question and it was worrying her.

_"Ai-chan, what's wrong?" Rin asked her longtime friend worriedly._

_"Oh, i-it's nothing, Rin-chan!" Airi answered awkwardly._

_Rin didn't like the silence that reigned over them, so she broke the ice once again. "So Ai-chan, you have your eye on anyone?" The brunette asked coyly._

_"Yeah...well...Forget it. I need to go, Rin-chan. Hiashi-sama needed me for something, probably for Hanabi's physical. She's in the Academy now, you know." Airi said quickly, changing the subject._

_It seemed to work. "Oh yeah! She's a little spitfire, but she's soo cute, though! Tell her I said hi!" Rin called out._

_Airi turned quickly, not wanting her friend to see the look on her face, a look of sadness. "Yeah, bye."_

Kushina seemed to relish in her role of 'guiding young kunoichi along the path to womanhood' as she put it, but it was more like breaking their delusions about shinobi life by scaring the crap out of them, then putting them through their paces. She and another sensei that teaches the kunoichi, Suzume-sensei, usually argued about what it took to make a kunoichi successful with the older _(Tell her that at your own risk! The last person that did wound up in ICU!) _and more experienced Kushina usually winning out in the end.

_"Oh yeah, you little smart ass? How will Ikebana help those girls stay alive on the battlefield?" Kushina pressed the younger kunoichi. Kushina had lived through the Third Shinobi War and it was where she gained her moniker "The Red Death". The red headed woman was a battle hardened and proven kunoichi through and through where Suzume WAS a Chuunin, she was one that saw very little action, like many of the other instructors in the Academy these days. Now with Kurenai and Ichigo gone, most of their real time combat experience was gone and down to only a handful, like Iruka and Kushina._

_Suzume was flustered and was fishing for answers. She really didn't know. "W-Well, the guidelines set forth by the council state that all kunoichi that graduate must be well cultured ladies." She answered weakly._

_Kushina didn't know if she should laugh or slap this woman. "Haven't you even talked to them about Rape Counciling or the Anti-Pregnancy Jutsu? For God's sake, these girls NEED to know these things! I couldn't give a good goddamn about what the council thinks! They're just a bunch of civilians that have never even SEEN combat so what would they know? I got MY lesson plan approved through the Hokage himself, so DO NOT DEVIATE!" Kushina ordered her. She was a Jounin and former ANBU Captain, not somebody to be ordered about by a mere Chuunin. It just wasn't done._

As Ichigo listened to her stories, he fiddled with the box he had hidden inside of his vest awkwardly. The scare that Kakashi caused spooked him greatly. He really thought that he lost Rin there fir a moment due to his stunt. Dinner went on for another hour as the two of them talked until he steered the conversation elsewhere.

"Say, um, have you thought about...I dunno...us in the future?" He asked, a pink haze not caused by the sake they were drinking crossing his cheeks.

Rin froze in mid sip. _'Is he asking me what I think he is? EEEEE!'_ She mentally squealed with joy as she fought down her excitement.

"Really? Funny, I was thinking of something like that, too." She replied with a sly grin.

Their conversation had attracted the attention of some nearby diners and staff, who were turning to face them with looks of interest.

"Y-you were, huh? Heheh..." He chuckled nerviously as he fumbled for the right words to say.

"Y-y'know, we've been together for what, over a year now?"

"Yeah, we have. Are you trying to ask me something?" Rin asked coyly.

Ichigo froze up, like a frog looking at a flashlight. Reaching into his vest with a shaking hand, he removed a small white box, stood up, walked around to her, and knelt down. By now, the rest of the restaurant goers and staff were watching, unknown to the two, whispering to each other.

_"Is he asking what I think he is?"_

_"This is so romantic!"_

_"Poor guy, looks scared out of his mind!"_

_"I don't blame him!"_

"Rin, I fell in love with you the day I saw you. I been in love with you ever since." He told her as he opened up the box, revealing a golden ring with a small sapphire set in it.

"Will you marry me?" He asked her, the last of the nerve he had left gone.

The crowd held it's breath as hushed murmurs and shocked faces dotted the restaurant. Even the dishwashers and manager came out to see what would happen.

_"He asked her!"_

_"I hope this goes over well..."_

_"What a lucky girl..."_

_"I hope she says yes!"_

Rin choked up, her breath hitched up in her throat as tears were coming to her eyes. Her mind went back over the time they were together and how far they had come. All the things that had gone on in the 1+ year they were together had seen many things change, such as Naruto's rise to courage and getting some of the villagers to change their opinions of him, Kushina returning and the Uzumaki becoming an actual clan, their relationship getting stronger and stronger, everything leading up to this moment in time. Finally finding her voice, she answered him.

"Y-Yes...I will marry you, Ichigo Uzumaki!" She cried as their lips collided, the pair holding each other tightly.

The restaurant erupted into cheers and congratulations from all sides, well wishers giving their blessings for a happy marriage. The shinobi in the restaurant were especially sincere, knowing that in their occupation, happy endings can be cut tragically short. As the two prepared to leave the establishment, the maiter'd refused to accept payment, saying that their tab was on the house as a sort of wedding gift.

Not all were happy, however. One person that had been listening in was highly upset with this turn of events. Kakashi had taken to following them to see if the seeds he'd planted had any effect, but was in for a nasty shock. Instead of driving them apart, they were now engaged to be married!

_'Damn him! I refuse to give up! Rin is MINE! I made sure Obito couldn't have her and neither will he!'_ He thought angrily as he stormed off.

_A/N: Eighth chapter down! I had a rough time with this one, trying to plan it out! I know that this ic OC centric, but it is all the means to an end. Kakashi is spiraling into deeper and deeper hatred for the Uzumaki family, believing that they had taken away everything he ever wanted. To people with that mindset, this sort of warped thinking makes sense to them, as they have a need to pin the blame on anyone other than themselves. In so doing, they will blame and attack ANYONE they can to alleviate some of that jealousy they harbor. _

_Anyway, the Uzumaki home gains another denizen in Haku and can we hear wedding bells in the near future? I sure can! Kushina's going to flip out when she hears about this! In a good way, of course._

_On one final note, if you read this, __**LEAVE A REVIEW.**__I wish that half of the people that add my fics to their favorites would at least have the common courtesy to tell me what they liked and how I can improve._


	9. Coming Full Circle

_ Holy shit! This one was a long time coming! I was stuck on with this chapter for a while and I wanted to make Kakashi truly devious without the whole rape thing. He is simply being duplicious in the worse way possible and he's not even done yet! However, his reckoning with be a real bitch!_

_To recap since it's been a while..._

_In the previous chapter, Teams 8 and 7 return to the village with Haku coming along. Team 8 fill the Hokage in on what happned in Wave as well as Kakashi's and Sasuke's conduct on the mission. Chances at a decent punishment were slim to none, but they would have other chances in the future. Kakashi decides to take it a step further and tried to sow discord and rumors of infidelity. It almost works, but Sakuhime is like an observer. She sees everything her host sees and cannot tell a lie. This undoes Kakashi's lies and Rin and Ichigo are good again. _

_However, before Kakashi can strike again, he decides to move ahead with what he had been planning for over a month now : Asking Rin to marry him._

_They go to a restaurant for a drink and a small meal while he works up the nerve to ask her. He finally does and gets a resounding YES from her, sealing the deal and enraging the cyclops._

_On Naruto's front, he takes his girls on a bit of a shopping bender with their takes of Zabuza's and Gatou's bounty money, which was quite a tidy sum. During which time, he reflects on what makes each of them so unique while he buys them a gift which reminds them of the promise they made to him in the hospital one year ago. The girls decide in the interest of keeping things fair, Ino should take him out on a date since they had been gone for a while. She gets filled in about what happened in Wave and she is understandily upset with the council's blatant miscarriage of justice, but is reminded that they shouldn't act out yet and bide their time, to which she reluctantly agrees. From there he sends her home, but a jealous Sasuke was watching them. He broods over it for a while until he stomps off to sulk. __**END**_

_**UZUMAKI RESIDENCE - THE NEXT MORNING**_

The denizens of House Uzumaki were just waking up and getting ready for their days. Team 8 had been given a few days off for their spectacular performance in Wave. Hinata and Sakura were planning on grabbing Naruto and Ino and hitting the sales racks, fully intending to put Naruto's Kage Bunshin through it's paces. As with the shopping spree his two teammates dragged him on and the one Ino pulled on their date, he knew that resistance was futile and resigned himself. Ino also said that she wanted some additional time with him to make up for the month long absence. Since they all agreed to share him until a decision could be made, she wanted to stand a chance of being a something important to Naruto and Kami will, his wife someday.

What they didn't know about was the CRA, or Clan Restoration Act, that allowed a dwindling Clan to take multiple wives to boost their numbers once again. Kushina knew about it, but wanted to watch these girls more to evaluate them. What she had heard about them before the attack on the Academy wasn't too pleasant, two die-hard fangirls and a timid doormat. She wanted to be sure that these girls would measure up and not revert, but they were shaping up quite nicely so far. The Hokage, the girl's parents, and herself would present the option to them if they kept up the progress not only as ninja, but also as people.

Haku slept well for the first time in years in the Uzumaki house, and in a comfortable bed, too. His dinner with Team 8 left him feeling better than he had in a while, not to mention fuller. Ms. Uzumaki, or 'Mom' as she wanted to be called, was a highly pleasant woman to be around and had a warm motherly air to her that put him at ease the second he met her. Anko was a strange one. The way she dressed left little to the imagination, but she didn't act like she dressed at home. The outside world knew her as a cast iron bitch with a sadistic streak a mile long, but she was a caring woman who loved her family, willing to kill anyone who would harm her precious people. All that aside, since no one was doing anything today, he was going to ask Kushina to show him around the village.

Anko had a day off from work due to Ibiki being in a good mood from breaking Aoi the rest of the way. The Snake Princess cringed at the sadistic smile that lit up the interrogator's face, which really said something since this was Anko, someone who made even the hardest of criminals soil themselves. Ibiki was deeply impressed with the way Ichigo dragged the traitor back to the village, also feeling vindicated for how he sustained the scars that adorned his scalp. Aoi was going to get the royal treatment for how he tricked his little brother Idate into betraying the village. Karma can be a real bitch, can't she?

Kushina was off for the day due to the Academy no having classes for the day. She needed the break from those hard headed fan girls she dealt with on a daily basis. Her classes had been affectionately dubbed as Kunoichi Bootcamp due to her Drill Sargeant approach to teaching them. She originally had many of their parents complaining about her due to some of her more, extreme methods. However, after seeing her methods put to the test, the Shinobi council put a rest to any complains about her teaching skills and methods due to her effectiveness.

Kushina stifled a yawn as she made her way down to the kitchen to brew a pot of coffee to get herself started, Anko right behind her. The two kunoichi inbibbed their morning infusion of wake up juice and their world slowly came into focus. Once the fog was cleared, Anko decided that she would cook breakfast, making her french toast with eegs while Kushina went up stairs to wake the other members of the family. Haku and Naruto were first. It was always known that Naruto wasn't a morning person, but Haku was proving to belong there more and more since he mumbles while he wakes up and runs into things.

The red headed ball of energy (After she's had her coffee...) bounded up to her oldest son's room to wake him by smothering him with embarrassing amounts of attention and embarrassing nicknames, only to find that he wasn't there and neither was his uniform, but his weapons were in there racks and holsters.

"This is really strange..." She thought worriedly. He never failed to tell her when something was going on. She just then had a memory flash.

"Oh yeah...He was with Rin-chan last night! Maybe she knows where he is." She thought as she slipped on some more socially acceptable clothes on other than her short shorts and a tank top and pelted out to the apartment of the young woman in question.

In the meantime, Anko, Haku and Naruto all settled in for breakfast.

"Mmmm...Something smells good..." Haku commented, a grin on his face.

"Yep! I'm makin' my special french toast 'n eegs! Eat up, brats!" Anko belted out merrily. She loved to cook and was pretty good at it, but rarely found the time.

The two boys sat down and dug in to the breakfast treat with gusto as Anko set herself up a plate and had at it herself.

_'Mmmm...Get's better everytime...'_ She mused.

"This is really good, Anko-san!" Haku told her with a wide grin.

"Aint' it?" She replied.

"Your boyfriend is really lucky, Anko-san!" Haku told her.

Naruto tried to stop him from mentioning that fact, but was too late to save his friend.

"Ohh boy..." Naruto whispered. He knew what was coming next. Even he and Ichigo knew better than to bring up that status of her lovelife, or lack there of. Apparently, nobody in the village either had the nerve to ask her out, or were just trying to wheedle sex out of her and she made them pay dearly.

Haku felt as if someone had tap danced on his grave as chills were doing marathon sprints up and down his spine. Anko loomed above like some malevolent goddess, a frown marring her otherwise lovely features.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" She demanded more than asked.

Haku had to think fast or he was snake chow. "I, uh, mean you're so pretty and such a good cook, I thought that men would be starting the next Shinobi War over the right to date you!" He answered her quickly, sweating profusely.

His quick thinking paid off, because that malevolent aura the Snake Mistress was exuding faded away and her cheery demeanor came right back.

"Aww, you're so sweet, Haku-chan!" She gushed, pinching his cheek as she went back to eating.

"Nice save." Naruto whispered to his friend.

"Indeed. I thought she'd skin me alive." Haku replied, sighing in relief.

"Oh well, lessons learned. NEVER comment on Anko-nee's dating situation. She's pretty sensitive about it." Naruto warned him for future reference.

The rest of breakfast passed by without incident after that. After they finished and did their dishes, Naruto grabbed Haku and was going to take him on a small tour of the village before heading out with the girls for the day.

_**RIN'S APARTMENT**_

Sunlight spilled through the blinds of a small apartment towards the northern side of the village and on to the faces of a young couple whose bodies were completely intertwined with one another in a tight embrace. Now, this WOULD be completely innocent except for the fact that they weren't wearing ANY clothes and he had his face nuzzled into her not too generous but generous enough bust, the young woman looking content with it.

"Mmmnnn..." The young man groaned until he opened his eye to look into the eyes of his lover.

"Morning, Icchan." She breathed with a wide smile as she stole a kiss, which he eagerly returned.

"Morning, Rin-chan." He replied nipping playfully at her neck, elicting a small giggle from the brown haired medic.

Embarassingly, another person awoke as well. _**"Well, well...Aren't we the naughty couple."**_ Sakuhime teased them, to which they still colored slightly.

"H-Hime! Come on!" Ichigo whined slightly.

_**"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Ichigo-kun. After all, you two ARE engaged to be married aren't you?"**_ The ghostly woman chuckled.

Rin looked up proudly. "You're damn right, I am." She retorted with a grin, tightening her grin on her soon-to-be husband.

They didn't get much more time to banter as they heard a knocking at the door. "Rin-chan? It's me, Kushina, dear! Are you home?" The red-headed matriarche called form the door.

"Mom? Oh man!" Ichigo said in a mild panic as he scrambled around for his clothes, Rin doing the same. They didn't know HOW she would react if she knew that they just had sex.

Finally getting dressed and erasing any suspictions, they answered the door.

"Oh there you are! I was worried about you when you weren't in your room, young man." Kushina told him in a sweet voice that she usually reserved for when one of them was in trouble for something. She opened her eyes once again to see a ring on Rin's finger.

"Oh my...Did he?" She asked Rin, who nodded happily.

Kushina was bursting with happiness as she death-glomped the newly engaged couple. She was waiting for one of her _'babies'_ to get married, especially her eldest son. Her youngest was technically engaged already, but wouldn't be able to get married until he was sixteen yeard old, almost four years away. Anko was simply too much for the weak to handle, much like herself. The stigma that bastrad Orochimaru left in his wake didn't help her much, either.

"When's the wedding? Are you planning it? Where will it be? Who are the brides maids? How many kids will you have? What will their names be?" Kushina rambled on with questions at a rapid fire pace to Rin, who looked just as gobsmacked as her fiancee.

"Geez, mom...Calm down for a moment. I just proposed to her last night, so nothings been decided yet." He told his mother figure.

Rin came forward and clasped her soon-to-be mother-in-law's hands. "I'd be honored to recieve any advice or help from you that I can." She stated.

Once again, Kushina's _'Mommy Mode'_ roared to life again as she began squealing in delight, making her eldest son think she'd gone off the deep end...for good this time.

"I simply MUST tell Miho about this! While I'm at it, I HAVE to tell Hiashi, Tsume-chan, Inoichi and Yuka-chan, and Saru-jiji! They'll FLIP once they hear this! Konoha's most eligible batchelor, now engaged!" She cheered as she ran off to tell her best friends the wonderful news.

Ichigo sighed while chuckling. This was one of the personality quirks that made him love her as his mother, it really was. She was so much fun to be around and he wished that she was his REAL mother, that she raised him. However, one could shit in one hand and wish in the other, but which would fill up first? C'mon...You should know this by now.

Moving on, Rin had been around Kushina for years while she dated her sensei and somewhat of a father figure to her during her Genin days. The energy the vibrant red-head exuded so freely felt liberating. She had grown very close to Kushina over the years, but the Kyuubi incident took her away. She couldn't bring herself to blame Naruto for it. He was an innocent child who had just been born that night, not to mention Kushina's and her sensei's son. She took care of Naruto as best she could for the next twelve years until everything just fell together. Now, she was engaged to be married and the woman in question will be walking her through it each step of the way.

It was a nice day out and it would have been a shame to waste it. He grabbed Rin by the hand as they headed off to his place and to find their friends. One thought still nagged at him, Kakashi. What were they going to do about Kakashi and what he's been up to? He hadn't yet told Kushina as it slipped his mind, but he needed to tell her sooner rather than later. For now, he wasn't going to let that ruin a perfectly good day.

_**KONOHA SHOPPING DISTRICT**_

Naruto had led Haku on a guided tour of the village ninja style, or from the rooftops, and they wound up finding the girls along the way. The girls asked what he was doing there and Naruto told them that he was staying with him and his family for the time being. Haku wanted to explore a little more on his own, so he bade them goodbye.

"Yeah...Mom was actually asking him to call her mom if he wanted to." Naruto told them.

"Aww...that's really of sweet of your mom to do." Ino sighed.

Indeed, Kushina was definitely the mothering type. Even total badasses like Ichigo and Anko referred to the short red head as 'mom' in public and were actually proud of it. She always responded with affection for her children, even though the elder two weren't really hers and it was obvious that they loved her every bit as much in return. All three girls hoped that they would be able to run a family as well as Kushina can when the time came.

_'And I know just the one I want to help me with that...'_ All three girls thought at the same time as they continued their shopping spree.

Naruto lucked out this time. He was allowed to use his Kage Bunshin to help him this time and the help was VERY welcome. As it turned out, the bounties for Zabuza and Aoi were quite high. The split alone was over 75,000 ryo and that was the funds that fueled this shopping spree.

Hinata WAS form an extremely wealthy clan, but refrained from flaunting it. She wanted to show that she could pave her own way and not alienate her friends, something her father took pride in and was VERY grateful for. He had heard of some girls being able to break the bank with their spending sprees, but Hinata was pretty easy on his wallet. It was Hanabi that might be a bit of a problem. Furthermore, she was pretty charitable, unlike maybe many other Hyuuga.

Sakura never really had much pocket money, as most of the money from the bakery was used to keep it running. The little bit of spending money she could get her hands on came from her making deliveries and getting tipped. On a good day, she would walk away with MAYBE 10 to 20 ryo and on a bad one, nothing. This little bonus was like pennies from heaven. She sank some of it into the bakery to help catch up on theirs bills and even stash over 10,000 ryou away for emergencies, much to her mother's relief and gratefulness, and kept the rest to fund her little trip, like she usually did with her mission money. She was a shrewd saver and financially savvy, too.

Ino was a bit wild with money, as her father could rarely muster up the willpower to say no when she turned on the dreaded pout, something she'd been doing since she was four. She usually saved up what she earned from minding her parent's flower shop and also managed to wheedle a little extra out of her dad, but when she shopped, she could haggle like a pro. She was a bargin hound of the highest degree and she could make money stretch. Hell, she could probably milk even the most meager of budgets, something she got from her mother.

Naruto, well, years of living on a shoestring budget made him into a bit of a penny pincher. He scrimped and saved everything he ever received and earned, and it didn't help that for the longest time people overcharged him on just about everything. Ever since the fire at the Academy and the following year onward, things had been getting better as more shops would give him fair prices and would even let him shop there. This money he earned was going into his piggy bank, as it were. He had a sizable amount of money stashed away, at first it was for a dire emergency, now it was for a rainy day and for setting up a house of his own someday.

Thanks to his clones, he was able to sneak off and get each of the girls a small token of affection. They passed by a jeweler's and saw the most peculiar things on display. There was a Pink Azalea, Carnation, and Red Rose made of crystal on display and it made him think of when he was in the hospital after the fire and the girls declared their feelings. The price for all three as a bit steep, but he could manage it. After shelling out the money for the gifts, having them wrapped, and the lady behind the counter badgering him on who the lucky lady was with a sly grin, he was out the door to catch up to them.

The shopping trip wound down as Sakura was due back at the bakery to help with the evening rush orders for bread and Hinata had something to do back at Hyuuga Manor, so that gave Ino her time alone with Naruto, just as she wanted. Naruto chose this time to hand them their gifts. Upon opening them, each girl had tears in their eyes, genuinely touched by what the gesture really meant. Those particular flowers were the ones that they gave to Naruto upon confessing how they felt for him. All three girls gave him a heartfelt kiss on his cheek as a thank you.

Finally, the time to part had come, with Hinata and Sakura going home. They DID say they had urgent business to take care of, but it seemed a little too convenient, like it was set up by her two friends to keep the playing field even. After the two dropped off Ino's parcels back at her house, she took him out on a little date.

Ino had taken him out to one of her favorite restaurants, Toshiko's, a Yakiniku place that her team found themselves at a little too often when Chouji was hungry. She got them seated and soon she was asking him about how his mission in Wave had gone, as well as how _'Emo pants the Great'_ had behaved himself. When Naruto told her of what happened with Sasuke's threats, she was appalled and angered by it.

"I knew that bastard was a heartless beast, but this was low, even for him. It's even worse that he wasn't even punished for it." Ino growled, wishing she could go out and turn his mind into a gelatin mold.

"I know Ino-chan, but Aniki said it was better to not make a fuss over it for now as it would only make things worse. I kinda agree with him." Naruto replied.

"But...Why?" She asked, puzzled.

"Well...Say we stir up the council, bad stuff can happen if we aren't ready. Aniki and mom agree that we should wait until the time is right." Naruto explained to her.

Ino thought it over for a moment and nodded in agreement. Her father had made sure that she understood how the council worked and from what she was taught, the politicians were devious beyond anything a ninja could muster and THEY were the ones backing Sasuke. If they wanted to do anything to bring Sasuke to justice for any of his crimes, they would have to time it just right, or it would back fire and the backlash would turn the village inward onto itself. In these turbulent times, this was something they could not afford.

"Now that I think about it, you have a point. I mean, we've got to be careful about who we're dealing with. I don't want them to hinder our...chances at having a family." Ino replied, her tone turning a slight bit sultry at the end.

Normally, Naruto would welcome the change in the subject, but this was making him a little hot under the collar. Ino really knew how to turn up the heat when she wanted to. She really had honest feelings for him, nothing like the infatuation she had for the Uchiha a little over a year ago, and she could see herself starting a family with him. Visions of little blond haired, blue eyed children playing in the yard danced in her head for a few moments before Naruto snapped her back to reality.

"Yo! Ino-chan! You okay? You kinda zoned out for a moment." Naruto said, his tone a bit concerned.

"Oh, I'm fine Naru-kun. I was just thinking about the future..." She replied wistfully, her head propped on her hands. She then looked at the sky and saw that it was going down. Taking that as a sign that she should call this day to an end, she stood up.

"It's getting a little late. Wanna walk me home?" She asked cutely.

He could never deny her or the other girls that, so he did so without a second thought, Ino taking his hand into hers as they left the restaurant.

"Huh?" Naruto uttered as he spun around quickly, something skirting along the edge of his senses.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked, puzzled.

"It's nothing, I guess. Just thought I felt something behind us..." He replied to her as they continued walking along the way to Ino's house.

From behind a building, a figure emerged, glaring at them with contempt. Sasuke was seriously pissed at what happened on the Wave mission, at the Uzumaki's in general. He wanted to find out why they were so strong so that he could take it for himself, but found out nothing.

_'The dobe is always fooling around with those wenches of his, but he keeps getting stronger than me! Are they teaching him something, giving him power that they could have given to me? I need it more! That Yamanaka whore used to hang all over me, and that Haruno slut used to, too! That dobe stole the power that was rightfully mine!' _Sasuke deduced crookedly as he stormed off again, plotting ways to get what he wanted.

_**EARLIER THAT DAY WITH RIN AND ICHIGO...**_

The now engaged couple were on the streets to inform their friends of the good news. The first person they ran into was Asuma.

"Whoa...Taking the big plunge? Congrats you two, seriously." The bearded Jounin told them with a grin.

"It's not a _'plunge'_, Asuma! Besides, Kurenai is STILL waiting for you to get a clue that she likes you!" Rin chided.

"Okay...Okay. Sheesh. I just...want to be sure." He sighed. He knew that Kurenai liked him, but wanted to be sure that she wasn't like some of the fickle women that chased him just because he was one of the Sandaime's sons.

Rin knew Asuma enough to know what held him up, but Kurenai was a dear friend of hers and knew that reputations meant nothing to her. Kurenai was also a very good friend of Ichigo's as well as a fellow instructor at the Academy and the one he sponsered for Jounin, so he knew her pretty well. She was the epitome of a serious kunoichi, one who put her career ahead of an infatuation and only strayed from that if she truly meant it.

"Come on, Asuma. Don't give us that crap. Give Kurenai more credit than that. She deserves at least that much." Ichigo reprimanded. He didn't want Kurenai to strung along like that. She was a good, strong woman, like his sister and mother, and would be a real keeper to the man that was brave enough to take a chance. He saw Kurenai as a sister of sorts, so he was bound to be a bit protective over her.

"I...understand." He replied after silence reigned for a few moments.

"Good. I hope this talk was...informative. Now, where is our mutual crimson eyed kunoichi?" Rin asked.

"I think she's at home right now." He answered after thinking for a moment.

"Well, we'll be going now. Later." The brown haired woman said as they walked off.

"Geez...I s'pose that Kurenai deserves an answer..." Asuma mumbled as he walked in the direction of Kurenai's place.

_**WITH KUSHINA, RUNNING AROUND LIKE A LOON...**_

She had just gotten done talking with Hiashi and Inoichi whose wife offered to do the floral arrangements, now she was heading to her friend Miho to tell her the news and ask if she could bake the cake when the day came when she saw a shock of silvery hair and decided to say hello to _"Kaka-chan"_ As she called him even now. Unfortunately, in her revelry, she forgot about the little talk about his treachery and ran up to him.

"Ah, Kaka-chan! Did Icchan and Rin-chan already tell you the good news?" She asked with rapid fire talking.

He had to fight down a sneer at the woman that he believed stole his sensei's attention away from him and answer her or she'd get suspicious. She may act like a hyperactive loon at times, but she was damn sharp and intelligent. "I was just walking along...Oh. Did he tell you what happened in Wave. I mean, I assume since he did that sort of thing with the client's daughter, he'd assume responsibility for it."

Kushina's eyes took on a razor sharp edge to them, making him flinch slightly. "Really? Do tell..." She asked for more details. By the end of it, she had some serious questions to ask her son, with some questions to Naruto, as well.

As she bolted off to find him, Kakashi gave a wicked smile under his mask, hoping that this wedding was derailed. He knew that Kushina abhorred that sort of behaivor and would take care of his problem for him as he sauntered off, pulling out his Icha Icha Book and began to read again. Bound for his next target...tempt the Hyuuga woman Airi into interfering in the relationship.

_'I know that Hyuuga slut has the hots for that loser...She just needs a push in the right direction, Sharingan style.'_

_**AT THE HOSPITAL...**_

Airi had just gotten done taking vitals for a patient and sent his to see his regular doctor when she sat down in the break room to rest for a moment. She was wondering where Rin was since she wanted to talk about something that was bothering her for a while now.

_'I know that Rin-chan is dating Ichigo-kun, but...I really like him, too. This is just so confusing, I don't know what to do..."_ The Hyuuga maiden lamented. Rin trusted her completely and wouldn't dream of throwing away her lifelong friendship over a man...but the temptation WAS there. If she let him go even for one second, Airi knew she would be right there to catch the rebound. A sound at the door distracted her from her thoughts. The sound of someone entering the room. This someone turned out to be none other than Kakashi. She wasn't too keen on the masked Jounin for a number of reasons, his blatant reading of that Icha Icha book in public being one of them and his cool demeanor being another.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here?" She asked with as hint of suspicion, although his posture spoke volumes to her.

"Why so suspicious? I just wanted to chat with you for a bit, that's all." He replied in a tone that was smothered in false concern.

"Really? What could we POSSIBLY have to talk about?" Airi retorted with thick sarcasm.

"Did Rin tell you that Ichigo proposed to her last night? The surprize on your face tells me that she didn't. To think that she wouldn't trust you, her best friend with this knowledge..." He rattled off.

"What do you mean by that, Hatake?" She growled.

"I mean that she knows that you obviously have the hots for her now fiancee and she doesn't trust you around him anymore." He told her hiding his smug tone.

Airi's mind reeled from what she just heard. _'They're...getting married and didn't tell me? Does she really know about my feelings for him and not trust me anymore?'_ She thought, tears coming to her eyes.

Kakashi smirked at his handiwork. _'Good. The more chaotic her mind is, the easier it will be to manipulate her into doing what I want. Even if she won't agree, there's always plan B.' _He thought deviously as he continued to whittle her defenses away.

"You know...You COULD take him for yourself. After all, you are of the Hyuuga Main House, of much higher birth than she is. You shouldn't want to be her, someone of common birth who has what you want..." He continued to needle away at her.

_'I...I could steal him away...I would just have to...No! I won't do it! I won't betray their trust in me! I won't let that bastard use me!'_ Airi screamed inwardly as her resolve hardened once again.

"I think you should leave right now, you dispicable bastard. I won't betray their trust. Yes...I have fallen in love with him and would have jumped at the chance to date him. Maybe...that would have been ME engaged to him if I saw him first...but I didn't. She did and I will respect that." Airi snarled at him, her Byakugan blazing.

_'Time for plan B...'_ Kakashi thought as he reached into his pouch for a pellet with a chakra suppressing gas in it. With her Byakugan active, she was nearly immune to Genjutsu, but it he cut off her chakra and impaired her senses, a Genjutsu on her would be easy and she would be under his thrall.

Acting quickly, he threw the ampoule down hard and released the gas, which immeadiately did it's job.

"Wha-What the hell a-are you doing?" She hacked, the gas beginning to subdue her.

"This..." He told her coldly as he placed a Mind Control Genjutsu on her with his Sharingan.

"I must find Ichigo-kun and take him away from that whore..." Airi said tonelessly as she stood up and walked right out of the small office in a trance like state, the Genjutsu taking effect.

Kakashi casually left the office through an open window, smirking to himself. _'Good...This will make them fight amonst themselves...'_ He thought as he bounded away. At this point, he didn't really care who he hurt, as long as he caused them trouble.

_'As I said before, I made sure Obito was out of the picture and even got a Sharingan as a bonus due to that fool thinking I was his friend. Now...It's time to get rid of this annoyance.'_ He sneered mentally.

_**UZUMAKI RESIDENCE**_

Ichigo and Rin ventured over to the Uzumaki house to tell Anko and Naruto the good news, but as soon as they opened the door, Ichigo was met by a very,_** VERY**_, angry Kushina.

"We need to talk, young man." She told him in the same tone that Rin used on him last night as she dragged him into the house, Rin following.

"Kushina? What's wrong?" Rin asked.

"Dear...Did you know about this?" Kushina asked the young woman in a gentle tone.

"Know about wha...Wait...Did Kakashi talk to you?" Rin asked.

"Yes...How did you know?" The older woman asked, puzzled.

"Damn that weasel bastard..." Rin growled in anger.

"What do you mean?" Kushina asked, her suspicion piqued.

Sakuhime had heard enough and decided to come out, forcefully giving herself corpreal form.

_**"Kushina-san...Hatake-san lied you, to Rin-chan. He is trying to tear them apart out of spite and doesn't care who he hurts or uses. He wants Rin-chan all to himself and will stop at nothing to get her."**_ The Angel answered with her displeasure clear in her tone.

This made Kushina remember the conversation that she had with her two eldest about his strange behaivor as of late and she put two and two together. She walked up to her eldest son and embraced him as best she could.

"Icchan...I'm so, so sorry for doubting you." She told him, cupping his cheek and kissed it.

"S'okay, mama." He replied softly as he returned the affection.

"That little bastard...I'll kill him..._**NOW**_." The red head snarled with all of the rage and hate she could muster, her red locks rising up into distinctive "Tails" behind her _**(Come on...She WAS the previous jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi...)**_ as she stomped out the door in search of the one-eyed pervert that dared to FUCK with her family.

"Wow...She's really pissed off..." Rin commented as Hime went back into her host.

"Yeah...You can see WHY I won't EVER make her mad at me. I'M scared of her!" Ichigo replied.

"Hey! What's got mom so pissed off?" A voice called out from the genkan.

"Yes...She stormed off in quite a hurry. Is everything alright?" Another voice asked. It was Haku and Anko that just got home.

Rin and Ichigo explained what was going on and Anko was torn between wanting to cut off Hatake's fingers, hang him upside down, and let him bleed out, and congradulating her brother on her impending marriage. Haku also offered his congradulations and well wishes while offering his thoughts on the situation.

"Hatake-san has gone too far..." Haku growled. His new family treated him right, so he felt it proper to desire a measure of payback against the one who was deliberately trying to hurt them.

"What about Kakashi-teme?" Naruto asked as he was taking his sandals off and walking in, seeing Rin.

"Oh, hey Rin-neechan." He greeted.

"Well..." Ichigo started as he told Naruto of what Kakashi has been doing and the boy was furious. However, that was quickly overshadowed by cheer when he heard the news that his big brother was getting married and to Rin of all people, one of the only people that watched out for him while growing up. Now, she really was going to become one of the family.

"So, mom's tracking that asshole down and she's gonna teach him a lesson then? Cool! I wanna watch her beat somebody up thats not us for once!" Naruto cheered.

_**KONOHA STREETS**_

Kakashi was strutting down the street, bound for his favorite bookshop to buy the next installment of the Icha Icha series, contemplating his next move in getting Rin all to himself. He had just turned Ichigo's his own mother against him and now Airi was under his control. All he needed her to do was be caught trying to seduce Ichigo for his plan to work and since she was under his spell, she wouldn't quit until someone noticed the Genjutsu and broke it, she accomplished her given goal, or she was killed.

What he didn't notice was a red haired wraith stalking him, waiting for the perfect time to strike. She'd finally had enough of people trying to harm her family and she was ready to strike back at them, council be damned.

_'If they get in my way, they'll be next...'_ She snarled inwardly as she got ready to pounce.

Finally, Kakashi exited the shop with his new purchase and began to stroll down the street again when Kushina walked out and kept calm.

"Hello there, Kaka-chan." She greeted pleasantly.

Kakashi smiled smugly to himself, thinking she had already dealt with part of his problem for him. "Hello there, Kushina-san. I trust everything is well?" He asked with faked cordiality.

"About that...I need to speak with you. Follow me, please." She asked him, trying to ure him away form the main streets and on to a training ground to properly deal with him. Kakashi simply followed her, thinking that he could deal with her at the same time without someone to help her.

The Uzumaki brood plus Rin all found them and were puzzled by how cordial she was with the bastard.

"What the hell is she doing?" Ichigo asked.

"I dunno. I thought he'd be a pulp right now." Naruto replied.

"Wait...Look where she's headed. The training grounds. She wants to do this where she'll get into the least amount of trouble." Anko realised. The group began tailing them to the training grounds in case soemthing happened.

_**TRAINING GROUND #6**_

They had finally arrived at the closest TG to the village when Kakashi stopped suddenly and lowered his Hitai-ate to reveal his Sharingan eye.

"What are you doing?" She questioned him, her danger senses blaring.

"You know...I really liked Sensei. I really did. But he was a fool for playing favorites." Kakashi stated as he paced around her.

"You know damn well that Minato trained you all equally. He saw no favorites." Kushina answered hotly.

"Actually, he had a favorite...two in fact. That fool Obito...and _**YOU.**_" Kakashi retorted, finishing with a hateful snarl.

"Obito was a sweet boy! He was an Uchiha, but he didn't think that he was the cock of the walk like the rest of them and Minato and I were dating LONG before you were his student, so don't EVEN try that with me." She countered.

"That's _**exactly**_ he was a fool..._**I**_ was the prodigy! _**I**_ deserved to be special, not some foriegn slut or a hopeless loser!" He yelled in rage.

"In his eyes, there were no prodigies or geniuses. Everyone was equal in his eyes." Kushina shot back.

Kakashi's rage faded, but something even more disturbing popped up in its place, smug arrogance. He pulled out and ampoule and threw it down, releasing a gas that suppress her power and weakened her. He quickly took the antidote so that he wouldn't affected, like before.

"Wh-what did you do to me, y-you little bastard?" Kushina choked out, struggling to stay upright and keep her vision focused.

"You know...I guess I should be grateful to that fool Obito for something. That idiot thought I was his friend and _asked_ Rin give me his remaining Sharingan...He was never worthy of owning such power in the first place and Rin never noticed that he COULD have escaped, but a carefully timed Doton jutsu took care of him." He grinned evilly under his mask.

"Wait...you killed Obito? You monster..." Kushina breathed. She knew Kakashi was capable of some pretty underhanded stuff, but this was too much. He murdered a fellow shinobi and got away with it, just so her husband would make him his favorite.

"Well, now that I've told you this...I'm going to have to kill you. Goodbye, whore. Your family is next. You all are a stain on everything Minato-sensei worked for and I'll see all of you destroyed!" He screamed as he bore down in the woman with a killing blow...but she was expecting it.

" What's the matter, little boy? Too scared to take me in at full strength? Besides, the old man would NEVER let you get away with this!" Kushina yelled as she fought back as hard as she could with that gas corrupting her body.

"Hah! That old fool? The council will see to him soon enough! Now _**DIE!**_" He yelled as he bit his thumb for some blood and swiped it on a scroll.

_**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU : TSUIGA!**_

On cue, Kakashi's nin-ken popped out of the ground and clamped down on her, holding her in place.

"Heh, heh...Now, Kushina_-san..._You die." He told her cruelly as he charged up his Raikiri and readied his lunge, but found that his feet were frozen in place.

Out of the treeline, he could see a quintet of figures walking toward him. When he saw who they were, he began to panic.

_'They followed us here? I can't take them all at once, especially not Ichigo, and Rin is here, too! NO!'_ He screamed in his mind, all of his planning ruined. Now, Rin was more likely to kill him in cold blood than fall for him after seeing this. Rin always looked to Kushina as a motherly figure and would never hear a cross word against her.

"You bastard...How DARE you do this to our family? Did you think you'd get away with this? HUH?" Anko screamed at the top of her lungs as she summoned snakes to immoblize him further.

_**SENEI'JASHU!**_

The snakes she summoned bit into Hatake and their poison was now coursing through him, but not enough to kill. Just enough to make SURE he couldn't fight back.

Ichigo took his turn as he forcefully ripped him from Haku's ice and shook him like a ragdoll.

"You son of a bitch...You thought that you could betray us...try to break Rin and I apart and try to KILL our mother without consequenses? If it weren't for the laws of this village, I'd kill you where you stand. However, I think Anko-nee has something _**FAR**_ worse in store for you..." He smiled evilly, breaking his legs to both further prevent escape and for a measure of payback as Rin walked up to him...and delivered a cracking slap to his face.

"You...dispicable bastard...YOU killed Obito-kun and had me believe that he wanted you to have his eye? You sick FUCK! I should maim and mutilate you right here and right now! You..._**FUCKING TRAITOR!**_" The medic screamed in anger as she slugged him dead in the face, running to Ichigo's arms afterwards. Now, it was Naruto's turn.

"You tried to kill my mom, huh? I won't waste the effort in hitting a piece of shit like you. You aren't even worth raising a finger, you traitor." Naruto snarled, trying to keep himself in check to avoid letting the Kyuubi take over. He waked over with Anko and supported their mother, who slumped over in exhaustion from the poison in her syster

The group then tied him up and waited for the ANBU to arrive while Rin worked on healing Kushina. As luck would have it, the ANBU who came were Cat and Tiger, two of Naruto's protectors in his younger days. After hearing their testimony, the two ANBU had enough evidence to convict Kakashi of Grand Treason for what he just admitted to.

"Kakashi Hatake...You are under arrest for assault with the intent to kill, suspicion of murder, talk of conspiring willful sedition and treason. If you resist, you will executed on the spot." Tiger ordered in a cold tone as his partner teleported him away to the ANBU lock up, meant for shinobi prisoners. Tiger turned back to the assembled family and addressed them.

"Hokage-sama would like to speak with all of you about what happened here tonight. Please, come by the office." The ANBU told them as he teleported away.

"Well, let's go. Help me up, Icchan." She asked tiredly as he loaded her into his arms, her own around his neck.

Anko grabbed Naruto, the only one there that couldn't use the Shunshin, and they all did a mass Shunshin over to Hokage tower, Haku, Ichigo and Kushina in columns of water and Anko, Naruto, and Rin in swirls of leaves.

_A/N: Shit, fire and Turkey piss! This took a while to crank out! I was stuck for a long time, trying to make things fit until a few days ago. I was washing the dishes after dinner __**(Because my wife makes me do them...)**__ and it just kind of clicked. _

_ Now, Kakashi's been a VERY bad boy, hasn't he? He won't be getting away with what he's done so easily, but remember, he still as Airi under the control of his Genjutsu and could STILL cause trouble!_


	10. A Slight Change in Plans

_Another chapter is now ready for those out there that actuallly give a damn. I know it's been...*__**Checks calender...Then a Sundial...***__Dammit...over 5 months since the last update? Like I've explained before, my mind is a cluttered place right now and I've had this chapter sitting half finished for a couple of months. I just finished it while eating in a Denny's, hoping that some food would help. I guess it did. Now, I'm sitting in a Starbucks, using their free Wi-Fi to upload it. Damn, that Java Chip is good..._

_Anyway...If you want a re-cap, read back a chapter to get back up to speed._

_**HOKAGE'S OFFICE**_

Six people flickered just beyond the door to Sarutobi's office, startling the poor secretary who was getting ready to leave for the night.

"AHH! WHAT THE...WHO THE...?" Yoshino Nara yelled at them.

"Easy there...We're here to see Hokage-jii." Kushina informed her weakly.

Yoshino's gaze went wide-eyed at the haggard condition her old friend was in. She was carried in by her eldest son with her other two children in tow, Rin and the young man the Hokage welcomed to the village the pervious day. Kushina looked pale and tired, with bruises, cuts and scrapes.

"What happened to you?" She whispered.

"We can't tell you right now, but we will later. Is Hokage-jii here?" The red head asked.

"Y-Yes...Here, go in." The Nara woman replied, opening the door in a hurry and the group all entered the office quickly to see Sarutobi waiting for them.

"I was hoping to get a little quality time with my book..." The old Hokage grumbled before turning to face the newcomers.

"Oh...You're here. Now, will you please explain WHY Kakashi tried to kill you, Kushina?" Sarutobi asked, to which they all took turns explaining. His expression afterwards was NOT a happy one. He just learned that his old teammates could possibly be conspiring to overthrow him along with certain shinobi and the Civilian Council...Seriously, how would YOU feel?

"He has brought shame to his father's name and has spit upon the teachings of his sensei, as well as what it means to be Konoha shinobi. These offenses are bad enough by themselves, but he has not only conspired to sedition, he also tried to murder the wife of his sensei. The consequences for these actions will be _very_ severe." Sarutobi said as he looked over Kushina, who was standing with some assistance from her two eldest.

"Are you alright? Will I need to summon a medic?" He asked until Rin coughed.

"Right...Sorry." He added sheepishly as Rin got to work on healing her injuries and purging the poison.

"Now...I want to know what will be done. He went too far with trying to kill my mother after she just came back into our lives. Who will be his interrogator?" Anko demanded.

"Ibiki will be handling this one and Inoichi will be backing him with a mind dive to see what else they can find." Sarutobi informed her.

"WHAT? WHY CAN'T I DO IT?" Anko yelled.

"You should know why, Anko. You are involved in this case so any evidence you submit will be considered comprimised. Please...Try to understand." The old man told her. She looked like she was about to protest, but she knew that he was right and relented.

"I wanna see that bastard fry! I never knew her until a few months ago and we nearly lost her to that asshole!" Naruto exclaimed, Haku and Ichigo nodding behind him, Ichigo giving a fierce scowl that was almost daring him to go lightly on the Copy-nin and Haku's frosty gaze was leaving a chill in the air.

"Easy...I will do whatever I can to make sure he gets a stiff punishment for this. I cannot guarantee the desired outcome, but rest assured that I will try." Sarutobi assured them but remembered the slight bit of news that he had heard from his son, Asuma.

"By the way...I believe that congradulations are in order, my boy. Didn't I tell you over a year ago that you'd find the right one?" The old man smirked as they discussed further arrangements, such as location and the fact that he offered to officiate over the marriage personally.

He proposed using Hokage Mountain as the place, since the time frame coincided with the blossoming of the Cherry Blossom Trees in the nearby orchard. They all loved the idea and Kushina told Rin that the cake and flowers were already taken care of. Miho Haruno came forward to both design and create a wedding cake while the Yamanaka's would handle the floral arrangements. Hiashi and Tsume were offering to have some of their clans provide security for the ceremony, while Chouza Akimichi and Teuchi Ichiraku were both wanting to provide catering, Chouza offering his entire restaurant, Shushuya's, for the reception and after party. Shikaku and Yoshino referred her to a tailor for the dresses and tuxedos for the groomsmen and bridesmaids, while Shibi and his wife Shina referred Kushina to a jeweler for the rings.

"Wow...You've been busy, mom." Ichigo replied to all of that in a daze.

"Eh...I could probably do better, but since it's one of MY boys getting married, I wanna pull out all the stops!" Kushina claimed, her spunk returning with the poison's removal.

"Oh! I still haven't told Ai-chan yet! I couldn't find her all day with what's been going on!" Rin exclaimed as she turned to her husband-to-be.

"I'll go and find her...I want her to be the Maid-of-Honor!" Rin yelled as she rocketed out of the building to find her best friend.

"Well, I think we should all get outta here and stop by that diner you boys love so much for some grub." Kushina suggested as they agreed and left as one big group.

"There is a storm coming...And I have a feeling that the Uzumaki family will be the target." Sarutobi murmured as he picked up his book.

"Oh well...Time to pick up where I left off!" The old closet pervert cheered as began reading again.

Outside of the tower, Airi had been waiting for them to come out and followed them, awaiting the chance to snag her objective alone.

_**UZUMAKI RESIDENCE**_

They had all gotten home with full bellies and with Kushina in a much better mood as they all headed for their respective rooms to get some much needed sleep. Ichigo headed for his room and yawned loudly, tossing his blades, vest, and top off to the side and crashed into his bed with only his pants on...or he _would_ have crashed into his bed but he hit something vastly different. He landed face first into a pair of suprizingly bountiful breasts, but that wasn't the real shocker. No...The real shock was _who_ those breasts belonged to...one Airi Hyuuga.

"A-A-Airi? Wh-What the hell are you doing here?" He exclaimed as he tried to scramble off of the bed, but she held him fast by the waistband of his pants.

Her only answer was a light giggle.

"Ichigo-koi...Now I have you alone, all to myself without that selfish _bitch_ to keep you from me..." She told him in a sultry voice as she tried to go for his waistband, but he held her off.

_'No...This is SO wrong! There's something that's not right here!'_ He called out in his mind.

_**'I know what you mean. It's like something has a hold over her will...A hypnosis. A powerful one, at that.'**_ Sakuhime answered him, trying to figure out what she was doing.

_'Hypnosis? Come to think of it...Her chakra feels outta whack and her eyes are telling me that she's not here at the moment. Can you break it?' _He asked his angelic friend.

_**'I believe I can, but you will need to immobilize her somehow.' **_Hime told him just as his door burst open to reveal the rest of his family...More like Kushina pulling a Shock and Awe on his door with the others following her in.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE, 'ETTEBANE?" Kushina roared, her long red locks rising up in their infamous tails.

Ichigo explained what was going on and she could feel that something wasn't kosher here, so she aided him in holding her down, Anko assisting.

"Hey, nii-san, wha...?" Naruto mumbled as he walked into the room with Haku, only to get their first eyeful of a woman's no-no parts and promptly faint from the overload.

"Saves me the trouble of yelling at 'em..." Kushina sighed in relief that her son and new addition to the family were such prudes as she struggled to hold the now irate Hyuuga woman down.

"UNHAND ME, YOU FILTHY WOMEN! I WANT TO BE WITH MY BELOVED!" She shrieked, getting the attention of yet another person, Rin, who was stopping by to tell them that she couldn't find Airi.

"Hey, guys? I couldn't find Airi...That's so wierd..." She said as she noticed what all the commotion was about.

"What the hell is she DOING?" Rin yelled, to which Kushina explained and Rin felt for herself. Airi wasn't terribly pleased to see her and attempted to lash out, but was still restrained by Anko's snakes.

"Good! Hold her down and Hime can do the rest! HIME! DO IT!" He shouted.

_**"Here we go! LIBERATIO!"**_ The Angel shouted as a wave of purifying light washed over her target, who stopped struggling almost instantly.

"Did it work?" Anko asked.

"Her chakra is back to normal...Whatever Hime did fixed her." Rin answered as Ichigo draped his blanket over the nude Airi, who was starting to stir.

"Wha...? Where am I?" The Hyuuga maiden asked in a daze.

"You're in my son's room, Airi-chan. What's the last thing you can remember?" Kushina asked, kneeling down to meet her confused gaze.

"I...I remember that I was at the hospital. I was resting in the break room when someone came in..." She told them, straining her memory to remember anything else.

"Good...Who was it and what did they do to you?" Kushina encouraged.

"It was...Sharingan..." She murmured, her memory of that moment broken due to how forcefully the technique was used on her, but the mention of the Sharingan said it all.

"Kakashi...That son of a bitch...He tried to turn my own friend against me..." Rin snarled with all of the hate and rage she could muster.

"R-Rin? I have to talk with you about something...In private." Airi spoke up.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Rin asked, but she noticed that her eyes were flickering back and forth between her and Ichigo. Kushina got the hint, though.

"Alright, c'mon Icchan, Anko-chan. Help me get these two prudes to bed. A little sleep'll help set 'em straight. I think seeing Ai-chan's body like that made Naru-chan hit puberty!" Kushina snickered as she hefted her youngest son onto her shoulder while Ichigo picked up Haku, delievering them to their beds and Anko giving them space.

Now that they were alone, Airi felt that she could get what had been bothering her off of her chest.

"Rin-chan...Remember a couple of weeks ago you asked me if there was something wrong?" Airi asked.

"Yeah...Come to think of it, you've a little depressed...Care to tell me why?" Rin replied with a question of her own.

"Yeah...How come you didn't tell me that you and Ichigo-kun were getting married? Didn't you trust me?" She asked, nearly pleading with her for an honest answer.

"Well...I didn't know until last night. I was going to tell you today, but all of this happened..." Rin answered, but noticed that her friend still had something to say.

"There's something else...Isn't there?" Rin asked.

Airi couldn't hold it in anymore. She just let it all out.

"I...I was so jealous of you! That was how Kakashi was able to do that to me! I'm in love with him, too, but...You're my best friend...I couldn't tell you that I want the one you're with! I wanted you guys to be happy!" Airi cried, finally getting her confession off of her chest.

Rin didn't know what to say. On one hand, she now knew that Airi was in love with her fiancee and she was a little peeved about it, but she came out and told her in private instead of trying to go behind her back. On top of that, it was better to find out about this now rather than later on down the road and get blindsided with it. She was still her best friend and she needed to say something.

"Ai-chan...I don't really know _what _to say about this. Part of me wants to keep you away from him, but I know that all of this just now was brought on by that bastard Kakashi. I just don't know what to do..." Rin told her friend sadly until the Uzumaki matriarche made her presence known in the room.

"K-Kushina-san! I-I'm so sorry about what happened!" Airi exclaimed with a yelp.

"Don't worry about it, dear. It was that asshole Kakashi that started this." Kushina waived off the apology, but addressed the second issue that she just overheard.

"But...I DID overhear that you've taken such a shine to my eldest son. As you know, the CRA clause that Naruto will fall under enables him to take more than one bride. What you didn't know was that Ichigo-kun ALSO falls under that clause. Unfortunately, he's already declined it once. You might be able to convince him to take it, but don't get your hopes up." Kushina told Airi regrettably.

Airi looked as if she was going to cry, but she swallowed her tears and relented. It was Ichigo's decision, after all, and if he declined, she decided that would honor his wishes.

_'It'll be tough at first...But... If he declines, I have to let him go. I shouldn't keep chasing after what's not mine to take...'_ Airi reasoned as she wiped away her tears.

"I...I understand. A lot of guys would have jumped at the chance to have a harem of girls, but he didn't. It's just not for some people and he never knew how I felt for him." The Hyuuga woman reasoned.

Rin couldn't believe that she was giving up so easily. At first, she wasn't willing to share him with just anyone, but if it was Airi...

_'Maybe...That wouldn't be so bad. She would never betray us and loves him just as must as I do. If he decides to take the CRA, this will work. I need to talk about this with him first with Kushina, then let Airi tell him about how she feels.'_ Rin thought.

"Ai-chan...Don't give up so easily! I...If it's you, then...I would be willing to share him. You're my best friend...like a sister to me and I don't want things to get wierd between us, not after all we've been through together. We've known each other since we were little girls and nearly grew up together. If you were willing to give him up just for me, then you've just earned the right to claim him alongside me." Rin told her honestly.

Kushina smiled at her answer. She knew Rin was a smart girl and would find a way to resolve this on her own. Airi was also a very intelligent young woman with a very kind soul, just like her elder sister Hitoe and her niece Hinata.

_'Both of my boys are getting the cream of the crop for brides and I'm gonna be up to my armpits in grandbabies! All we need is a good man for Anko-chan...Maybe Iruka-chan can fit the bill!' _The red head cheered, a talk with a certain Chuunin in mind.

Airi couldn't believe her ears. Rin had accepted her.

_'Now...All we need is to tell Ichigo-kun how I feel and hopefully he accepts me, too.' _Airi thought, a spark of hope coming alive within her.

As luck would have it, the man in question was walking back into his room to get a little sleep.

"Hey...What're you all still doing in my room?" He yawned loudly.

"Ichigo-kun...Ai-chan and I have something that we really need to talk to you about." Rin told him.

"Aw man...Can this wait till morning?" He whined. He had a long day and it was already 2 in the morning.

"Please, Ichigo-kun...This is very important and we need you to listen." Airi urged.

"Well...Uh...If it's that important..." He replied, leaving his statement hanging as the girls got started.

"Icchan...Do you remember when you first came here, what you talked about with the Hokage?" Rin asked him, making him think while half asleep. That usually doesn't work out too well. When he's sleepy like he is now, he's about as sharp as a sack of wet mice.

"*Yawn* Lemme' get some coffee, first. We can talk about this over a fresh cup." He told them in mid yawn, leading them down to the kitchen.

Once there, they threw on a fresh pot of coffee to keep themselves aware and functional. Now, with caffine running in their systems, they continued their chat, starting from where they left off.

"I...Think I remember. The old goat was saying something about starting a clan and being forced to get married." Ichigo recanted for them.

"Well...Keep that in mind. Ai-chan...Has something she wants to tell you." Rin said as she let Airi have the floor. Airi was very nervious, understandibly so, but Rin gave her an encouraging nudge.

"I-Ichigo-kun...I...From the moment I first met you, I felt there was something special about you. I...Fell in love with you over time. But...Since you were Rin-chan's boyfriend, I held myself back from saying anything. I hid it from everyone...even her. I didn't want to feel so jealous of her. She is my best friend and I shouldn't have lusted after what's hers, but I couldn't stop myself from feeling that way about you...I'm sorry..." Airi stammered out, choking back a sob as she fought with everything she had to keep from running away.

Ichigo was stunned, if not a gross understatement. This was blowing his damn mind! Airi was easily one of the prettiest girls he knew as well as one of the most kind and nurturing. She was also very graceful in many ways, yet she was able to roll up her sleeves and get her hands dirty with the best of them. She and Rin shared so many qualities that it made his mind spin. He needed some help to sort things out, so he used his link with Sakuhime to ask her what to do.

_**'Well...Ai-chan is a wonderful girl and Rin-chan DID say to keep your conversation with Jiji-chan in mind. Maybe it has something to do with that.'**_The angelic being reminded him.

_'Right. I have a feeling that if I had met Airi first...We would be getting married soon, too. Damn...This is so confusing.'_ He lamented in his head as Rin started to speak.

"Icchan? You can tell me what you think. You have my word that I won't get hurt or offended." Rin swore.

"Well, um...Airi, you are a very beautiful woman inside and out and I'd have to be blind not to notice that. I have this feeling that...If I had met you first, I would have asked you to marry me. I have this feeling that you would have been a wonderful bride and wife." Ichigo told her honestly, making Airi's heart leap.

_'He really would have loved me!'_ She cheered in her head.

Rin was happy with that answer. She now felt even better about the bombshell she was about to drop.

"Icchan...You mother told me something very interesting an hour ago that would solve our problems. Naruto-chan isn't the only one under the CRA. You are also eligible for it and you have two women who would love nothing more than to marry you...If you will accept it." Rin said, laying it all out before him to choose.

Before he could get a thought in edge wise, Hime put her two cents in.

_**'Oh la la...TWO girls, Ichigo-kun? And these girls are EXACTLY the type that will never break your heart. They're just like Hitomi, don't you think?'**_ She told him.

The mere mention of his first love made him give some serious thought to this CRA business. At first, he thought that women would be forced into it so he rejected it, but these two were doing this completely of their own free will and were willing to share him. After going over more Pros and Cons about this situation, he came to a decision.

"I'll...Do it." He said, kissing Airi on the cheek.

"I'd have to be stupid to throw Ai-chan's feelings back in her face after she risked so much to tell me. The CRA offers us all a way to have a happy ending...And I love you both very much." He admitted to them.

Airi looked over at Rin as if asking for permission for something. Rin simply nodded with a smile as the blanket-clad Hyuuga maiden nearly tackled the hapless strawberry, kissing him full on the lips. Rin knelt over to him and gave him a kiss of her own, and with no less passion, either.

"I guess some adjustments will have to be made to the wedding plans." A voice called out from the bannister.

Kushina was listening in on the conversation and was pleased with the way they all handled the situation. She was very pensive about the idea due to how her attempt at it went. You see, she and Mikoto Uchiha had tried the exact same thing with Minato. Fugaku found out that Mikoto had honest feelings for Minato and that she and herself were both dating him, so he pulled the rug out from under them by evoking his rights as Clan Leader to take a bride. Un-surprizingly, he chose Mikoto and forced her to marry him within the week. Within the month, she was pregnant with Itachi since the clan elders demanded an heir. There was nothing she nor they could do to stop it since the Hokage was forbidden from interfereing in Clan affairs at the time, something that Minato had wanted to change the moment he became Hokage. Even though she was married to Fugaku, she told Kushina that her heart still belonged to Minato, up until the night she died.

Just thinking about the heartache Fugaku had caused was spoiling Kushina's good mood and she tried to put it out of her mind, but she couldn't help but think that if Fugaku hadn't pulled that stunt, Mikoto would still be alive today. She placed the blame for her death squarely on his shoulders, but was still really pissed off at the council and at Itachi for killing her. He wasn't number one on her shitlist right now, but he was close enough that she wanted him broken and bleeding at her feet in the worst way. Mikoto would die of shame if she saw what became of her sons. Oh yes...The Uzumaki matriarche owed the council and the remaining Uchihas the asskicking of a lifetime.

"M-MOM? You were listening to all this?" He exclaimed.

"Yeah...I couldn't get back to sleep, so I decided to see how this all turned out. Besides, you really need to lay off the coffee, kiddo. You're like a zombie without the stuff in the mornings." Kushina commented idly, while digging in her ear with her pinky in a most unlady-like fashion. But then again, this WAS Kushina, biggest tomboy on the planet when she was younger. To those who knew the woman, shock and surprize at anything related to her was overrated.

"D-do you approve then?" Airi asked of the woman who might become her future mother-in-law.

"Hey...It's his choice and he's a big boy. But...for the record? Welcome to the family, Ai-chan." Kushina replied as she hopped down from the bannister and pulled the half-naked young woman into an embrace. Now normal people would use the stairs, but since when was a house full of shinobi considered normal? To her, stairs were for wimps and non-hackers.

"I'll go with you when you tell Hiashi about this and help to explain, but I know he'll give his blessing." Kushina explained to her, making her feel easier about telling her much older brother in law.

"For now though, I'll lend you some of my clothes so you won't have to use my son's blanket as a dress to go home at almost 3 in the morning." Kushina smirked as she led the young ladies up stairs to her bedroom while Ichigo himself...Conked out at the dining table.

When the women came back down, they found him out cold at the table, sawing logs with his body slumped forward and forehead on the table. Kushina just sighed.

"That son of mine...He'll sleep anywhere. Well...Since it's so late, you girls just share his bed and he'll sleep here. I don't have work tomorrow and neither does Anko, and I'm guessing Team 8 will have some down time, as well." Kushina told them as she turned to them and clapped her hands.

"Come on...Let's go." She told them in a motherly fashion as she herded them back upstairs and off to bed. Once that was done, she put herself down as well.

_**THE NEXT MORNING...AROUND NOON OR SO...**_

The rest of the household managed to pry themselves out of bed around high noon due to the late hours they kept the previous night because of Kakashi's crap. Haku and Naruto rolled out of bed and poured themselves into a chair in the kitchen to find Airi already in the kitchen humming a happy tune with their mom's pink apron on, making breakfast and the others already there.

"Good morning, boys." She greeted the two youngest members of the household, who yawned and flopped their heads on the table until Kushina banged the table, getting them to perk up with a shared gasp.

"Heads up, boys. Manners..." She chided with a smirk, turning to the young Hyuuga maiden.

"Ai-chan, thank you for cooking breakfast. I really appreciate it, especially after the night we've had." The red head thanked her as she took a tug on her coffee.

"Airi-san is that good of a cook? Like Anko-san?" Haku asked curiously.

"She really is. If she ever quit being a nurse at the hospital, she could open up her own restaurant." Rin replied as the woman in question called out from the kitchen.

"Food's ready!" Airi announced as she brought a huge skillet filled with a rice stir fry and piled it onto their plates. Haku took his first bite of her cooking and was surprized yet again as his tongue was assualted by a flavor explosion.

"Wow...This is really good!" Haku exclaimed. He was really coming to enjoy all of this good cooking.

"Thank you, Haku-kun. But is it better than Anko-san's?" Airi teased.

Haku was about to give her a resounding yes, but he stole a look at Anko, who was daring him to say it. With a shudder, he realized that saying what he was about to say would have been tantamount to suicide.

"I...Think I'll decline to comment on that and just say that this is really, REALLY good." Haku answered, getting a nod from Anko that said _"Good boy. You get to live another day."_, while Airi couldn't pass up the chance to tease the boys and ease some of the tension that had been building as of late. She knew that it would be a little while still until things simmered down, and she still had to talk with Hiashi later today to inform him of this latest development.

The family plus extras all ate their breakfast in relative harmony, since nothing really fazed them for very long, and went to get dressed and go about their days. Naruto wanted to spar with Haku while Anko wanted to check out a new movie that came out, contemplating on dragging Kurenai with her. Rin was due for a shift at the hospital while Kushina would be talking with Hiashi with Airi. Ichigo shrugged and tried to go back to his room to sleep...but Kushina snagged him by the collar of his shirt.

"Oh no you don't, kiddo...You're coming with me. I'm not gonna hog ALL the fun for myself." She said as she told him to clean up and get dressed while she and Airi freshened up a bit, Kushina lending her some of her clothes. It was then that she discovered that Hyuuga's don't really look good in orange, prompting the red head to search deeper until she found a white sundress that barely caged in Airi's generous chest to a socially acceptible level.

_'Geez...What is it with Hyuuga girls and huge boobs? I swear, that's the other Bloodlimit of the Hyuuga...Hitoe's were massive and Hinata's boobs are already getting there!'_ She grumbled as she managed to wrangle the young woman's breasts into the frock.

"Man...The passersby are gonna flip when they see this..." Kushina lightly cackled at the potential for pranks this presented. She could see any number of accidents happening. I mean, Airi had this shy expression with these...Massive boobs and a tight dress.

_'The Hyuuga maiden's capacity for __moé_ _is truly a frightening thing...'_ Kushina thought.

After a few minutes, Ichigo came down, fully dressed and shaved. If he didn't, well...Let's just say that Kushina is really, REALLY good at getting her point across and just leave it at that.

_"No son of mine'll smell like a wet yak in summer and look like a bum!"_

Yeah...A good example is always best for children to follow, no matter what age they may be. A good, healthy dose of mortal terror helps, too.

All joking aside...The three were finally ready to head out to the Hyuuga compound to deliver the news to Hiashi about his much younger sister-in-law's decision.

_**HYUUGA COMPOUND**_

Hiashi was busy pacing back and forth in the main tea room nerviously. He had been up all night, waiting to Airi to come home and he was worried sick. The servants had been bringing him cup after cup...after mug...all the way to whole pots of coffee to keep him going. By the end of all this, it was safe to assume that Hiashi and caffine weren't really compatable, especially since Hinata spooked him so easily when she told him that breakfast was ready. It took her, Neji, and a crowbar to pry him off of the ceiling. Now, his youngest daughter had taken to lightly mocking the now _very_ highly strung Hyuuga Lord's movements and was about to pop a paper bag behind him to make him freak when he heard someone call for him.

"_In here!"_ He squeaked out, but cleared his throat back to his normal, _Clan Head_ voice.

"In here!" He called again. The shoji door slid open to reveal the one he'd been worried sick over, plus company.

"Airi! I'm so glad that you're safe! Hitoe would have _killed_ me if something bad happened to you!" He fussed, the red, bloodshot veins around his eyes, his normally well kempt and groomed appearance now looking like he'd rolled out of a dumpster hot on the heels of a meth bender, making for a comical sight.

"And you told _**me**_ to not look like a slob..." Ichigo whispered to his mother...Who stomped on his toes quickly.

"OWOWOWOW!" He whined, hopping around on one foot while he babied the other.

"That's right. What about it?" She countered, taking on a rough, Yakuza like tone and persona.

"Eh heh...Nothing, mother! You're right!" He quickly apologized. She changed gears on him so quickly that he was thrown off guard.

"Of course, sweetie!" She chirped as she pinched his cheek while Hiashi had his minor mental breakdown, Airi calming him down a bit.

"Ahem...I am very glad that you are in good health and the Kushina-san let you stay at her house, but I must ask, though, why is Ichigo-san here?" He asked, puzzled.

"Well, Nii-sama..." The 25 year old woman began to explain with a blush on her face. She started out with what happened with Hatake, which nearly made him go on an SND _**(Search and Destroy)**_ mission for Hatake, but he was then told that they already handled the problem, with extreme prejudice. That seemed to satisfy him as he drank some tea to calm his nerves...Only to spit it back out when he was told of Airi's decision to marry Ichigo.

"B-But...I thought you were marrying Rin!" He exclaimed.

"He still is, Nii-sama. Kushina-san said that Ichigo-kun falls under the CRA just like Naruto-kun and since I came right out and told him and Rin-chan how I felt after all that happened, he accepted it and now...We're gonna get married!" Airi gushed.

Hiashi didn't know how much more his already frayed nerves could take. On the other hand, this was a happy occurance. He had been waiting for his much younger sister-in-law to find someone and now she finally had and he couldn't have been happier about who. He trusted that Ichigo would treat her right and that Kushina would be more than happy to take over Hitoe's role.

"Now...I will deal with the clan council should any issues arise. I will not let anyone ruin this happy occurance. I give my blessing to this union as the head of the Hyuuga." Hiashi announced.

"And I, Head of the Uzumaki, give mine." Kushina replied formally. She then turned to her eldest son.

"And there you go! One Hyuuga maiden, ready to go!" She chirped, making everyone sweatdrop.

"Mom...You made her sound like a takeout order." Ichigo facepalmed.

"Ooops! Sorry about that!" She replied.

"Typical, textbook Kushina..." Hiashi muttered, shaking his head in exasperation.

"I'm not THAT bad, am I?" She asked with a pout.

"Should I really answer that?" Hiashi asked with a with a dry look, an eyebrow arched.

"Anyway...C'mon! We still have people to talk with! Time's a wastin', kids!" Kushina belted out, dragging the two of them with her just as Hinata was coming to see what the commotion was about.

"Dad? What's going on?" She asked. She was answered with a grin.

"Your aunt Airi is getting married!" He told her happily.

"She is? To who?" Hinata gasped, her smile literally lighting up the room.

"To your sensei!" He told her. He explained that he fell under a special circumstance that allowed him to marry more than one girl. It made sense to Hinata, who knew that her aunt was still very young compared to her father and that she had feelings for her sensei for a while now. Hanabi came running in, asking to be the flower girl.

"Ne, papa...Can I?" The knee-high heiress begged.

"You'd have to ask Airi, but I see no problem with it." He told the excited girl, who skipped out of the room merrily. Sure, it wasn't proper Hyuuga behavior, but he discovered that if they were happy, they were many times more effective.

"When is the wedding?" Hinata asked.

"I was told that it would be soon. Within a few months time and after the Chuunin Exams." Hiashi explained, Hinata getting excited. It got her to thinking about a wedding day that could possibly be hers to her Naruto someday, making her daydream as she walked off to her room in a happy daze. Neji came walking in afterwards, wondering what had them in such a good mood.

"Oh...Kushina Uzumaki was just here to deliver some good news." Hiashi told him.

"I wonder what that could have been?" Neji wondered aloud.

"It was concerning your Aunt Airi. She's getting married." Hiashi explained with a grin on his face.

"Really? That does sound like good news then...Aunt Hitoe would have been happy, that's for sure. Who is she marrying?" Neji inquired, his interest piqued.

"Oh, yes...She will be marrying the eldest son of the Uzumaki's, Ichigo." The clan head replied as they opened more topics of conversation over some tea. He was glad that he took the time to repair his relationship with his family.

_**WITH NARUTO IN THE MEANTIME...**_

Naruto had left the house to mainly roam around the village and see what his friends were up to today. He tried to go see Shikamaru, but his mom had him cleaning his room. He offered to help him out with his Kage Bunshin, but Yoshino politely refused.

"Thank you for the kind offer, Naruto-kun, but I want lazy bones here to do it himself." Yoshino told him as he shrugged and left, bound for Kiba's place.

Upon arriving at the Inuzuka house, he was ushered in by his Kiba's elder sister, Hana, who told him he was just in time for some lunch if he was hungry. Being who he is, food was always near the top on his priority list.

"Hey bro...Whatcha' doin' here?" Kiba asked as they served themselves. Hana had made a beef stew for lunch and the smell was almost intoxicating. They each took a bowl full and a smaller bowl for Akamaru, and ran back to his room to eat and chat.

"Eh...Just wanted to see what everybody was up to today. Oh yeah...Did you know my brother's getting married soon?" Naruto told his friend excitedly.

"No way! That's gnarly, man!" Kiba exclaimed with a grin.

"Yeah...I was surprized to hear it, too, but damn...I'm glad it's to Rin-neechan and Airi-neechan." Naruto replied.

"Yeah...That's...WHAT? How the hell did he get TWO hot chicks?" Kiba asked, his eyes bulged out.

"Well...Kaa-chan said it was something called the CRA. It allows a near dead clan to repopulate. Since ours is nearly gone, he's old enough to marry, and the women are willing to share, he took it to make them happy. He was about to refuse it until Airi-neechan told him how she felt last night." Naruto explained, but his whiskered face was soon marred by a scowl.

"But that asswipe Hatake nearly ruined everything." Naruto growled.

"What the...What happened?" Kiba asked, puzzled but gravely concerned as to what his sensei did.

"He's been after Rin-nee for a long time, but he never said anything and after he found out that she was going to marry Ichigo-nii, he turned into a real jerk. Right after we all got back form that Wave mission, he tried to sabo...Sab...wreak their relationship. When it didn't work, he went after Airi-nee and tried to get her to wreck it by putting her under a Genjutsu. That didn't work either, so he tried to kill our mom. He poisoned her, but she still put up a huge fight. He was ready to kill her until Haku-nii froze him in place and we all kicked his ass. He's been arrested." Naruto explained to his buddy, who was shellshocked.

"That's...Messed up, man. I knew that guy was a jerk since he always kinda ignored me and Shino...But _that_?" The Inuzuka answered, still in shock.

The two kept on talking and eating until they were done and Naruto wanted to move along.

"Cool. Thanks for stopping by, man. See ya." Kiba said in farewell, Akamaru yipping along with him.

"Later Keebs, Akamaru..." Naruto replied, bending down to scratch the puppy's chin as he left to wander around for a bit.

_**HARUNO-YA**_

Wander he did until he wandered over towards Haruno-ya, Sakura's mom's bakery, where she was working behind the counter and her mom was bringing out a fresh batch of sweet buns when the spotted him.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura greeted him enthusiastically, her mother giggling at the sight.

"Hey Sakura-chan, Miho-san! I just thought I'd drop by and see what you were up to." He said casually as he saw Miho going back to the kitchen.

"I could lend a hand for a while if you want. You guys look busy." He offered.

"You're such a sweet boy...I could use some help in the back if you don't mind, Naruto-chan." Miho told him as she handed him an apron and set him to work loading up ingredients and helping with the mixing for various batters, leaving Sakura to supervise him while she ran the counter for the midday rush.

"So...What's new, Naruto-kun?" She asked her shared boyfriend.

"Nothing much..." He replied, but told her that his brother was getting married in a few months as he continued stirring.

"Really? Eeeeee!" She squealed in girlish delight as she poured some batter onto a cookie sheet and into a waiting oven.

"Sensei really deserves it! I hope that he and Rin-san will be happy!" She replied.

"Yeah, I hope so too...But it almost didn't happen." Naruto said, her eyes now narrowing.

"What happened?" She asked. He then explained the events of yesterday and last night to her and to say that she was upset with Kakashi was selling it short...Really short. She was furious.

"That jerkoff! What the hell is his problem?" She fumed angrily, but had to admit that all of this had a silver lining. She didn't know that a law like the CRA existed, but was happy that he was able to put it to good use and keep them both happy.

"I'm just glad sensei managed to make all of this work out and that Auntie Kushina is alright." Sakura sighed in relief. She had met Airi before...several times, actually. She thought that Airi was a beautiful woman and very kind, too. What made things even better was that like Rin, she had a hidden wild side that could catch you off guard and she was really open minded. However, since she was Hinata's aunt, she knew that Hinata would look like her when they were older.

_'Damn...She's gonna be hot when she's older...' _Sakura groused inwardly.

_**"You know...If we were lesbians...I'd totally do her."**_ Inner Sakura stated bluntly, making her other self fluster and leak a bit of blood at the thought before she remembered what was just mentioned.

_'Wait a damn second...The CRA? Then...Wouldn't Naruto-kun fall under it, too?'_ She asked herself.

_**"I think you're on to something here...If he is...Heh heh...You know what I mean. We could share that foxy blond of ours and not really have to worry."**_ I.S. chuckled perversely.

_"Yeah...But I gonna need to ask about this. I didn't even know such a law existed. I need to ask Auntie Kushina when I get a chance..."_ Sakura said as she further concentrated on her baking, putting a glaze coating on a batch of doughnuts.

_**"Do you think Foxy-kun knows that he could fall under it himself?"**_

_"Probably not...Or he would have been really excited about it? Wouldn't he?"_

_**"You've got a point...But we need to know more about this and we need to tell Hina-chan and Ino-chan, too."**_

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts in time to hear one of the timers going off and pulled a batch of pastries out of an oven for her mother to bring up to the front. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was just past one in the afternoon.

"Oh my...We've been at this for over an hour." She commented as her mother popped her head into the kitchen.

"Naruto-chan...Thank you for being such a dear and helping us out today. For some reason, we were busier than usual for our midday rush." Miho thanked him as she pulled out a bag from under the counter.

"Here...Some sweet buns and strawberry tarts to take home." She said as he was getting ready to depart, but the door chimes went off again, telling them that they had another customer.

"Hello! Welcome to...Kushi-chan?" She began to greet the customer, only to see her old friend standing there.

"Hey, mom...What's up?" Naruto asked.

"Hey there, Mii-chan, Naru-chan. I just have a couple of arrangements to change..." Kushina started to explain to her about the added bride. Miho then began to giggle and titter madly, getting Sakura's attention from the kitchen.

"Hey mom, who's...Oh! Auntie Kushina!" Sakura greeted enthusiastically, bounding up to her possible future mother-in-law.

"Hello, sweetie...What's my son been up to around here?" She asked her goddaughter.

"Naruto-kun's been helping us out with the lunch rush!" She answered. Kushina turned and smiled at her youngest son before she continued on with what she needed.

"It'll be no problem to change the basic design of the cake." Miho told her with certainty. Kushina nodded and was ready to leave, Naruto came with her for the time being since he wanted to go see Ino next and see what she was up to.

Sakura bade them good bye, but the question she wanted to ask Kushina slipped her mind until they had already disappeared from sight.

_'...'_

_**"...What the Hell? You FORGOT TO ASK?"**_

_"Sorry! Sorry...Damn!"_

_**KONOHA STREETS - DOWNTOWN MARKET**_

Kushina and Naruto walked along the streets, headed towards Yamanaka flowers while Naruto was thinking about something. He thought about the CRA and how Ichigo invoked it, so he asked his mom.

"Hey...Mom?" He asked her.

"Yes, sweetie?" She replied

"You know how nii-chan took up the CRA, right?" He inquired.

"Yes...What about it?" She replied with a question of her own

"Well...How would I...Err...Could I...*Sigh*...I really like Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, and Hinata-chan...I really do...I don't wanna hurt them..." He tried to ask, but only muttered at the end. She did, however, hear him. She steered them off of the main street and sat down on a bench, having him sit next to her.

"I know what you're trying to ask me, Naru-chan. I knew about the CRA for a long time and I'll tell you something I haven't told very many people. There was another woman, her name was Mikoto. She was possibly one of my very best friends and we both loved your father, kind of like what you and Icchan are going through now. Mikoto was easily one of the kindest people I've even known, despite her clan. We had these big plans for the future and we had a date set, but...Mikoto belonged to one of the founding clans...The Uchiha." This revelation made Naruto's eyes go wide.

"You see, she was the elder sister of one of his students, Obito. After he died, she became very close to us and eventually, she fell in love. Since he was the hero of the war and chosen to become the Yondaime, he was allowed to invoke the CRA, so he chose us. Like I told you, we had set a date and everything. However, the leader of the Uchiha at the time, Fugaku, was sore about not being chosen for the position. He wanted a way to get back at us for getting in the way of what he wanted, so he invoked a right that the Clan Heads had at the time...The right to take a bride of their choosing and he chose Mikoto. There was nothing that could be done, since this was completely legal at the time and the Hokage could do nothing to stop it from happening. Fugaku ripped us apart and forced her to bear his children, one of which you went to the Academy with." Kushina confided in her youngest son.

"No way...Sasuke?" He asked in sheer disbelief. He had a rough time believing that if this woman was as kind as she said she was, how could her sons turn out the way they did...A murderer and a total creep and asshole. On top of all that...This Mikoto woman would have been like a second mother to him but he also had a memory flash. A woman that matched her description had once given him some food and hid him from a mob. She muttered something that she owed it to someone to do it.

"Yes...Sasuke is her youngest son with Itachi being her eldest. Even after she gave him two sons, she confided in me that her heart still belonged to your father. I want the girls who will marry you to be just as loyal, so that is why I hid that knowledge from you and the girls. I can't easily shake off what they were before the incident over a year ago, two rabid fangirls and a timid doormat. I can honestly say that they have made incredible progress and their maturity in sharing you like they have is nothing short of astounding...but I want to be sure." Kushina explained softly to her youngest baby as she hugged him, the memories from all those years ago still haunting her.

Naruto was struck speechless by all that his mother had admitted to him. On one hand, he was a little miffed that she hid this from him and caused him to pour over it day and night for over the past year...But he now knew she had a damn good reason for doing it.

"I...Mom...I never knew...Do Ichi-nii or Anko-nee know about this?" Naruto asked.

"Ichigo doesn't, but Anko might and the same with Rin. Just...Please. Keep this to yourself for now. I'll have a talk with your brother tonight about this and let him know that this could very well happen to the two of you. I don't want the two of you to go through that like Minato and I did. You see, Hinata and Airi are members of the Hyuuga Main House and while I trust Hiashi completely, I _don't_ trust the council. I just...Didn't want you to get hurt like we did. I should have just told you from the start...I'm so sorry..." Kushina apologized to her youngest, hugging her youngest baby to herself tightly.

"It's...Okay, momma. I understand..." He replied, hugging her back. They stayed like that for a minute longer, until Kushina stood up and calmed herself down.

"Okay...Let's get going to the flower shop. You can see Ino-chan there." She told him as they went on their way.

_A/N: Chapter 10 done...5 months of writer's block...But as stated in my notes above, I've been working on this for a while. My newest creation, Dog Days of a Shinobi, gave me the inspiration needed to work on this again. I hope no one's put off by gratuitous use of the CRA, but for those that are...Don't even bother flaming me, because I couldn't even be bothered to give two shits and a piss about it. Done...Tired...Sleep..._


End file.
